Terribly Gifted
by DanielleLarkin
Summary: Continuing from Breaking Dawn. Victoria, James, and Laurent's family members are back to kill the Cullens and the Wolf pack. With their abilites and their weak source, RENESMEE, How will Edward and Bella cope? Will the Cullen's be able to defeat them?....
1. Memories

**A/N I named this story terribly gifted because it basically tells how Bella feels she doesn't deserve Edward or Nessie and how Nessie's power is soo unique. Nessie's power will be revealed later in this story :) All Credit goes to LittleAngel09 for the title :D. If you are reading this plz review and tell me what you think! I will read your stories in return if they are related to Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie, Harry Potter, One Tree Hill or Narnia just because I love all of them and love reading fanfiction stories on them! ;) This is my first fanfic! Plz tell me if there is anything I could improve on for my next story when I am finished writing this! I am also a beta reader so if you like my story and want a beta reader I would be happy to help.  
****SUMMARY!!!  
****Continuing on from Breaking Dawn! Victoria, Laurent, and James' family members and back to hunt the Cullens and the Quileute wolf pack. They have a weak source...RENESMEE as she is part of all the people they plan on hurting! Not seeing this coming they quickly try to get their act together and prepare. But will it be enough? Can they protect each other without getting hurt? With the Cullen's and the wolf pack's hardest challenge yet could this be the end??  
****  
U should also check out LittleAngel09 profile and read her story called Eternal Flame. If ur a big Nessie and Jacob fan, this is the story 4 u :)  
****DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns everything except my characters I have added and my own ideas. Loads of credit to Stephanie Meyer for coming up with the series :) I do this completely for fun :D Hope u enjoy it!  
****Thank You :) Danielle!**

Edward and I lay on the living room seat in each others arms. I felt I could relax now and enjoy having Edward and Nessie to myself. He was holding me closer to him than usual, not that I was complaining. I think it was because he knew he couldn't crush me to pieces anymore. Edward was talking to me quietly, as Nessie was sleeping, about the night I had given birth to her and how he felt when he thought I was going to die.

"I've never been more scared in all of my existence" He revealed.

I looked up to his face as he said this and I could see the sadness and pain he now felt. I didn't want him to be in pain so I tried to cheer him up.

"Well now you have me who always has and always will love you and is never going to go anywhere, unless you want me to of course, and you have a beautiful baby daughter lying sleeping in the next room" I said hoping my attempt worked.

He smiled his smile that I love so much and kissed me on the top of the head. "What more could I ask for? He replied cheerily.

"Bella, before I met you I didn't know what the point of me being in this world was and I always used to ask myself when you can live forever, what do you live for? and then I met you and suddenly that question wasn't worth asking again. You answered it without having to say anything. He confessed. "Then when I left you" He struggled to say it, "It was like my life wasn't worth living at all anymore so there is no way at all I would ever even think about leaving you again."

"I love you Edward" I pointed out, although I knew love wasn't strong enough. I was trying to think of something better to say.

"Right now, love doesn't even come close to what I feel for you" He answered saying what I was trying to think.

I pulled myself up to his face and kissed him. Kissing Edward was a new experience for me every time. It was just something I always felt when my lips touched his. It was like those two magnets that day on Charlie's fridge that once didn't belong together but with alot of force and determination fitted perfectly exactly like our relationship.

"Nessie," I heard a very familiar voice call frantic with worry from outside our cottage.

It was Jacob. Something was bothering him, I could hear it in his voice and I wanted to know what it was. Jacob stormed into our cottage and without looking at us, went to swiftly retrieve a sleeping Renesmee from her room. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to do or what to say. He was suddenly standing in front of me and Edward who were now standing in the living room confused as to what was wrong with him. He stood clutching Renesmee close to his bare chest, looking at her as if it was the last time he may do so.

"Jacob," I stuttered. "Jake, What's wrong?" I pleaded walking over to where Jacob was standing knowing that something bad had happened or worse was going to happen.

Jacob looked over to Edward with eyes full of hatred and I didn't understand why. Why was Jake looking at Edward as if he hated him?

"Edward," I asked wondering why Jake was staring at him and he didn't answer. Edward and Jacob both stood frozen on the spot.

"Hello, will someone answer me?" I pleaded wishing they would tell me already. Again, they didn't.

"Someone please tell me what is going on!" I now begged forcing the words out of me. My mind was running wild, thinking about all sorts.

"Edward, Bella," Alice shouted from outside the cottage but she was now appearing out of nowhere in the living room where we all stood. I was getting really worried now and no one was answering me.

"I know," Edward said to Alice before she had spoke.

"Someone, tell me what is going on now," I demanded repeating what I had just said only this time I demanded to know and didn't ask. I has passed that stage and it didn't work. I was now looking at Edward who I thought would have told me already.

"Bella, I think you should sit down. This may take a while to explain" Edward answered me at last realizing I was now shaking and losing patience.

I was never the patient type. I sat down as soon as the words came out of his mouth because the quicker Edward told me what all this was about the better my state of mind would be! Edward sat down beside me holding my hands tightly and looked into my eyes. I looked around at my company but they had all gone. Alice, Jake and Nessie had gone into the kitchen. It was now I realized this was something really bad and probably something I didn't want to hear but knew I had to. I actually thought that Edward and I had just got over all the drama and worry but here I was waiting on him to tell me something that was going to start it all again.

"Bella, honey, it seems that something is going to happen that we thought never would," Edward said softly, his voice even more melodious than ever. I listened carefully to everything he was about to say.


	2. Explanation

"Im sure you remember Victoria, James and Laurent," Edward said practically answering it for me.

He was right though, how could I forget James who was scarred on my skin for eternity no matter what happened or how long I 'lived?', or Laurent who tried to kill me when I was in the meadow alone and heart-broken or Victoria who wanted revenge on me so bad she lied to young Riley that she loved him. The memory of them was burned inside of me forever and it wasn't something I wanted to discuss or as matter of fact be reminded off.

"It seems that after we had killed James," the sudden memory of that moment when the Cullens burnt James to pieces made me shudder. Although venom was spreading around my body when it happened I still saw it.

"Victoria and Laurent went to James brother, Ryan who is also one of us and told him the news. Ryan is also in love with Victoria's cousin Emma who we have just found out was made immortal after James' death. It made Ryan eager for revenge and so Victoria, Laurent, Ryan and Emma made a promise that they would kill us for what we had did, though Victoria and Laurent calmed the situation down and asked for some time to play with our minds. Ryan and Emma agreed but under the circumstance that they would need to be kept updated. Victoria and Laurent easily accepted and thought this was a fantastic deal. However, when the wolves had finished off Laurent, Victoria knew she was on her own. It was then she decided to form her 'coven' so she had a better chance. Though we thought this was all she planned, it seems she was one step ahead and had in fact went to her brother, Jason and Laurent's nephew, Karl and told them everything. She told them that if she had lost the battle to kill us for them to finish what she had started. Jason and Karl strongly agreed and so she called a meeting involving Jason, Ryan, Emma and Karl and told them that if what she had planned did not work then it was down to them. Her plan obviously didn't work so now they are out to finish what she had started."

I was so involved in the story that I hadn't realized that Edward has stopped talking.

"Um...," I gulped trying to take everything into account what Edward had just told me.

"Then, why did Jake come in and take Renesmee so frantically and start looking at her like...like it was the last time he ever would?, and then why was he looking at you as if he hated you?" I struggled trying to get the words to out right.

I realized Edward moved closer beside me and braced my face in his hands.

"Bella, they think that because they are after us and the wolves that they have an easy target because she is part of each and every one of us and he wasn't looking at me with hatred, he was looking at me, though telling me what they planned on doing and that's why he went and got Renesmee right away." Edward glared at me whilst saying this knowing I knew who he was referring to Renesmee.

"No...No, No, No, No," I jumped up angrily shouting. "Renesmee is not a part of any of this. She was not even born when any of this happened and I am not letting her life be put at risk because of something that happened in my past" I was still shouting though I knew I shouldn't be shouting at him.

"Bella, I promise you that no harm will come to you or Renesmee if I have anything to do with it," Edward explained softly and I knew he was telling the truth because I saw the sincereness in his eyes and when he looked into my eyes the way he did he always meant it. This calmed me down a little though I was still murmuring "No, No, No, No" as he spoke.

He held me to his chest tightly and kept kissing me on the forehead.

"Edward," I said looking up at his perfect complexion "When are they planning on attacking?" I asked. Edward sighed heavily.

"They were supposed to attack about an hour ago, that is how the pack knew what was happening and what they were planning, however something changed their minds and now no one is sure what they are planning, not even Alice" explained Edward unsure as to why this was. "Alice nor I know why she was not warned of this and only saw it when they were supposed to attack."

Alice, Jake and a now woken Renesmee returned to the living room. Renesmee was playing with Jacob's long hair.

"Are we really in any danger?....I mean there is only four of them and alot of us" I asked them all not wanting to count how many of us exactly that there were.

Jake, Edward and Alice looked at each other with defeat on their faces.

"What?" I asked again unable to understand what conclusion they had came to.

"Bella, they are far more powerful than Victoria, James and Laurent ever were. Over the years they have gotten stronger, far more stronger than I would've thought possible for them. They are so powerful that the Volturi want them more than they want Edward and I or anyone for that matter" Alice explained to me with certainty on her face.

Edward came over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist aware of the terror I now felt for my family and my friends. I stared over at my beautiful baby girl, Renesmee who was now crying in Jacob's arms at the silence the room contained. She was holding her arms out for me and as I went and took her in my arms I realized that my daughter's life was at risk and that it was all my fault.

"Bella, none of this is your fault," emancipated Alice who obviously saw the expression on my face.

"Alice is right Bella you cannot blame this on yourself, It was not you who put yourself in such a dangerous position in the first place" injected Edward talking about the baseball game where I first met James, Victoria and Laurent.

"And you cannot blame this on you. It was not your blood he wanted so desperately." I protested.

"STOP" Jacob interrupted, "Is this not supposed to be about what's happening now and keeping us ALL safe," he pointed out staring at Renesmee who was now playing with my locks of hair.


	3. Talk

"Ok then, what now?" I wondered desperately.

"Carlisle and the others are waiting on us back at the house," Alice answered. "They said to return once everything had been explained."

"Great," I exclaimed sarcastically "I was the last one to find out!"

"I'm just going to go. I will see you back at the house" Alice added and bolted for the door knowing I was annoyed.

"Yea, maybe I should go too." announced Jacob. "Should I take Nessie?"

"If you don't mind Jacob, That would be great." Edward decided.

Nessie kissed me on the check. "Bye Momma, Bye Daddy," she waved now leaving my arms to a waiting Jacob.

They were both gone and it was just me and Edward.

"Is there anything else I should know before we go?" I questioned.

"One thing. Their powers." admitted Edward. "However, before I go into that there is something I wanted to ask you without an audience. Bella, What shall we do with Nessie?"

"What do you mean? What should we do with her?"

"I mean, she is their main target and to them if they get her they have got us all" explained a concerned Edward.

"Maybe...Maybe the others will be able to come up with something." I suggested unable to think.

I was now thinking about Renesmee and how we had just crossed a barrier with the Volturi and now this. I nearly had her and my family took away from me once and I am not prepared to let that happen again. What Alice had said just now..."Over the years they have gotten stronger, far more stronger than I would've thought possible for them" was replaying in my head and it now hit me on how far this could really go.

"Bella, What's wrong?" asked Edward dragging me away from my thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about what Alice had said earlier about how over the years she wouldn't have thought it possible for them to be as strong as they are now and I was also thinking about how we just crossed a barrier with the Volturi and now this." I bowed my head. "An hour ago everything was perfect and normal, well normal for us anyway. It just goes to show how anything is possible."

Edward was at my side with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We have crossed many barriers from the day we met. This is just like any other barrier we have ever crossed except this time we have to take more things into account." Edward acknowledged. "It's like a bigger barrier,"

He was right though. Since the day we met our lives have been like a horse race to see if we can pass each hurdle as they come. In the end we have always passed them. I was now thinking of this situation as a much larger but still capable hurdle to jump.

"I guess your right. Your always right." I boasted to him.

He smiled with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you really think we can beat them?" I mentioned.

"I don't see why not if we all concentrate" He assured me. "One things for sure though, Emmett cannot wait!"

I laughed. "Surprise, Surprise."

I could always count on Emmett to want to fight. There was never enough fight for him.

"Oh yea, What are their powers by the way?" I pointed out remembering Edward had mentioned it.

"Ok, well first you need to know that none of us know what they look like. Once we see them though we will be able tell who each of them are. Ryan has a way of making people feel bad about themselves. By this I mean he can make people feel that they are worthless and their lives are worthless. He also has another gift Bella which is really useful, he can make people weak. He has a way of taking people's energy from them, this results in making him stronger. It is like what you lose he gains. This is where you come in with your shield, we will need to practice, right now you can hold it for up to 15 minutes but we need to be hitting around a half an hour or so to be on the safe side."

I nodded just wanting him to continue. Any questions I had could wait until he was finished.

"Emma is the strongest. I found this hard to believe when Alice told me when she had just arrived. Her power is like a computer. She can tell what people's names are and everything about them but she cannot hurt anyone mentally. Jason and Victoria were really close. She was all he had and now that she is gone he is set on destruction. He has no precise powers but he is an amazing fighter and lastly Karl who is the youngest. Karl is unusual, Alice was really surprised about him. He can move things or people without touching them. This power is called telekinesis, It is very rare and will come in useful for them."

"So that's what Alice meant when she said that the Volturi want them more than they want anyone else" I recognized.

"Yes, but like I said we are capable of defeating them. They are out for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to finish what Victoria started. They aren't prepared mentally for this and that gives us an advantage."

"Okay I understand now, so should we go and join the others?" I insisted.

"If your ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

Edward kissed me on the forehead and loosened his grapple on me.


	4. Walking and Talking

We were walking through the forest at a normal human pace holding each other's hands in a tight grasp. Edward brought up Jacob and how he must feel knowing these vampires are after Renesmee when she has nothing to do with this.

"I'm concerned about him. He seemed so happy after the Volturi left and we all knew Nessie wasn't in danger He felt like he could relax and just enjoy his time with her, We all did. Now it's starting all over again and I am beginning to wonder how he is feeling and if he can cope" Edward said really concerned considering it was Jacob.

However Edward and Jacob have gotten close, for them at least and it was nice for me to see and to know that what happened in the past was staying in the past.

"Yea, poor Jake. He is so determined to do right by her all the time and what I'm worrying about is if something happens to her. How will that effect him?" I replied stuttering at the thought of anything happening to my daughter.

"It won't effect him because like I said nothing is going to happen to her or you if Jake and I have anything to do with it" Edward smiled with a smirk on his face probably proud of himself because I didn't try to argue.

I liked the way he said Jake and I. It sounded as if Edward and Jake were best buddies. Obviously it wasn't true but they are getting there. It just takes time, I thought to myself. I had let my thoughts run away with me again.

"I'm sure Emmett is in there warming up" I laughed sarcastically.

"Yea, since when does Emmett warm up. He just goes straight for the punch" replied Edward, both of us laughing now.

I often made fun of Emmett as much as I could because I always knew that behind my back he was making fun of me so I did the same at any chance I got. Emmett and I have a love/hate relationship.

"Is Emmett going to ask for another arm wrestling match today?" I asked Edward who I knew would know the answer.

"Yes and he so thinks he is going to win today. He's been practicing all morning. He's more determined than ever" Edward told me laughing at how childish his brother got on.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," I muttered "Sometimes I think Nessie is more mature than him" I told Edward.

"Sometimes," He replied laughing.

"Do me a favor" He said.

"Anything"

"Beat him. I want to see his expression if he gets beat today again. It will make you 50-0."

"My pleasure" I laughed.

We were almost at the house. It seemed like we had gotten their so fast considering we were walking.

"Bella, Jake is really worried." Edward revealed. "He is going to ask us what we are going to do with Nessie."

"What will we say?"

"I'm not sure but Carlisle seems to think that having Nessie involved in the fight will give us a better chance of defeating them as they will not care about us, they will just want Renesmee which is definitely not going to happen or even come close to happening." Edward explained.

I stopped walking and Edward stared into my eyes. He could see the expression of confusion on my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as I stopped.

"I...I don't know where I want Renesmee to be. I don't want anyone to take her to a hiding spot for safety over the duration off the fight because I don't want her to be out of touching distance but I don't want her anywhere near them. It's really hard because I don't know what is the right thing to do and me, you and Jake will need to fight so I don't want her took away from us and I know she won't want to be took away from us, especially Jacob. I will be too worried about her Edward" I told Edward who was listening to me very carefully.

"Love, I know how you feel, the exact thought occurred to me earlier but I wanted to explain to you first and I'm sorry I kept you waiting the way I did, I shouldn't have. I knew you were getting impatient but I was listening to Alices' thoughts and got so caught up in what she was telling me" Edward apologized.

We were walking again. "It's alright, though at the time it felt like everything happened so fast. First Jacob and then Alice and then no one was answering me. I felt like I was going to scream" I revealed to him.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized again "I won't do it again, I promise"

"Your already forgiven" I told him.

"Thank you" he said. He was always so polite.

"Your welcome" I replied.

I felt that I had to get the last word in.

"What is everyone's mood like?" I asked.

"Calm considering the situation but I guess it's Jasper's doing" He assumed. "Nessie has just fallen asleep again."

"I don't blame her. If I could sleep I would be asleep by now too. She's has been through so much already and she is so young. Sometimes I feel there is a huge responsibility on her especially with Charlie. I mean I'm sure it's hard for her too keep such a big secret from her Grandpa. She doesn't exactly have a normal life."

"She understands though, she is used to it now" Edward emphasized. "It doesn't bother her, she has everything she wants and that's all she cares about," He said comforting me.

"Alot of the time now I think I'm going to wake up any minute and this would all be a dream. You, Nessie, Me as a vampire, our cottage. It doesn't feel real" I changed the subject not realizing it until the words came out.

"So I'm a dream now, am I?" Edward asked a rhetorical question now smiling.

"Your my dream" I replied smiling. "You'll always be my dream."

"And you are my one and only love. Remember that" He said.

He always said the right things, no matter how hard I tried he always had something better to say. I reached up to his face and touched his lips with mine, He made my blood boil. He always did, well he always used to make my heart skip a beat but that couldn't happen now. It was frozen. My feet touched the ground and my lips left his.

"Just thought I should do that since we never can with Emmett there" I said sarcastically.

"You can do it anytime you want, even if Emmett's there" Edward laughed.

He stared at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Because your beautiful" he said.

If I could blush now would've been the time. "Not as beautiful as you," I replied.

"Well I'm glad you think so!"

"Yes I do" I said.

"Why can't you just accept the compliment and say thank you?," He asked.

"Thank you" I said getting the last word in again.

He kissed me on the cheek and ran his smooth fingers through my hair. We walked up to the porch of the huge house. Suddenly I wasn't so excited anymore and Edward saw this. He couldn't read my mind but he could read my facial expressions only too well just like everyone else.

"Everything is going to be fine" He reassured me. "Trust me"

"I do." I replied.

He opened the door for me.

"Ladies first" He said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. It seemed like they had been there a while. They seemed so comfortable. I wondered how long they were sitting there for. Everyone stared at us when we came in. Renesmee was lying in Jacob's arm's asleep. Carlisle and Esme were on the 3 seater recliner with there arms around each other. Alice had her head laid on Jasper's shoulder and Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands. I felt like saying a sarcastic remark to Emmett but I didn't want to break the atmosphere and it wasn't exactly the best time to try and be funny which I never accomplished too well anyway. I turned around and Edward was by my side with his arms around my waist. Him being there by my side was helping me through this.


	5. Vision

"Hello," Carlisle said. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Better," I replied not wanting the attention on me.

"I'm glad" Carlisle said and I forced a smile onto my face.

Renesmee started crying. She was having a nightmare, she woke herself up immediately and stretched her arms out towards me. Jake handed her to me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked trying to calm her down. It seemed to be working.

"Momma," she said burying her face into my chest.

"Nessie, What did you dream of sweetie?" I asked.

She lifted her face of my chest and touched my cheek with her hand. She showed me what she was dreaming of. It was four vampires, Three males and a female. I instantly knew who they were and which ones were which. Ryan was like the leader, He had brown spiked hair. His skin looked so soft, He was largely built like Emmett. He had onyx coloured eyes and a perfect complexion. I felt like I knew him but I knew I didn't. He was wearing a hooded jacket, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of white snickers with black stripes. He looked about 25. The one to the left of him whom he was holding hands with was Emma. She had long brown straight hair, Her skin looked very soft. She was tall and slim, and she had russet coloured eyes. She was wearing a skinny pair of jeans and a designer top. It would've been something that Alice would have wore. She had a pair of high heels on that she seemed really comfortable in. She looked about 22. Although she was pretty in my opinion Alice and Rosalie are prettier. The one on the left of her was Jason. He had black hair which was short like Emmett's. He was tall and had dark emerald eyes. His skin looked rough and his expression was set on destruction. He had has head bowed down but had his eyes looking up. He had his teeth clenched tightly. He wasn't wearing a top and had a pair of jeans on. He had a pair of red snickers on. He looked about 20. The last one was on the right of Ryan, It was Karl. He looked so young probably about 14 maybe 15. He wasn't wearing a top either and had quite an amazing body considering what age he looked, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of blue snickers. He had sapphire coloured eyes and had russet coloured hair which was spiked up at the front. He was about 5"6. His skin looked like marble. They were all very beautiful. They were hunting, not animals but humans and had killed 4 humans each in 2 minutes exactly. I recognized the place where they hunted. It was Port Angeles and this is where they went off to instead of coming here. It was making them stronger. They ran into the forest and it was over. Renesmee had her hands covered over her eyes. I hugged her closer to me and lay her head down on my chest. I was frozen and couldn't speak.

"Bella? What did she show you?" Edward asked concerned.

I didn't answer not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't. How did she see this and Alice didn't? Edward was by my side and had one hand on Renesmee's back and one hand on my cheek looking into my eyes.

"Love, What's wrong? What's happening?" He asked again.

The only thing I could say was "You should see for yourself." I handed Nessie to him and went to sit down.

"Nessie, Will you show Daddy what you showed Momma?" Edward asked.

She nodded and placed her hand on his cheek. Everyone looked at me wondering what it was but I couldn't talk to tell them. Nessie had finished showing Edward. I heard a growl coming from the back of his voice.

"Nessie sweetheart, will you show to everyone?" Edward asked her softly.

Nessie nodded and was happy to help, Edward gave Nessie to Jake. Edward came over to my side and lifted me into the kitchen when he saw the shock and terror on my face. He sat me on the kitchen worktop.

"Bella, Bella talk to me!" Edward pleaded.

I felt so sorry for Nessie. My daughter had to see that horrible thing. No one else, her. Instead of talking, which I wasn't really capable of doing right now, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and was stroking my hair. I tried to force something out of me.

"How?" I asked.

Edward knew what I meant. "I don't know," He mumbled. "Alice didn't even see it."

"Why?" I protested.

I wasn't blaming this on her. That was the last thing I was trying to do. She has a huge responsibility on her shoulders. This must be really hard for her.

"I don't know," Edward repeated. "I know as much as you do, but I am going to find out" He said with alot of force and anger in his voice. He was still stroking my hair. He took my face in his hands.

"Bella we need Renesmee here with us. If she saw this then she could see anything. She needs to be here with us." He finished.

I nodded. My expression calmed down.

"C'mon" He said.

He lifted me down of the worktop and took my hand. We made our way back to the living room where the others waited. Renesmee was in Jacob's arms playing with his long hair. She had shown everyone.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't see anything. I didn't even get a glimpse." Alice apologized.

"Alice, It's not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this. Nobody saw this coming. I just don't understand why Nessie saw this and nobody else" I explained looking over at her in Jake's arms. She looked so graceful.

"We have a visitor" Edward announced to everyone.

The doorbell rang. Carlisle went to answer it.

"Hello, Billy" Carlisle said politely. "Come in"

It was Billy Black. This is the first time he ever came to the Cullen's house, especially of his own accord.

"Hi," Billy replied "I heard what's happening and I was just wondering if you needed any help."

Everyone was surprised.

"Actually Billy there is something you could do" Edward revealed.

There was. Everyone stared at Edward except Alice who knew what he was going to say.

"Billy, Charlie is planning to come over to see Renesmee but now isn't the best time. I wonder, could you phone Charlie and ask him to go fishing or something?" Edward asked hopeful.

"Sure no problem. You gotta phone" Billy asked.

Edward handed him the phone.

"Thanks" Billy said.

Billy rang Charlie's number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Charlie" Billy said.

"Hey, Billy" Charlie replied.

"I wonder could we go fishing today or something?" Billy asked.

"Actually Billy I was planning on going down to see Nessie now" Charlie answered.

"Yea, that was the other thing I meant to tell you. Bella, Nessie, Jake and Edward went camping this morning and won't be back to tomorrow night." Billy told Charlie.

"Ohh Bella didn't say." Charlie said sounding disappointed.

"Yea I know, It was a last minute thing. Bella told Jake to tell me to tell you before they went. She said sorry she didn't tell you herself and that she will make it up to you when she comes back, she felt really bad" Billy explained.

"Ohh It's Ok, not to worry, I'll see them when they come back so I guess that leaves me free today" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Excellent" Billy said.

"I'll call up to your house in about a half an hour then, Billy!"

"That's great Charlie, See you soon, Bye"

"Bye"

"Here you go. Thank you" Billy handed Edward the phone.

"N,o thank you Billy. I appreciate it." Edward thanked him.

"No problem. I guess I better go before Charlie calls. Bye Jake" Billy said looking at Jake for the first time.

"Bye Dad." replied Jacob and Billy was gone.

"That was strange." Jake said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Renesmee was laughing as everyone fell quiet.

"Funny" she said.

Everyone laughed with her.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Credit to LittleAngel09 for Renesmee's vision.**


	6. Telling Renesmee

"Nessie if you see anything else you have to tell us, Okay," I said to her calmly.

"Yes, momma" she replied still grinning from Billy's visit.

"I'm going to take Nessie out for a bit of fresh air," Jake said.

"Okay" Edward replied.

Jake got up off the couch and walked to the door with Nessie. She could walk but when she was with Jacob she much preferred being held. I think it was because she could play with his long hair because when I held her she always played with my hair. They were outside the house. I could see them through the window. They were entering the forest.

"Edward, is that a good idea after what we just saw?" I asked concerned for her.

"It's okay. If anything happens I will hear" Edward explained.

Of course he would. I completely forgotten about that.

"Now that Nessie is gone, I have something I want to say" Carlisle stood up and announced.

"Wellm what is it?" I asked.

I could feel Edward stiffen as he had his arms around me. He knew what Carlisle was going to say and I don't think he liked it.

"I think we should tell Nessie exactly what is going on. Everything. That way if any of them come near her she will know who they are and know they are not nice people. Her power has yet to come, well her power she has now, she has had since birth, so she will have another power but I understand if you don't want her to know." Carlisle turned and looked at Edward and I sitting on the couch, "but I think it would be better for all of us if we weren't trying to keep this from her. She handled the Volturi pretty well, what's to say she can't handle this news."

"Carlisle, I understand what you mean but Renesmee is only a baby and so far she hasn't had a chance to be a baby. She has always had to be an adult and be responsible." I expressed.

"I know, Bella. The thought has come into my head to but the quicker we get past all this, the better" Carlisle replied.

"Okay, fine." I gave in. "But there has to be someone with Renesmee at all times, just to be on the safe side. It will make me feel better" I asserted.

"That isn't a problem, Bella, that is reasonable" Esme said.

"Is that okay for everyone else?" I wondered.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Alice added.

"So Bella and Edward. Are you going to tell Nessie?" Esme guessed.

"Yes, we will tell her," Edward answered. "They will be here in a minute"

"We will all go and let you tell her alone" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Thank you" I replied.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all got up of their seats and left. They were gone so quick, I didn't see where they went too.

"Why did you become so stiff before Carlisle said what he said?" I asked Edward curiously when we were alone.

"I was wondering how you would react. I didn't think you would have took it so well." Edward responded.

"Ohh." I said embarrassed.

"Ohh don't be embarrassed. I just thought you wouldn't want Renesmee to know. It just goes to show you how well I can read your mind" Edward said sarcastically.

"Yea, well you can _read_" I emphasized on the word 'read' "my facial expressions only too well" I noted.

He laughed and smiled at me. Jake and Nessie came in the door smiling at something. "Where is everyone?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure" I said truthfully.

"Nessie and I had a race and I beat her" Jake said proud of himself. "She thought she was going to win and I beat her. It was so funny. You should of saw it, Well I guess Alice saw it" Jacob laughed.

"Humph" Nessie said folding her arms.

"Oh I'll let you win next time" Jake told her.

"You won't have to let me win because I will win" Nessie replied confidently sticking her tongue out at him.

Edward and I laughed. "Ohh we'll see about that" Jacob challenged.

"Yes we will" Nessie replied. She has a real competitive streak in her these days, I think she is getting it from Emmett. Jake and Nessie were now sitting beside us. I didn't mind if Jake was there. He should be there. Jake handed Renesmee to Edward. She was holding her arms out to him.

"Nessie, remember the dream you had this morning?" I asked Nessie in Edward's arms.

She nodded. I didn't say anything so Edward held my hand.

"They are bad vampires Momma, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yes, Nessie" Edward took over knowing I couldn't say it. "They are really bad vampires and they are going to try and attack us. You saw what they looked like, so if you see them again in your dreams or anywhere you must tell us."

I held myself together. "Nessie, what your daddy is trying to tell you is that these vampires are coming after us to fight us" I explained.

"The wolves too?" Nessie asked with a sad face.

"Yes, the wolves too" I answered.

"When are they coming Momma?" Nessie asked looking at Edward, then Jake, then me.

"We don't know sweetie" I went on. "So until all this is over there will be someone with you at all times, Ok?"

She nodded but said, "Why will there be someone with me all the time Momma?"

I looked at Edward. He nodded.

"Nessie this is the other thing we have to tell you" Edward told her.

"What is it Daddy?" Renesmee asked eagerly.

"They are after all of us and all the wolves." Edward told her again. "They think that because you are apart of Jacob and apart of us, that if they catch you then we will surrender."

Jacob's facial expression turned to hatred and anger.

"So, that's why Momma freaked out earlier" She realized smiling.

"Yes, baby that's why Momma freaked out" Edward answered her laughing and looking over at me.

She was taking this really well. "Nessie are you okay?" I asked not sure how she was coping so well.

"Yes Momma never better this means I get to spend more time with everyone" She pointed out.

She always saw the good side of every situation and never the bad, no matter what it was.

"Momma, did everyone leave because you and Daddy wanted to tell me this?" She sighed.

"I was just about to ask that too Nessie, High-five" Jacob beamed.

Nessie high-fived him and smiled. This was something they did a lot of the time now.

"Yes they did," Edward confessed. "You know sometimes your too smart for me to keep up."

Nessie burst into laughter.

"Your all silly." She revealed.

"No, you just handle things to well" Edward said now tickling her.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all returned.

Renesmee turned around to stare at them. "Hey Nessie, How you doing?" Emmett asked her playfully.

She winked at me, Jake and Edward before speaking to Emmett. She put on a sad face and tears dripped down her face, but these were tears she got laughing so much but everyone else didn't know that. Everyone stared at us sadly and we all couldn't help but laugh. They then realized Nessie was fine about it.

"You little monster" Emmett roared lifting her up into the air and tickling her.

He gave her to Rosalie who was standing right next to him and turned to face me. Edward smiled at me and I knew what was coming.

"By the way Bella, you want to wrestle?" Emmett asked me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hear we go again" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure no problem if you want to get beat again." I replied confidently.

"Nah, because that will bring you up to 50-0 and that so ain't happening." Emmett said full of himself.

"We will see" I said putting my arm on the table.

"Yes we will" Emmett said resting his huge arm against mine.

"One last thing though, Look at my muscles' I've been working out, Can't you tell?" Emmett smiled.

"Wait" Jasper said. "I bet you 20 pound Bella will win, Emmett" He implied.

"Deal" Emmett said without hesitation.


	7. Conclusion

I won the arm wrestle...again for the fiftieth time.

"Hand it over" Jasper said laughing at Emmett. Emmett pulled 20 pound out of his pocket and handed it to Jasper.

"Thank you" Jasper smirked.

I'm sure you'll win next time" Edward said smugly tapping Emmett's shoulder.

"Yea right" He whispered under his breath. Everyone laughed.

"I heard that" Emmett growled throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

It hit Edward's head. Edward stood there stiffly then turned around. Edward leapt onto Emmett with full force. I heard them both knocking on the ground. Edward was winning. Then Emmett. Then Edward. Then Emmett. Then....

"ENOUGH" Carlisle yelled. "Both of you get up, say sorry and shake hands." They did what they were told and both got up. Everyone stood there watching. It was like watching an action film.

"I'm sorry my wife beat you at arm wrestling, Emmett" Edward said purposely holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry I don't like beating women" Emmett snarled.

"Ohh, 50 times seems like a lot of times to let someone win Emmett don't you think?" Edward said clearly winning this argument.

"Not if it your trying to be a gentleman, It's not" Emmett replied.

Edward smirked. "Ok, enough is enough" Carlisle finished. "Shake hands now" This was the first time I had saw Carlisle act like this. He was always so nice and calm. They both shook hands very firmly. Edward was still smirking and Emmett was ready to pounce on Edward.

"Right back to business" Carlisle said calmly. He held up today's newspaper. I noticed the headline read:

**Who is responsible for all these vicious attacks in Port Angeles?**

I immediately knew what it was about. Carlisle passed the newspaper around for us all to read the article. He handed it to me and Edward. The article was very short. It read...

_Lately Port Angeles residents have been attacked. There have been over 25 killings in the past 2 days. Who are they? and What are they? Are these attacks connected to the Seattle attacks? Here Police chief Charlie Swan yesterday told us..._

_"We are all trying very hard to discover who or what these things are. This is getting close to home. 25 innocent people have died already including 3 of our officers. Examinations have showed that all the people killed have had a bite mark scarred on them somewhere on their bodies which has caused their deaths. This tells us that whatever these creatures are they are not human! It was not long ago all the attacks were happening in Seattle and now Port Angeles. We have so far come to the conclusion that whatever these things are they will stop at nothing. We think that the attacks in Port Angeles are linked to the attacks in Seattle. We are very disappointed to announce that we have no new leads. We believe the public have a right to know everything that is happening so from today onwards there will be updates on this case from my fellow officers. I'm sorry we cannot do anything better to help. Thank you for your co-operation."_

Edward passed the paper onto Alice and Jasper. He looked at me probably to see my facial expression.

"We...We...We have to stop this Edward, for us and for Charlie. We have to stop this now!" I finally said getting myself worked up. I hated that Charlie had to go through this and knew that the fact the police can't do anything would be killing him.

"We will" Edward said rugging his hands up and down my shoulders. "If it is the last thing I'll do."

Everyone had finished reading the article. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to prepare ourselves. We can't fight without getting prepared. This is going to be tough, very tough. If we are going to stand a chance at stopping this we are going to have to focus. 100%" Carlisle said looking around at all of us.

Everyone nodded. "Bella, we need you and Edward to practice holding your shield for longer." Carlisle pointed out.

"Ok" I said.

"Alice, we need you to concentrate on your vision. Any little detail will help" He said to Alice.

She just nodded. "Jasper is there anything else you know about fighting that we don't" Carlisle asked.

"No" Jasper said disappointed he couldn't help anymore.

"Ok, Jacob I think now will be a good time to call the pack and get them over here." Carlisle said.

"Ok I'll be right back." Jake said running swiftly past us and out the door. He ran into the forest and disappeared amongst the trees to phase. He was back in a matter of seconds and as he entered the house he said,

"Everyone is on their way."

Nessie was still in Rosalie's arms. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I think it someone's nap time" Rosalie said to Nessie.

"I'll just go put her down" Rosalie looked at me.

"Thanks Rose." I replied. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Paul were outside in their human forms. Esme volunteered to stay with Renesmee.

"Thank you" Edward said smiling at his mum. We all walked outside to meet the others.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked. This was the first meeting we had had about this situation. Jake filled them in one everything that happened since Jake came to tell us what was happening.

"Ok, I understand. I saw the newspaper this morning. They are closer than we thought" Sam revealed.

"Exactly. We now need to make the most of the time we have left" Carlisle interrupted. The wolves nodded.

"We are ready when you are Carlisle. Ever since they first tried to cross the land we have been on our guard. We haven't heard anything from them since, until now" Sam explained.

"We won't need much time either." Carlisle replied. "Right now though we need to be on our guard at all times. We all need to remember there is a child involved in all this as well and it is her they are after. There are 16 of us and four of them but in this case numbers don't matter. This will be our hardest challenge yet. We need to take that into account."

"So we will be back when you are ready." Sam said.

"Thank you. It is much appreciated" Carlisle politely thanked them shaking Sam's hand. An hour had gone past, Renesmee is probably awake now, I thought to myself. The wolves walked back into the forest and disappeared amongst the trees. Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went into the house. Edward and I slowly followed behind them. Renesmee had woken up and was sitting in Esme's arms. Jacob and Carlisle went over and sat beside them. Alice and Jasper sat on the other seat with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and I sat on the last seat. I sat on his lap and he put his arms around my waist. I thought Emmett was going to make a snide remark or something but he didn't.

"Nessie did you dream of them?" Jacob asked her. She looked at him and stretched her arms out. "No" she said entering Jacob's arms. She touched Jacob's cheek and showed him what she saw. She took her hand of Jacob's cheek.

"She didn't see them. The only thing she saw was Edward and Emmett fighting" Jacob chuckled. Renesmee stared at Emmett and stuck her tongue out. She stared at Edward and smiled. Edward laughed at her and put his thumbs up. She put her thumbs up and started laughing with Edward. They bonded so well, it was so sweet.

"Alice have you seen anything?" Edward asked her.

"The only thing I have saw of them was a picture but it was only of Emma, Ryan and Karl. Jason wasn't there and all my other visions are working fine. It's just this one thing I'm not seeing" Alice explained.

"When did you see this?" He asked.

"Outside when we were talking to the wolves." Alice told him. "It was only a glimpse."

"I've got a conclusion as to why Alice can't see anything" I said getting excited.

"Surprise us" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Ok then prepare to be surprise, Emmett" I replied not letting him win. I thought my conclusion was actually pretty good.

"What if..What if they control who sees them. I mean what Renesmee saw was true as the paper told us earlier and Alice can see everything else so there is nothing wrong with her vision. Edward when you told me about their powers you said that Jason has no precise powers. Are you sure? What if he does? What if he can control what _we_ see?" I asked proud of my conclusion.

"Bella, I think you could be right" Alice said.

"Why do you think that Alice?" Edward said looking at her.

"I didn't tell you guys this because I thought it was stupid and thought my vision was playing tricks on me but now that Bella thinks this everything makes perfect sense. After Renesmee showed us what happened I had a vision. It was Jason. He was just standing there laughing and not saying anything. It only went on for about 3 seconds and it happened when you and Bella were in the kitchen" Alice explained to Edward.

"Maybe Ryan played a part in this too" I said. "Maybe he was making Alice feel bad and that's why she thought her vision was stupid."

Everyone stared at me. They knew I could be right.

"Alice, anything else you see you have to tell us. It doesn't matter what it is just tell us. We need to know." Edward said.

Alice nodded. "Then maybe Bella is right" Edward said looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back and saw Emmett staring at me in amazement.

"Well, are you surprised Emmett?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Absolutely, Bella, you know I always knew you had a brain in there somewhere" He asked smugly.

"Ohh ha ha well not all of us are stupid" I smirked.

"Now I know that none of us are stupid and you have just proved that" He said suggesting I was stupid.

"Well not all of us needed to repeat high school more than once to show it" I said.

He rolled his eyes at me and gave in. I felt Edward kiss my cheek.

"Congratulations" He said of my conclusion and my victory against Emmett.


	8. Meteor!

Edward and I were in the forest with Renesmee and Jacob. It was starting to get dark. Jacob and Nessie were sitting down on a hill nearby. Edward was helping me practice hold my shield. I could now hold it for up to 20 minutes.

"Right, Ok I think that is enough for today Bella. I don't want you doing too much too fast." Edward said concerned.

"I'm fine. Honestly Edward. I think I can hit 25 minutes if we practice a little more." I reassured him.

"I know your fine and I know you want to keep going but you will hurt yourself if you go overboard" Edward told me.

"Ok, fine" I said. "but tomorrow morning first thing we practice. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am" Edward replied with a smile. He was now by my side. We were holding hands and walking slowly up to where Renesmee and Jacob were sitting.

"Good. I feel like I'm holding us all back." I confessed to him.

"Don't." He said kissing my cheek. "You are going great. Trust me. They aren't expecting you to get to 20 minutes today, You know" He told me.

"What are they expecting me to get to?" I asked looking up at his beautiful face.

"They were just expecting us to sort of warm up you know, get back into the swing of it" He answered.

"Ohh. I guess that makes me feel a bit better" I smiled.

"I'm glad" He said. We reached Nessie and Jake and sat down beside them. They were looking up at the stars and didn't say anything. I looked up and there it was. A huge star that sat right in the middle of the sky with all smaller stars bundled around it. The sky was beautiful. It had been a while since I actually noticed the sky at night.

"You were great out there Momma" Nessie complimented.

"Thank you Nessie" I smiled at her.

Renesmee was now the physical age of a 3 year old and talked like a 3 year old. She was only 9 months though and she had a mind like a mature teenager. She was really smart. She knew the alphabet backwards and could count from 1 to 1000. She also read books that not many teenagers would even read.

"Look at that Nessie" Jacob said to her. A meteor flew across the sky. "Make a wish guys" Jake told us.

"Ummm....I don't have anything to wish for" Nessie said looking at me, Edward and Jake. "I have everything I want right here" She said now smiling.

"You know what I don't have anything to wish for either" I said to Nessie smiling.

"That makes three of us" Jake joined in.

"I guess that makes 4" Edward finished.

"Yayyy, High fives" Nessie chuckled.

Jake gave her a high five. Edward reached over and gave her a high five. Last but not least I gave her a high five. Our hands looked so big compared to Nessie's.

She started giggling. "I love you guys" Nessie told us.

"Love you too Nessie" Me, Edward and Jacob replied at the same time.

We all laughed. "Come on" Edward said. "Somebody has a bed to go to." He looked at Renesmee then helped me up. We were all walking back to the house.

"Race?" Edward challenged.

"Bring it on" Jake approved. Jacob put Nessie down.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO" Edward said.

I had forgotten how fast Nessie was. Edward was winning. I zoomed past him. Then Jacob, Edward and Nessie were right beside me. I looked ahead and we were at the house. That was so quick. I hadn't realized how fast we were running. We all stopped outside the house at the same time.

"Well that was a first" Edward said shocked.

"Yeah I so thought I was going to win there." Jacob confessed full of himself. He was now back to his human form.

"Yeah, Yeah Jake" I said.

"I should've won" Nessie implied. "You all started before me" She giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah" Jake, Edward, and I said at the same time. We all walked into the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward.

"They are all out hunting" Edward told me. "We can go in the morning after we practice."

"Ok" I said happily.

Jake went and put Nessie in her cot. "Over to you Daddy" Jacob teased Edward.

"Thanks Jacob" Edward smiled. Edward played Renesmee's lullaby for her. She loved listening to Edward play. It always sent her to sleep. Jacob joined me on the couch.

"So how are you about all this?...About the vampires and everything? Jacob asked.

It was the first conversation we had alone since I had Renesmee and was changed into a vampire. Every conversation I had with him always involved someone else. I missed this just me and Jake. It felt nice. "I'm pretty good actually" I told him. "Thanks Jake for helping with Nessie and everything"

"Sure, Sure." He replied. "Your really good with her" I told him staring over at Renesmee.

"So are you Bells." He said. "Your a great mother."

"Thanks Jake" I smiled.

"And as much as I hate to admit, Edward is a great father."

"JAKE" I shouted. I thought he had got over all the remarks such as, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Just saying" He said innocently.

"I'm sure Edward would appreciate it if you told him that" I pointed out.

"Why? He heard me anyways" Jake smirked.

"You win" I gave in knowing he was right when I looked over at Edward who had a grin on his face. Edward had stopped playing because Nessie was sound asleep. She looked so happy and elegant, like a little doll.

"Night Bells" Jake said hugging me goodnight.

"Night Jake" I replied.

Jacob got up of the couch and went over and lay on the floor to sleep where he usually slept beside Nessie's cot. Edward came and sat down beside me. I curled up beside him and rested my head on his chest.

"Remember what we said earlier about not having anything to wish for?" He asked me.

"Yes" I replied wondering what he was going to say.

"I really did mean it, you know" He revealed stroking my hair.

"Me too" I replied kissing him. The kiss was interrupted.

"Hello, I can here you. Dog trying to sleep here" Jacob mumbled.

"Then close your eyes" Edward said to him sarcastically. I chuckled at his comment.

"No sure. That doesn't stop me from hearing you" Jacob replied.

"Then stick cotton wool in your eyes, or put ear muffs on" Edward told him. I was laughing at Edward's tone. He smiled at me.

"You know what that's not a bad idea, If there were any!" Jacob complained.

"Ok, we will keep it down but it's not our fault if we want to talk" I told Jake who I knew needed his sleep. He didn't answer.

"Are you worried?" Edward asked me. I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes and No," I told him. "I'm worried because of what they seem capable of and their powers. I'm also still really concerned about Nessie. I know someone is with her at all times not but I am still insecure. We don't know what they are planning and I'm not worried because I know we are all ready and I know Emmett can't wait. He's ready to pounce any minute now" I said smiling.

"Your right. We don't know what they are planning but we do know what they are capable of and that is all we need to know to carry us through this" Edward told me confidently.

"How can you always keep calm about everything?" I asked him.

"108 years of experience" He replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him. He kissed my hair which he was still playing with. The others entered the house. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all came over and sat down. Edward and I didn't move. We just stayed where we were not worrying who saw us, even Emmett.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" Edward asked. He just got there before me. I was about to ask the same thing.

"They are coming now. They are talking, I think." Carlisle answered.

"What are they talking about Edward?" Jasper asked trying to be funny.

"I don't know, I'm not listening!" Edward answered truthfully.

"Why?" asked Jasper.

"Because it is none of my business. I don't go listening to everything you and Alice say!" Edward pointed out.

"Spoil sport" Jasper said sitting down beside Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie made their way into the house. They looked happy. "Hey guys" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Hey" We replied. They went to sit down on the couch that Edward and I usually sat on but we got the big one. Rosalie sat on Emmett's knee and put her legs over the arm of the chair and her head on Emmett's chest. Whatever they talked about it sure brought out Emmett's romantic side which I didn't realize he had.

"How did you go with your shield Bella?" Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Actually..." I said looking up at Edward. We both smiled.

"She hit 20 minutes Carlisle" Edward boasted proud of me before I got a chance to say it.

"Wow, I didn't expect that so soon" Carlisle confessed.

"Yeah well I'm trying to really focus. The longer I can hold my shield for the better" I truthfully explained.

"Exactly" Carlisle commented.

"Nice job Bella" Alice beamed with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Alice" I replied cheerfully.

Suddenly a loud snore came from where Jacob was. Everyone giggled. "Awk poor Jake" I said giggling.

"That boy has a lot of determination" Carlisle commented. "I like it. He reminds me of you Emmett. He is funny and sarcastic and sometimes act like a big baby."

Emmett looked at him. "Thanks for the compliment Dad" Emmett said sarcastically.

"See that's what I mean" Carlisle pointed out. We laughed and everyone looked over at Emmet then Jacob who lay peacefully sleeping.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Congratulations!

It was 7am in the morning and Jake and Nessie were still asleep. They looked like they weren't going to wake up for hours and Edward and I were hunting soon and then practicing my shield. It had been days since I had hunted and I was starting to get thirsty. Renesmee went hunting yesterday with Jacob before they came to watch me practicing so I knew she would not be thirsty today. Edward and I thought about going hunting last night while Jake and Nessie slept but me, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were talking for hours mostly about the vampires in Port Angeles that were trying to kill me and my family. I remembered Carlisle saying...

"_Bella once you have practiced holding your shield more and you are confident that you can hold it long enough, then we will be able to fight. Do not feel pressurized, Bella. We all weren't expecting you to hit 20 minutes today so if you continue going the way you are going now, we will be ready in a couple of days!" _I had officially memorized the words. I kept saying them over and over again and I knew the more time I get practicing the quicker we can finish this once and for all.

"Are you coming Bella?" Edward began.

"Yes, coming now but I am just going to leave Jake a note telling him where we are" I replied to Edward quietly not wanting to wake them. I lifted a piece of paper of the mantelpiece and wrote:

_Jake, Gone hunting with Edward and then practicing my shield. Be back later. Make sure there is someone with Nessie at all times. _

_Bella xo._

I stuck it on the cupboard in the kitchen because it's the first place Jake goes in the morning once he has woke up to get his massive breakfast which is more like a three course meal dinner to me!

"Come on" Edward laughed when he saw where I put the note, he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out the front door.

"Smell that?" I asked him as my nose attracted a wiff of it.

"Yes I can smell it all right" He replied.

Edward and I ran into the forest to where the smell of the deer was coming from. We arrived to a small set of deer. There must've been about 10 of them but 2 filled me up. Edward leapt into the air and jumped on top of one of them. He was quick. He had the deer finished in less than a minute. I do not know how he does it so flawlessly without any effort at all. I was watching him and I forgot that I was supposed to be hunting too. I snapped out of my train of thought and joined my husband. That sounded so good to say now. I jumped on the biggest one I saw and when I was finished Edward was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him embarrassed.

"Nothing, you look kind of sexy" He complimented.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I replied knowing that was an understatement.

I looked around me after I ate my second deer and Edward had finished his third one. He was standing waiting for me. It didn't take me long either though because he started before me. I looked down at my long sleeved white top, dark skinny jeans and white high heels I was wearing due to Alice and saw that there was no blood stains on them. The heels didn't bother me much anymore. I knew that I would have to get used to them the way Alice kept dressing me.

"Your getting nearly as good at this as me" Edward smiled smugly at me.

"Well I would be better at this than you by now if I didn't have to wear these high heels" I pointed down to them. "Maybe you should give it a go" I teased him.

"No thank you" He responded shaking his head from side to side. "You know I saw Alice showing Nessie some of her clothes yesterday morning and Nessie's face lit up. At least Alice can't say Nessie never inherited anything from her" He told me laughing.

We were walking slowly holding hands. I looked ahead and could see the area we practiced in. "Come on" I said to Edward excitedly.

"You never slow down, do you?" Edward acknowledged.

"No" I answered his rhetorical question.

"Ok, off you go" Edward said ready.

I pushed my shield as far as I could. It stretched 10 metres out across the field. I only need it to stretch to 5 metres but the more the better.

"Impressive" Edward complimented. This was the first time he saw me stretch my shield this far. I didn't feel the need for it but I thought that maybe with my shield being stretched further that it wouldn't hold as long so I decided to try it out.

"Thanks" I said concentrating.

"Since when can you stretch it out this far?" Edward asked with surprise in his eyes.

"Since before the Volturi came" I told him truthfully.

"That's is why I want to be able to read your mind" He told me.

"Now that we have a found a way you can read it you just need to ask" I told him.

"Bella, can I read your mind?" He asked.

"Yes Edward" I replied.

I let my mind go and let him into my thoughts. The only time Edward could read my thoughts was whenever I had my shield up and let him in. I was thinking about us and Renesmee and Jake and I was thinking about our wedding. One of the best days of my life where I walked down that aisle to Edward who was waiting on me...Me. At that moment I knew he was my Edward forever and ever. Then I thought about our honeymoon on Island Esme and.... I had run away with my thoughts again and realized that Edward had heard them. I blocked him from my thoughts.

"Why did you stop?" He asked "I was enjoying that" boasted Edward.

"Really, I wonder why?" I said to him sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I was starting to feel weak. "Wow" Edward complimented looking down at the stop watch.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Bella you have been holding your shield now for 40 minutes" Edward congratulated.

I was stunned. I was so happy. It didn't seem that long. The time flew by. "I don't believe you" I confessed looking at Edward with shock.

"Look" He said holding up the stopwatch. It now said 41 minutes 39 seconds.

I was still holding my shield. "You can stop now, Bella." Edward shouted. "You can stop. You did it."

Edward came running over to me. He lifted me up and swung me around. "I'm so proud of you" He praised me.

"Thank you" I replied so happy.

He put me down. His lips met mine and I felt so happy.

"Now we can finish this once and for all" He smiled at me. "Come on. I want to tell Carlisle and the others. They won't believe it."

Edward kissed me again then held me by the hand and we started running. He was suddenly getting on like Emmett, like a baby. I laughed into myself. We stopped in front of the house and walked from there. Edward burst through the door like he was going to attack someone. Everyone except Alice jumped.

"Thank you very much for the warning Alice" Emmett turned towards her and said sarcastically.

"You are absolutely welcome, Emmett" Alice returned smirking fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Edward, What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Guess?" Edward told him.

"Edward calm down" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella hit 41 minutes 39 seconds on holding her shield" Edward precisely told them all.

"Well done, Bella" They were all up of their seats congratulating me and coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks" I said. Next thing I felt was Emmett grabbing me in a big bear hug.

"Yea,...Emmett you can let go now," I protested as he crushed me into him. Although he wasn't actually crushing me, he was holding me really tight.

"Congratulations Momma" Nessie said in Jacob's arm's.

It was the first time I saw them both. Nessie was holding her arms out for me. I lifted her from Jacob's arms. "Thank you" I replied looking at her.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Got your note this morning. Don't know why you stuck it on the cupboard though." Jake said confused.

"Yea,...Jake you can let go now." I protested again as he hug me the same way Emmett had

He put me down and me and Edward started laughing at what Jake said. How did he not know why I sutck it on the cupboard?, I thought to myself. Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you Momma" She said.

"Love you too, Nessie" I replied to her.

"I think now we can finish this once and for all" Carlisle announced to everyone. Everyone nodded and we all fell silent.

**HIT THE BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY :)**


	10. Clothes Disaster!

Edward and I were at our cottage door about to get dressed for the fight. Renesmee was over at the house with the rest of the family.

"Remember that night with the meteor and I said I had nothing to wish for?" I reminded Edward as we walked into the cottage.

"Yes" He replied unsure as to where this was going.

"I guess I lied" I confessed. "I do have something to wish for but it's too late to wish for it now."

"What did you want to wish for?" Edward asked me speculatively.

"I would have wished that all this was over and we were back to _normal_" I emphasized the word normal which was one thing that we aren't.

"Why would you waste a wish for that when it is going to happen anyway?" He asked.

Damn. I thought. He did it again. He said the right thing. The only thing I had left to say was "With all of us alive?"

"With all of us alive!" He explained kissing my forehead. We walked into our bedroom and I walked towards the closet. I pulled out my old sweats which was probably the only sweats I had left because of Alice. I realized there was a note on the bed. I went over to read it. It was from Alice.

_Hey Bella, Go over to the closet and open the bottom left drawer. I picked your clothes out for the fight. I couldn't have you dressing yourself. _

_U better wear them!_

_Alice!_

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" I moaned louder than was necessary.

"What's wrong?" Edward wondered coming over to the bed. He sat down.

"Alice is what's wrong!" I told him handing him the letter.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes in the bottom left drawer.

"She cannot be serious!" I agonized.

Edward finished reading the note and let out a loud laugh.

"Edward Cullen, this is not funny. This is anything but funny" I shouted at him putting the whole drawer on the bed.

"I cannot believe she expects me to fight in those" I threw myself onto the bed and put the pillow over my head.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I squealed letting the anger out of me.

I lifted my head out of the pillow and Edward was lying staring at me smiling.

"If you laugh one more time I will not be responsible for my actions" I cautioned him.

"I'm sorry but come on Bella, It's Alice, I mean what did you expect." He questioned.

"I expected Alice to be more concerned about the fight and not my clothes" I responded.

I looked over at the clothes. "Someone please kill me" I groaned not meaning it of course. "Edward, what are you staring at?" I asked him getting agitated.

"Your sexy when your angry" He jokingly giggled.

"Eat a pillow" I bellowed throwing it at him.

I sat up on the bed staring at them in disgust. I lay back down on the the bed horizontally and shut my eyes. I opened them again and Edward because of my position Edward was looking at me upside down. He kissed me and said "What you are wearing won't affect your fighting, after all your stone" He acknowledged.

"Thanks for reminding me" I said my head spinning from the kiss.

"The sick masochistic lion looks like he is going to eat the stupid lamb" Edward said of our position.

What he said brought me back to the day Edward showed me his crystal-like body on the meadow.

"Well this position is about to be broken because someone has to get dressed into clothes she doesn't want to get dressed in." I sarcastically reminded him.

"In that case..." Edward bent down and kissed me again. "I'll be in the living room. Come out when your dressed"

"Fine" I raged.

He laughed walking out of the room.

"Stop it" I shouted after him.

I took the clothes out of the drawer. It wasn't just the clothes in the drawer, it was jewellery and make up too. I put on the skinny jeans and the baggy blue dress top. I then put on the diamanté silver high heels. I put the mascara and lip gloss on. Then I put on the silver disc pendant chain, bangles, oval ring and hoop earrings. I felt like a barbie doll. Last but not least I sprayed the Britney Spears Curious perfume and walked out to the living room.

"Wow" Edward complimented. "You look beautiful." He grinned.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Your also getting better at taking compliments from me" He bragged holding my hand.

We swiftly walked out the door of the cottage and ran through the forest still holding hands. We got there in no time at all. We approached the door. I opened it and walked into the house. Everyone was ready. Emmett was rubbing his hands against each other with a cheeky grin on him. Rosalie was standing at his side. She was wearing a yellow jewel trim tube top, white skinny jeans, and yellow high heels. Alice was staring at me with a huge smile on her face. I felt beaten. She was wearing a purple slinky belted top, skinny jeans, and stilettos. I suddenly forgotten that we were actually dressed like this for a fight. I felt stupid. Jasper was behind Alice. Jake and Nessie were sitting on the couch along with Esme and Carlisle who was the first to speak.

"The wolves are meeting us at Port Angeles" Carlisle announced. "Esme, Jake and Nessie are staying here until we know they are actually there and aren't playing games and if they are there they will follow. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Lets go" Carlisle said.

Emmett was first out the door followed by Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle.

"She will be fine Bella" Esme said convinced.

"Thank you, Esme" I replied.

Edward and I ran out the door.

"Is Jake Ok? I would have thought he wanted to be with us" I asked Edward.

"He is fine. He wanted to stay with Nessie. He made the choice" Edward explained.

We were running through the woods at full speed, the wind blowing through my hair. Soon this would all be over! Carlisle was leading us. Edward took my hand. I looked at him and smiled. I remembered that day when I was in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela and I went to the library and some guys stalked me. Then Edward came and rescued me. It seemed like such a long time ago. I wondered, What would Angela and Jessica be doing right now? I was brought out of my train of thought by Edward who suddenly started laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alice feels so privileged knowing that you wore those clothes!" He explained.

"Like I had much of a choice" I smirked.

Alice turned around and give me a cheesy grin that said 'Ha'.

We stopped. I wondered why and then I saw the wolves in front of us. We must have been here. It didn't matter that there were overgrown wolves right in front of us because it was 3.00am in the morning and most people in Port Angeles would be asleep and have their houses locked, not that it mattered.

Carlisle said something very quickly to the wolves I didn't catch it. Sam, the leader nodded and they ran out of sight. Carlisle turned around to face us.

"You know the drill! We stick together until we know they are here. The wolves have gone one direction of the town so we go the other." Carlisle explained.

**Plz Review!!! To find what Bella, Alice and Rosalie's outfits look like go onto my profile!!**


	11. Unwanted Surprise

A half an hour had past and we had still yet to find them. I was beginning to sense something was not right. We stopped.

"That's it. We have covered our area. If they are still here the wolves will find them." Carlisle declared.

"Then they aren't here. From what I hear from Sam the wolves have finished too!" Edward announced.

"Something is wrong" I confessed. "I can feel it!"

I looked at everyone while saying this then Edward held my hand. I looked at Alice once more. She had the expression on her face that I recognized time and time again. She was having a vision!

"Ohh...No...Ohh...No!" Alice hesitated.

"Alice, What is it? Alice what's wrong? I asked her getting worried.

"Edward is right they aren't here. They...They have....NESSIE!" Alice announced.

Edward and Emmett both let out a very loud snarl. Edward's face tightened. I froze on the spot. A feeling rushed through me. I had felt it before. It felt like a part of me was took away. It was the same feeling I got when Edward left me! I was about to run but then Carlisle said, "How did they know where we were and that Nessie was not with us!"

"They smelt our scent when we were on our way here and they only smelt seven of us. They knew that Jake wasn't with us so Nessie would be were Jake was and they instantly ran the opposite direction and headed for the house where they thought they would be then it happened. Esme and Jake didn't know anything was going to happen and they weren't ready to defend themselves so Ryan took all their energy from them" Alice answered really quickly. This time though I knew what she had said.

"Alice you can only tell things that happen in the future so we still have a chance of getting back to the house in time!" Carlisle pointed out.

"We don't. They will be hitting the house in 30 seconds." Alice frantically said.

"I'M STILL WONDERING WHY WE ARE STANDING HERE" I shouted.

I left go of Edward's hand and headed back to the house. Edward was by my side before I could turn around. He took hold of my hand again. Then when I turned around Carlisle and the others were behind me! I looked at Edward then picked up the pace and was running as fast as I had ever ran before. I realized I was running for my daughter's life! The house came into view. On the outside it was the same way we had left it. Edward ran in front of me and opened the door.

"NESSIE" I yelled frantically as I ran in. The others were instantly behind me. "NESSIE" I yelled again though it was too late. Esme and Jake were lying on the floor not moving. Ryan had did what Alice said and took their energy from them! Carlisle ran over to Esme and I ran over to Jake. Jake looked lifeless.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jake apologized. "I'm gonna kill 'em"

Jake got up angrily and the colour was coming back into his cheeks. He started shaking.

"JAKE WHERE DID THEY GO?" I shouted with anger running through me knowing Jake was going to change form.

I looked over at Esme who had her head buried in Carlisle's chest.

"They headed into the forest" Jake answered. He was in his wolf form the minute those words came out of his mouth.

Edward grabbed me and started running. He put me down on my feet when we were outside the house. It must have been about 6.00am in the morning. The daylight was staring to come through and the sun was shining. We were running swiftly through the forest. Loud snarls was coming from Edward and howls coming from Jake. I looked at Edward and his diamond skin was beautiful. I still wasn't really used to it yet!

"We are right behind you guys. We aren't going anywhere" Emmett said from behind.

I turned around and saw them all there. I smiled at them as best I could. I knew it was very weak. They were putting themselves at risk for Nessie and that meant alot to me. I just couldn't show it right now.

"He can smell them" Edward announced looking in Jake's direction.

Edward suddenly snarled "No, I am taking Ryan!"

Jake howled at him.

"Fine we both take him, the more the better" Edward responded.

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice, take Emma. She may be their strongest but she cannot be that strong!" Edward ordered. I nodded.

"Emmett and Jasper, take Jason" Edward told them. I heard a 'Yesss' coming from Emmett.

"Esme and Carlisle, take Karl. Remember they have Nessie, KILL THEM! Edward demanded. "The wolves are right behind us"

I looked around and Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Jared and Paul were all their. The more I saw them the bigger they got.

"Sam, you, me, Jake and Paul take Ryan. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Leah take Emma. Emmett, Jasper, Embry and Quil take Jason. Esme, Carlisle, Seth and Jared take Karl." Edward announced to them again with concentration! "They have Renesmee so remember don't do anything that will risk harming her and Bella when I nudge you release your shield!"

I looked ahead again and saw the four vampires and my daughter up ahead. Ryan had Renesmee in his arms. She looked so scared. When she saw us coming she was grabbing her arms out for me. Edward grabbed hold of my arm when he saw the look of terror and sadness spread across my face. I tightened my hand around his. The vampires were just standing there with smirks on their faces. They seemed so confident. I looked around at where we were and I vaguely recognized the place from my human memories. It was where Laurent tried to kill me and where I saw the wolves for the first time. I was actually surprised I remembered it because there were very few things I did remember.

"What do we have here" Ryan sarcastically said when he saw us vampires but when the wolves came into view I heard each of them gasp.

They were all wearing the same clothes when I saw them in Nessie's wolves let out howls and Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle to my surprise let out snarls. We were now all positioned in a line ready to attack.

"What you have here are the vampires and wolves about to destroy you lot the same way they did to your family!" Edward smirked confidently.

I laughed under my breath at his comeback. It was impressive but obviously not to them. I saw Jason about to launch but Ryan stared at him. Suddenly he calmed down. They reminded me so much of the Volturi. The way they looked, the way they talked and their facial expressions!

"If I were you Edward I would remember I have your daughter right here" He said pointing to Nessie. "She is a pretty little thing, very feisty probably get's that from you. We wouldn't want her getting hurt now would we?" He threatened.

"And if I were you I would know that if you lay one finger on her you'll be in for a heck of a surprise" Edward cautioned him with his teeth clenched together.

"I think I can live with that" Ryan smirked.

"Yes, well that is part of the problem and part of where you are wrong because you won't be _living_ with it." Edward told him.

He knew fine rightly that Edward meant he would kill him.

"Look Edward, face it, the best thing for you to do right now is keep your mouth shut!" He angrily told him.

"No you face it the best thing for you to do right now is keep YOUR mouth shut or we'll shut it for you!" Edward threatened.

This was making him really mad. It was making them all really mad! Edward nudged me and I knew the fight was about to start. I released my shield with all the force I had. I didn't stretch it out to far. I didn't see the need when we were all standing close together. Ryan handed Renesmee to Emma and looked down. He looked up again so quick and came running towards us. Edward let go of my hand and said "Get our daughter. I'll see you soon. I love you" and he kissed my cheek. Sam, Jake and Paul were all around Edward ready to kill Ryan who was now in front of them.

I kept my shield held out. Ryan tried to take their energy from them but failed miserably. I looked ahead again and Jason was launching himself at a now ready Emmett, Jasper, Embry and Quil. Emmett was so ready for this. Then came Karl launching himself at Esme, Carlisle, Seth and Jared. His eyes looked so ravenous up close. Emma stood in the distance and didn't move. I noticed she didn't have Renesmee. She came launching towards me, Rosalie, Alice and Leah.

"Where is Nessie?" I asked Alice confused.

"Right there" Alice told me.

I looked ahead to where she was pointing and Nessie hands were held up by chains strapping her to the tree and chains strapped around her body. She was about 30 metres out in the distance. Emma had suddenly landed and Rosalie, Alice, Leah were all over her. For now they didn't need me. I looked around at the others. There was a huge fire burning and I wondered, who lit it? Nobody was dead yet then I wondered, Who actually was going to die? Could my family be broken apart forever? Why did they leave Nessie where we could see her? Was it a trap?

So many questions and one had yet to be answered.

**Credit to LittleAngel09 for Nessie strapped in chains to tree!!**

**I won't know what you think until you tell me! Plz Review!**


	12. Let the Battle commence!

I watched on in horror as the fire blazing in the middle of the field just grew bigger and bigger. I was surprised a fire brigade had not come to the forest, though yet again the trees were really huge and we were deep into the forest. Right now things were not going as well as I would have hoped. Edward, Sam, Jake and Paul had Ryan under control. He was now really weak so that was good and Emmett, Jasper, Embry and Quil were also doing really well, especially Emmett. They had Jason under complete control. I knew that Jason was going to be the first one ripped to pieces and burnt for eternity in the fire. There were a dozen werewolf bites all over him. However, the others weren't doing so well. Karl was more hassle than I had expected him to be. He through Seth and Jared using his power (telekinesis). He threw them with his hands. They banged against a tree. It was so strong the tree began to shake. It looked pretty painful. As much as I tried to kid myself Emma was definitely the strongest. I was trying really hard to control my shield. It was now stretched about 15 metres out. I had to stretch it further because Seth and Jared hit the tree which was outside my shield. Everything was happening so close to where Nessie was trapped. Jake still had not noticed that Nessie was trapped which was the way I wanted it to be. If Jake saw her I would dread to think what he would do. I was trying so desperately to concentrate but it wasn't working quite well. Around me my family were fighting against other vampires and I was just standing there when I could be helping. I had had enough. I ran full speed towards Emma and bit her neck. The others hadn't did this yet but I felt the need to do it. She didn't know I was coming as I came from behind. Blood drained from her neck. It smelt pretty good but I resisted. I was used to it now with Nessie and Charlie near me a lot. I was now positioned upon her as if I was getting a piggy back ride. I covered her eyes and Leah bit her. Alice jumped up too and twisted her neck around the exact same way she did with James. I heard the crack of her bones. It was disgusting. I shivered then jumped down from her. Rosalie and Alice took care of the rest. Leah went over to help Carlisle, Esme, Seth and Jared. I was startled by huge growls coming from the wolves. I looked around and saw Seth, Jared and Quil all lying on the ground in pain. A pain struck through my body when I saw them hurt. I looked over at Nessie who now had her eyes closed. I wished I could do the same thing and just wake up and this would all be over. Twenty-five minutes had now past since I released my shield. I was feeling pretty strong. Alice and Rosalie ran towards Karl who was causing the most problems. There was now 7 of them against Karl. It seemed pretty ridiculous. I looked at the fire and saw the remains of a once beautiful Emma. I wondered how long it would take for Ryan to find out and how he would react.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" A loud screech came from Ryan.

Well not that long, I answered my question.

He now had his teeth clenched together really tight, I thought they were going to fall out any minute.

"AHHHHHH" He yelled angrily.

His eyes turned really dark. Oops, I thought. For him to be hungry right now probably wasn't the best of thing to happen. Ryan went mad. He lifted Jake who was all over him and through him over to the other end of the forest. I jumped at the anger coming from his body right now. At least Jake hadn't seen Nessie yet. I stretched my shield out another 10 metres to where Jacob lay. Ryan shot me a death glance which Edward saw. Edward pounced on him and covered his eyes the same way I did to Emma. Sam and Paul bite him. He seemed to be bitten quite a lot now. I wondered how much times it would take for him to be bitten before they killed him. Jake who was now back on his feet was helping out Embry who was taking on Jason. Embry had bitten Jason's ears' off.

"Eww" I said out loud. It was repulsive. I looked away.

My eyes met Nessie's for the first time since the fight started. Her eyes had scared written all over them. Although she was so far away, I saw her lips moving.

"_I Love You, Momma"_ they said. A shiver ran through my body. I was interrupted by the smoke coming from the fire. It was huge. It wouldn't be long now before the police and the firebrigade came. Someone else had died. Ohh, No, I thought to myself. I turned around and saw Jason's body being burning to shreds. I exhaled a deep breath.

"Two to go" I crossed my fingers hopeful. Right now the chance they would survive was against them. It was Edward, Paul, Sam, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Embry and Quil onto Ryan and Alice, Rosalie, Jared, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, and Leah onto Karl.

"Ohh No" I exhaled.

Jake noticed Nessie. He starred at her and didn't move an inch. I saw the anger, sadness and pain running through his eyes. He let out a huge growl.

"Jake, Nooooooo" I wailed at him. It was too late. Jake ran towards Nessie. He was running the fastest I had ever seen him run. Jake ran out of the shield. He was about 5 metres away from Nessie then suddenly Jake was being struck down to the ground and mentally tortured. His energy was draining from him. It was Ryan and his power reminded me of the time when Jane tortured Edward mentally. It was as if Jake was being electrocuted. It hurt me to watch him after watching what happened to Edward.

"Jakeeeeeeeee" Nessie yelled now trying to wrestle her way out of the chains. "Jakeeee"

I thought I saw a tear run down her cheek but I wasn't be quite sure. I spun around to see how Ryan was managing to this to Jake.

My family and the wolves were all lying on the ground. Karl had flung them all of him and Ryan.

"Impossible" I muttered to myself.

I looked around me and realized I was the only one standing alongside them. How did everything change so quickly? In such a short amount of time?

Ryan was still draining Jake's energy. Jake let out huge painful howls.

"Jacobbbbbb" Nessie kept shouting.

I couldn't turn around to see Nessie. I had my eyes set on Ryan and Karl the whole time.

"Daddyyyyy" Nessie screamed. I looked over to Edward. He was getting up. Edward's face was full of hatred. For the first time in a long time Edward looked scary. He pounced with all his force into Ryan. Karl lifted his hands to attack Edward.

"Nooooo" I yelled. I ran infront on Karl's hands to protect Edward and it worked. Next thing I knew he raised his hands to me. I felt like being lifted into the air. He threw me forcefully against the tree. I banged my head of it. I knew I had dropped down my shield.

"Mommmaaaaaa" I heard Nessie squeal out to me.

"BELLA" Edward screamed. "Bella answer me" I couldn't see where Edward was. My vision went blurry and my energy was dying. I tried to answer him but I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't protect my daughter, my husband or my family. Suddenly a pair of arms where beside me lifting my head up. Unfortunatley, It wasn't Edward's hands.

"Bella, Bella, Are you okay" Carlisle asked me concerned.

I was starting to come around a little.

"Yea," I said shaking my head. Though I wasn't Okay. I was far from okay at the minute. I felt light-headed and felt Ryan had took my energy from me. I guessed that is what might have blurred my vision. I got up slowly. Everyone was up on their feet trying their hardest except Jacob who remained in the same position he had since he was attacked. Suddenly a huge force of anger swept over the field. I wondered where it was coming from. I looked in Nessie's direction and black, silver and white lasers were coming from her eyes. They hit Karl. The minute the lasers were emblazoned upon his skin he was burnt to shreds of pieces on that spot.

"That's what you get for hurting my Momma" Nessie grumbled.

Everyone looked stunned at what had happened. Nessie....Nessie. I shook my head to make sure it wasn't a concussion. Nessie just....just killed him.

"This is what you get for hurting my Jacob" Nessie cautioned Ryan. He tried to run but it was no use. Nessie released those lasers again. They were thick and a lot of energy came from them. They hit Ryan's skin and he was burnt to shreds of pieces too on that very spot.

"That is what I call impossible" I mumbled under my breath physically frozen.

My 9 month old daughter had just saved her family from being killed.

Nessie released herself from the chains with the lasers. Wow. She crawled over to Jake. Jake had missed it all and had still not moved. I got up swiftly and ran over to where they were.

"Jake" Nessie said stroking his fur. She jumped into my arms and buried her head into my chest.

"Jake," I repeated stroking his fur. Jake shuddered at the feel of my skin. He opened his eyes frantically.

"Jake, it's Ok, it's over" I told him. He looked at Nessie in my arms and ran the side of his face against her hair. Nessie smiled a brilliant smile and leapt onto Jake. Jake licked Nessie's face. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. This time I knew it was Edward. I placed my head on his chest and looked up to his beautiful face. We didn't say anything, he just cradled me in his arms. I looked around at the rest of my family. Rosalie was cradled in Emmett's arms. Jasper and Alice were kissing and Esme and Carlisle had their arms placed around each others waists. The wolves except Jake were back into their human forms. Everyone was just looking at Nessie and Jake who were playing like nothing had ever happened. Jake licked Nessie's face again.

"Ewwww, Jake, slabbery" Nessie moaned while whipping her face.

"It looks like someone got their powers" Carlisle proudly said to Nessie.

"What is her power by the way?" I asked.

"Nessie's power is tied to her emotions. Not only can she send bad deadly lasers, she can also send happy, loving, sad, and other sorts as well. Her power is similar to Jasper's in many ways except Jasper can't kill people mentally. It just depends on Nessie's mood!" Alice explained to me. I stared at my daughter as proud as I possibly could be. Then I remembered something...

"Ohh Nessie, I love you too" I said remembering the moment I was interrupted.

Nessie pounced of Jake and into my arms. Jake got up and ran through the trees, out of sight to change forms. Nessie's head was rested on my chest, Edward's hand was around my waist and the other stroking Nessie's ringlets. An hour an a half ago I didn't know if my family would survive and we all have because of Nessie. I was so relieved at this moment, no word could possibly come close to describing how I was feeling!

**Credit to LittleAngel09 who came up with the idea that Nessie's power is tied to her emotion.**

**Thnkz a lot :)**


	13. Party Preparations!

"Bella" Jake murmured taking me away from my thoughts. He was back in his human form. I had forgotten we were still in the field. "Can I take Nessie back to the house?"

I looked around and everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went back to the house" Jake answered. "So can I?"

"Of course, Jake sorry." Nessie leapt into Jacob arms. Nessie had the biggest smile on her face right now. She was so beautiful. Edward still had his arms wrapped around me.

Jake and Nessie ran through the field out of sight into the forest. I heard the fire-brigade coming then I realized the fire was still burning.

"We better go" Edward acknowledged. "They'll be here in a few minutes"

"Yea" I replied.

Edward took hold of my hand and we ran out of the field. When we were deep enough into the forest we slowed down to a human walking pace.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Edward" I confessed.

"At that moment when he threw you against the tree..." He hesitated "I thought I was going to lose you too."

Edward looked down at the ground. He looked annoyed at himself for letting it go that far. I knew he felt it was all his fault because everytime I got hurt he always felt it was his fault. I had gotten very good at reading his facial expressions lately. I felt I had too because he was always so good at reading mine. I stopped walking and turned to face Edward. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly in my embrace. He stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" He agonized.

I let go of him and he was staring at the ground. I took his face in my hands.

"Edward, look at me" I pleaded. He slowly lifted his head up. I looked into his eyes and saw pain, hurt and sorrow running through them.

"This is not your fault. You could not have done any better than what you did today." I could see he didn't believe me. "I promise you, Edward. You were amazing. This was a team effort and there were a lot of us involved. We cannot blame one another. It is over and dealt with."

Edward pulled me to his chest and cradled me in his arms.

"I love you, Bella" He declared.

"I love you, too with all my frozen heart" I joked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and laughed at my joke. I was laughing at it myself.

"Did I ever tell you that no matter how much I say it, I never get bored at saying how much I love you, ever?" He asked.

"No, but you just did and I'm glad because I feel the same too" I smiled at his angelic face.

"I don't know how I ever managed to live 109 years without you" He said. The sun sparkled through onto his skin. I sighed. Could my life get any more perfect? I was imagining him shirtless with the sun shining on his skin.

"Stop it, your dazzling me" I complained. He laughed.

"I'm not doing anything!" He lied.

"Yes you are, your saying all the right things again."

He chuckled even louder. I hit him on the arm playfully. The house came into view. I was sad for some reason. I just wanted to talk to Edward all day.

Edward was still laughing and he still couldn't have been laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked confused.

"I don't know if I should tell you." He giggled.

"Why, what's going on?" I was getting frustrated.

He didn't answer me.

"Edward, remember when you said you wouldn't take so long to tell my things because I get frustrated too easily and impatient. This is the time" I reminded him.

"I know, Bella. I'm sorry. It's just...."

"Just what?" This wasn't going to be good.

"Alice is throwing a party tonight to celebrate. She is bossing everyone around right now to get the decorations ready and get the food ready for the wolves who are also invited."

"Nooo" I groaned closing my eyes and putting my hands over them. Edward put his arm around my shoulder. "Please tell me your joking, please" I pleaded.

"I'm joking" He smiled.

"Really?"

"No, but you told me to tell you I was joking." He laughed.

"Edward Cullen, you are so not funny" I raged hitting his shoulder playfully. "Can we not just pretend the police arrested us. We could go back to the cottage and phone them and tell them we got caught back at the field when the fire-brigade arrived?"

"Unfortunately not because your daughter is in there excited to tell you, so don't burst her bubble" He cautioned.

Of course she was. Nessie was always so excited at things like this. She was the only thing stopping me from not going.

"This day has been bad enough without a party. Is it too much too ask for a bit of peace and quiet with my family?"

"Ohh, Come on, we'll do it together" Edward said holding his hand out.

"Fine" I gave in taking hold of his hand. "but you won't be made to dress up as a barbie doll. I mean, is this not dress up enough?" I pointed to my clothes and heels I was already wearing

"Maybe not a barbie doll, but try wearing a suit" He pointed out.

"Looks like we are both going to be in for a heck of a ride" I complained.

"Ready?" He asked about to open the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Edward giggled quietly and opened the door. I took a deep breath. We were greeted by a happy Renesmee pouncing up and down in Jake's arms.

"Momma, Daddy, Auntie Alice is throwing a party tonight" Renesmee cheered.

I cheered up a little when I saw her so happy. I guess this is what everyone needs to kind of lighten the mood a little. I realized I had forgotten to talk to Edward about Nessie's power. I was kind of suspicious at why she received her power today and at that moment during the fight and worried at how well she can control it.

"Exactly what we need" I pretended to be happy about it.

"Momma, Auntie Alice told me to tell you to go upstairs when you came in. She got you the most beautiful dress I have ever seen." Nessie boasted.

Edward giggled to himself and let go of my hand. He knew this was coming. He is going to be in so much trouble later, I made a note in my head to remember to consult him about this.

"Have a good time" He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Very unlikely" I said really low so only he could hear me.

"Jake maybe you and I should...um....help with the decorations" Edward smiled.

"Ohh no you don't. Auntie Alice wants you and Jake as well to give you both your suits. The decorations and the food have been took care off." Nessie informed them both.

I giggled and smiled at her. "High five" I said holding my hand up. Nessie giggled and high fived me. Edward and Jake walked up the stairs awkwardly behind us.


	14. Getting Dressed!

"In here you lot" Alice called from the bedroom.

Nessie, Jake, Edward and I walked into the bedroom where Alice was seated. The room was spotless considering the much clothes lying on Alice's bed. There was a dress for me and a dress for Nessie and a suit each for Edward and Jacob. It didn't seem like much but Alice had a whole load of her clothes on the bed along with our clothes.

"Edward and Jacob, here are your suits and your shoes. Go get suited and booted and Jake do me a favour and give the wolves a call. Tell them they have to be here at 8:00pm." Alice announced in a bossy tone.

"Alice, I really don't see why we can't just wear a shirt and jeans instead of a suit. It's only a party" Edward laughed.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that last bit" Alice bellowed, "and you have to wear a suit because it isn't just us girls that have to make an effort, you all do too."

Jake stood by Edward's side smirking at Alice's reaction. Nessie had her arms folded.

"You tell them, Auntie Alice. It's not just us that have to look pretty. You need to look at least half decent standing next to us, Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme" Nessie giggled sarcastically. "We wouldn't want to look too nice or anything now would we, Daddy?"

Nessie glared at Edward. He sighed.

"Fine, we'll wear the suits" Edward huffed.

I put Nessie down because she was pointing over to Alice's wardrobe. She ran over to the clothes and started flicking through Alice's belongings, but Alice didn't mind.

"It doesn't really matter what you wear" I teased looking at Edward making sure Nessie didn't hear that.

He smiled his crooked smile again. It always dazzled me.

"Ok, Sister still in the room here. Leave your 'love antics' until later on after my party. I've already told Emmett and Rosalie this, I didn't think I would need to tell you too." Alice muttered.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at the corner of my eye.

"I saw that" Alice shouted at him and Jake who were walking out of the room.

Edward and Jake let out huge roars of laughter. I went over to the bed and sat down next to Alice.

"Why have you got all these clothes out, Alice?" I asked.

"Actually, Bella I was kind of hoping you could keep them for me in your cottage. It's just there isn't enough room in my wardrobe and I've got a whole new load of clothes coming tomorrow so I need to make room." Alice pleaded.

I looked over at her wardrobe which was about the size of my bedroom back at Charlie's house and it was full of clothes. Nessie was getting herself stuck amongst them but thought it was funny. I heard her giggles from inside the wardrobe.

"Ok, I'll take them but under one condition." I said.

"I know, I know, Ok, Bella I will let you wear and buy your clothes out from now on. Although the only clothes you have now are the ones I bought you. Anyway whatever but on special events I pick your clothes. Deal?" Alice comprised.

I guess I was going to have to deal. It was going to be the only compromise I was going to get from her that was as good as that.

"Deal" I agreed.

"Thanks Bella, I knew you'd say yes" Alice rejoiced. "I'll give you them after the party tonight but don't go without them."

"I won't."

"Ok, good. Here is your dress" Alice handed me a baby blue dress which came to just above the knee. Nessie was right. It was beautiful. It was silk, ruched and gathered. "and your shoes."

"Nessie!" Alice called. Nessie came prancing out of the wardrobe holding up a silver necklace Alice had bought a while back.

"Auntie Alice, Can I wear this with my dress?" Nessie asked smiling.

"Of course, you can" Alice grinned.

"Be careful though, Nessie that necklace cost alot of money." I told her looking at the necklace she was holding.

"I will" Nessie replied. "I promise."

"Here you go, Nessie" Alice said handing her a cute pink dress and a pair of cute pink shoes.

Nessie's face lit up.

"I'm going to put them on" she said excitedly running into Alice's bathroom in her bedroom. She could dress herself now.

I had my dress on already before Alice showed Nessie her dress because I knew she would have sprinted for the bathroom.

"The food delivery man is coming. I'll be right back" Alice said to me.

I smiled. "Ok."

I looked in the mirror and put on the jewellery and make up Alice had left for me. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I shouted.

Edward entered the bedroom in his suit and tie and as usual he was beautiful. He shut the door behind him.

"Wow!" Edward complimented. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you too." I replied.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked.

"Momma, Are you ready?" Nessie called from the bathroom.

I stared at Edward and laughed.

"I guess that answered my question" He chuckled.

I smiled.

"Yes, Nessie, I'm ready" I called into her. Edward was sitting on the bed and I was putting on my earrings. Nessie came out of the bathroom. She was so adorable. She was wearing her dress, her shoes, her necklace and had a ribbon in her hair that matched her clothes. My smile grew alot bigger.

"You are absolutely beautiful Nessie" I told her.

"You too, Momma your very pretty. Daddy is very lucky to have you" Nessie said.

"Yes I am. Come here you" Edward said holding out his arms.

Nessie ran over to Edward and pounced into his arms.

"You still look nicer than me Nessie and I'm wearing a suit." Edward grinned. Nessie laughed at him. "I think I'm getting too old for this, What do you think?"

"I think you look very handsome Daddy and you smell nice too" Nessie commented.

"Well thanks Ness, Jake is downstairs waiting on you. Make sure you tell him he looks nice too, won't you?" Edward asked.

"I will and anyway Daddy, Jacob always looks nice" Nessie corrected him running out the door.

I chuckled. I went over to Edward and sat on his lap. I rested my head onto his chest.

"Your so good with her" I murmured.

"So are you" He admitted.

"She was right when she said I was lucky to have you, you know?" Edward told me.

"I'm lucky to have you too" I assured him.

"BELLA, EDWARD, GET DOWN HERE. THE PARTY HAS STARTED!" Alice called.

"I guess that's our queue to join this disaster" I joked.

"Well lets get it over with" Edward said getting up of the bed and holding my hand.


	15. The Party

Edward and I walked slowly down the stairs. Along the way Alice had put fairy lights around the banister and all the picture frames. We came into view of the living room. Their was a huge table at the middle of the room with seats for each of us around it. I didn't know where it came from. The television wasn't allowed on tonight under Alices' rules so was probably down in the basement with the cars. Edward's piano was moved over to the corner and there was a huge space in the middle of the room. I hope it isn't for dancing, I thought. The table was full of food. I had never seen any thing like it before and only the wolves were eating but after today they were bound to be starving. Everyone was here including Leah, who I thought would have made an excuse not to come and Emily was also here. I guess tonight made a change for her instead of always cooking for the wolves. She could have a bit of fun tonight too. Nessie was sitting on the kitchen worktop where Jake was tickling her. Everyone seemed happy and enjoying themselves and for once I was starting to think this party was a good idea after all. The past few months we had all worked together. The wolves were practically family. They always have been to me but the past couple of months brought us all closer. It felt like they belonged and their was no hatred what so ever. Alice had did a really good job tonight.

"This isn't so bad after all" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I know, I think your starting to read my mind, Edward" I laughed.

Edward walked over to where all the boys where which was gathered around the table because the wolves were eating. Rosalie waved for me to come over. I never thought in a million years my relationship with Rosalie would be this strong but it was and I liked it. No more grudges. I walked over to where all the girls where sitted. Nessie was in Emilys' arms. This was the first time she had ever met Emily and they were getting along really well.

"She's beautiful Bella." Emily commented.

"Thank you Emily. She likes you." I replied.

"I like her too" Emily said looking at Nessie.

"Well what do you think Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice, it's amazing. I guess having a party was a really good idea. You did a great job" I admitted.

Alice looked shocked.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?"Alice jokingly asked.

"Yes, Alice, i've never been better." I confessed.

"Well, thank you Bella. It means a lot to me that you said that." Alice smiled.

Esme spoke for the first time.

"I'm glad everyone is safe and sound. Today has been a long day and we all got through it. I'm really proud of each and every one of you for standing by each other," she said to me, Rosalie and Alice.

A huge laugh came from the other end of the room. Me and Leah were the first ones to look around at them. Leah smiled at me. The boys were in stitches of laughter.

"What are you all laughing at?" Alice asked.

"We were just remembering the look on Ryan's face before Nessie released her lasers." Jasper answered.

"Out of all the things that could of happened, I missed that" Jake said. "What was it Nessie done anyway?"

"Ask Nessie and she will show you" Carlisle said.

Emily let go of Nessie who walked over to the other end of the room. She jumped into Jakes' arms and touched his cheek. Everything fell silent for a moment.

"Wow!" Jake finally said. "You did that?" He asked Nessie completely shocked.

Nessie nodded.

"Hey, Bella you got the worst end of that tree than Seth and Jared put together" He acknowledged.

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

Nessie was on the ground again making her way back over to where we where.

"KARAOKE TIME" Alice announced.

Nessie planted herself in my arms.

"What?" Everyone echoed at her.

This was really bad but it was so much better than dancing.

"PICK A SONG AND SING ALONG" Alice laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rosalie protested. I was so on Rosalie's side on this one.

"Ohh C'mon you lot. It'll be fun. Don't worry. We'll not judge!" She announced.

"Why? Why not let me judge?" I offered so not wanting to do this.

"I don't think so Bella. Everyone is singing and that's that. I already know." She beamed.

Of course she would, I thought.

"So who's first?" Alice asked.

Everyone pointed to Edward straight away. After all he was the singer and pianist. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't nervous at all. He was way past that stage. He walked over to the piano and started playing. I had never heard him play the song before and it was because it wasn't one of the songs he had written. I knew the song quite well. Actually it was one of my favourites apart from Edward's and he knew that. It was called Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. When Edward was finishing the song he looked in my direction while singing,

_"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again, Don't make me change my mind, Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true, Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find."_

He sung that song so beautiful I had forgotten it was over. Everyone clapped.

"Who's next?" Alice chirped.

Everyone fell quiet. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I guess i'll go and get this over and done with, Don't laugh" She warned us.

Rosalie gripped the microphone in her hand.

"I'm going to sing this song, well try to sing this song because today during the fight this song popped up in my head." She pressed play on the music. Again I knew the song. It was Tears of an Angel by RyanDan.

_"Cover my eyes, Cover my ears, Tell me these words are a lie, It can't be true, That I'm losing you, The sun cannot fall from the sky."_

I couldn't believe Rosalie's voice. She was absolutely amazing. I was even more determined not to sing now than I was before. Rosalie never sang and everyone else was just as shocked as me when she started singing. Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes grew wider. She finished the song and stopped the music. Everyone was still quiet. Both the songs where slow considering it was a party but after today emotions where running high and we all had a sort of wake up call. These were songs with emotion explained in the words and they felt so peaceful.

"When I said don't laugh, I didn't mean it. You can laugh now" Rosalie insisted.

She didn't have a clue that she was so good.

"Rose, that was amazing. There is nothing to laugh at" I said.

"All these years and we didn't have a clue that you could sing" Esme quaked.

Rosalie looked shocked as everyone applauded her. She walked back to us and sat down embarrassed.

Time was flying by so quickly. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Carlisle, and Sam had already sung their songs. I was trying to pretend I wasn't there. How was I ever going to get through this? Ah Ha. I know. I looked at Nessie asleep in my arms. She probably fell asleep during Edward's song. I stood up quietly making sure I didn't wake her.

"I'm just going to put Nessie to bed" I said looking at everyone. They seemed to fall for it.

"Ok, Bella" Alice said.

"Edward, will you come and help me with fixing her bed? I don't want to move her too much" I asked.

"Of course" He said coming to my side as we walked up the stairs.

It was now 1.00am. Edward opened Nessie's bedroom door for me and went over to her bed. He lifted her blanket and fixed her pillows. Nessie had a bedroom in the cottage and at the Cullen's house. She slept wherever she fell asleep. I gently put her down in her bed. Edward tucked her in. Edward and I both kissed her on the forehead. We walked out of her bedroom and gently closed the door behind us. I could hear her light breathing as we were walking back downstairs.

"Oh Yes, Why didn't you warn me that as soon as I walked in through the door tongiht, Nessie was going to tell me Alice wanted me to go up and get dressed?" I asked him remembering I had to consult him.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I wanted to see your reaction. It was so funny" Edward laughed.

"Well at least one of us thought so" I told him.

He gently kissed my cheek. As we entered the living room I noticed that all the food had been eaten.

"I think we are going to head of now. It's getting late" Sam said helping Emily put her coat on.

I guess I made my way out of karaoke, I thought.

"Thanks for coming guys" Alice thanked as the wolves were walking out the door.

"Thank you Sam for everything. It's been a good night. At least now you can enjoy some proper sleep." Carlisle said.

"Finally and yes, I think I can say on behalf of all of us we enjoyed ourselves too. Do you need a hand tidying up before we go?" Sam offered.

"No thanks Sam. We'll get it sorted." Carlisle replied.

"Goodnight guys" I said.

"Goodnight" They replied.

"Goodnight Carlisle" Sam waved.

"Goodnight Sam" Carlisle responded.

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and I waved the wolves goodbye. Jacob slept in the Cullen's house every night now. When Nessie slept in the house, in her bedroom, Jake would sleep on the floor in her bedroom but when Nessie slept in the cottage, Jake would sleep in the kitchen of the Cullen's house. He had practically moved in. All the wolves except Sam and of course Jacob ran through the forest. Sam and Emily got into their car and drove of down the lane.

**To see what Bella and Nessies' outfits for the Party looked like go onto my profile! Again please tell me what you think. Good, Bad. Just tell me! :)**


	16. Surprise!

It was a very peaceful night, the stars were shining brightly in the sky. We all walked slowly back into the house, Edward had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. The music was still on and I recognized the song clearly as it was my lullaby which Edward wrote for me. I love that song so much, I thought as it played.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked holding out his arm as we walked into the living room.

I so wanted to say no but his eyes told me he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I gently put my hand in his and walked into the middle of the floor. I put my hand on his waist. Edward smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's been so long since we've done this." Edward realized.

"...and that's a bad thing because?..." I asked.

"It's a bad thing because it's nice to dance every now and then" He said as we danced around the floor.

I didn't reply, He brushed his hand through my hair. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme were dancing too. Jacob wasn't here so he probably went up to Nessie's bedroom to sleep.

I decided to change the subject to Nessie.

"What do we do about Nessie and her powers?" I asked him putting my head on his chest.

"Well, she already knows how to control them." Edward revealed. "She hasn't used them since the fight so that's good. It tells us she isn't going to just use them whenever she wants. Don't worry Bella, Nessie knows how strong her powers are."

"Well, in the worst case scenario, let's just say Nessie got really angry one day and she used her powers on one of us?" I acknowledged.

"Nessie and I had a conversation about this earlier through our thoughts and she promised whenever she felt she was going to release any of her powers, she would let us know. Trust me Bella, Nessie will be fine and we have Alice to tell us if anything is going to go wrong." Edward reminded us both.

I had completely forgotten about that.

My lullaby drifted off to an end.

Edward took my hand and we both went over to the couch. I sat on his lap and snuggled close to his chest. He was like my own personal teddy bear.

The others had came to join us on the couch.

"So, Who is doing the cleaning?" Carlisle asked with a smile spread across his face.

Nobody answered. I didn't mind cleaning. I was used to it now. I had been doing it most of my life.

Carlisle and Esme laughed. It was obviously a joke we didn't know about.

"I'm only joking. We'll get someone in to do it tomorrow." Carlisle laughed.

"You'd think you have all never cleaned before" Esme pointed out.

"Of course we have Mum, but to clean all this" Edward said looking around at the room, "would take too long and frankly, tonight isn't exactly the time to be cleaning."

"Good point bro," Emmett commented.

"Which is exactly why your father and I have organized something special for us all" Esme announced.

We all waited for her to continue.

"When we returned to the house earlier your father and I booked a special holiday to..........."

"THE ROYAL TOWERS IN THE BAHAMAS" Alice yelled interrupting Esme.

"Thanks for that, Alice" Esme protested.

"Sorry" Alice apologized.

"Anyway we are going to the Royal Towers tomorrow night. We have a private jet booked and we are going for 1 week." Esme finished.

"But Mum, you said we couldn't go there because it's too warm. We would be too easily noticed." Rosalie pointed out.

Usually when we went on holiday it had to be somewhere really cold. This was the first time the Cullen's were going on holiday to a warm place and I was going with them.

"I know that, but at this time of year no one is there. It is March and we have a few friends that have agreed to help." Esme grinned.

She obviously meant that the people working in the hotel was vampires. This was going to be great. I would get to see Edward everyday for the next week half naked and it would be Nessie's first ever holiday.

"Yay, Yay, Yay" Alice squealed jumping up and down with excitement. "This is going to be the best holiday ever. Do you know how long I've wanted to go here? I can finally go swimming with dolphins."

We all broke into hysterics of laughter.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever but for different reasons," I whispered looking at Edward so that only he could hear me.

Edward laughed and knew what I was talking about.

"It's a pity there is going to be no one there. I mean, if the ladies looked at my body they would drop dead." Emmett complimented himself.

Rosalie dug her elbow into his chest and slapped him across the face.

"Oww," Emmett complained. "What was that for?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask" Rosalie snapped moving away from him.

Emmett tried to to wrap his arm around her but she was having none of it. Edward and I laughed at a low volume not wanting to annoy Rosalie more or we could be at the other end of her slaps.

"Bella and I are going to go to the cottage and make a start on packing all of our things" Edward said as we both got up of the couch. "We'll be back before Nessie wakes up."

"Ok, see you both in the morning, Bye" Carlisle answered.

"Bye" We both replied.

"Oh, Bella" Alice called as Edward and I were about to leave the house, "Here are the clothes," she said handing Edward and I three large suitcases full of clothes, "and please bring decent clothes for this holiday, please."

I huffed. "I thought we already had this conversation,"

Everyone stared at us both confused.

"I know and I agreed to it, I'm just asking you, I'm not forcing you" She replied.

I didn't answer her, instead Edward and I closed the door and ran as fast as could with the suitcases through the woods.

"What did you two mean in there and what's up with the suitcases?" He asked.

"I agreed to take some of Alices' clothes of her and keep them in the cottage for her if she would let me buy and wear my own clothes, but on special events she picks them." I explained.

Edward just shook his head and smiled.

"Never mind that anyway, Poor Rosalies, Emmett's face was priceless" I beamed.

"It's gonna take awhile for Rosalie to forgive him. She gets so annoyed when he behaves like that." Edward chuckled.

"That's going to be a lot of apologizing for Emmett" I added smiling.

"So how do you think you'll cope with having to look at me half naked for a week" Edward giggled changing the subject.

"I think I'll cope just fine" I said sarcastically.

"I bet you will"

"Can you blame me?" I asked rhetorically.

He just laughed. We arrived at our cottage door and Edward held the door open for me as usual as I walked in with the suitcase I was carrying in tow. Edward being his usual self had suitcases. We put all three of them down, I remembered this was the first time we had been in the cottage since Jake came storming in.

I sighed and Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Home sweet home" He said kissing my cheek.

"Home sweet home" I repeated and kissed him on the lips.


	17. Packing

"Edward," I called from the closet in our bedroom. I had only got my bikinis, shoes, make-up and jewellery packed. I just needed my skirts, tops and shorts and then I would have to move onto Nessie's clothes.

"Yes," He replied.

"I'm going to have to visit Charlie before we go. I'm sure he'll be dying to see Nessie and I haven't seen him in a while. It would be a lovely surprise."

"Ok, whenever we are finished here, we'll go back to the house and get Nessie. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind making her a breakfast before we go. I'll drop you both off then come back and pick you up whenever you like." He called from his wardrobe at the other end of the room.

"Why don't you stay?" I asked him.

"I'm sure it would be nice for you three to have a bit of alone time together, like you said it's been a while."

"Thanks," I shouted.

"Your welcome" His voice whispered from behind. He was leaning against my wardrobe door.

"You cannot possibly be finished already!" I stated.

"Yes I am," He smirked.

"What exactly did you pack?" I asked coming out of the wardrobe and looking into his suitcase. It was packed, everything was folded neatly and my clothes were all just scattered everywhere. There wasn't alot of tops in the suitcase which was good.

"Your impossible," I groaned walking back into the wardrobe. I just needed to get my tops packed now. Edward was folding my clothes for me into my suitcase to make more room. I quickly picked out any tops, grabbed four dresses and folded them. Edward took them of me and placed them into the suitcase.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Do you wanna help me pack Nessie's stuff?" I asked him.

"You pick, I'll fold," He insisted.

"Deal"

We walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Edward lifted Nessie's suitcase that we had packed away for whenever we would need it. We walked into her bedroom and I went towards her wardrobe. She had built in slide robes like me and Edward and she was now only 11 months old, It would be her 1st birthday next month. I took 7 pairs of Nessie's shoes and handed them to Edward.

"These are her favourite" He said pointing to the pair of shoes Jake bought Nessie.

"I wonder why that could be," I laughed.

"I wonder," he said playing along.

I poked through Nessie's bathing suits and lifted 10 bathing suits for her so she could pick which ones she would wear. Then I picked a variety of shorts, skirts and dresses she loved and handed them all to Edward. All her clothes were on hangers. She was very neat. Her room was always spotless. I guess she got her tidiness from Edward. Nessie had so many favourite tops, I didn't know which ones to pick, so like with her bathing suits I grabbed alot for her to pick from. She was always fussy about her clothes, but she always looked beautiful no matter what she wore. Edward and I were finally done. It was now 6.30am and Nessie would be waking up soon. She usually woke at around 7.00am. Edward lifted Nessie's packed suitcase and brought it out to the living room. He went into our bedroom to get both of our suitcases. I went over to the Tv, turned it on and sat on the couch. The local news was on. News reporter Alex Thompson said,

_**"Attacks in Port Angeles have suddenly come to a close. Yesterday morning the fire brigade service got called out to the forest where a huge fire was blazing in the centre of a field in the middle of nowhere. DNA samples have been taken and nothing has been discovered. There was no DNA found anywhere and so far no one knows how the fire started and who started it. It took the fire brigade service 2 hours to extinguish the fire though no one was hurt and now attacks have stopped on the residents of Port Angeles. The Police are now confident it has finished for good. In a recent interview, Emma O' Brian talks with Police Chief Charlie Swan who said,**_

_As the attacks have come to a close, we feel delighted to announce the residents of Port Angeles are no longer in harms way. Recent evidence has proved that whatever these things were, they have suddenly been stopped for good. We are not aware of how and whom stopped them and it seems we are not likely to find out. The attacks officially stopped 2 days ago. We no longer have Police guarding the area of Port Angeles. We are 100% confident this case is over and will not arise again. I would like to thank each and every one of you all for your co-operation in this investigation. Thank you!_

_**That's the news for now. Join me again at 10.00am."**_

I hit the power button on the remote and turned the TV off.

"I wonder who stopped all those attacks," Edward smirked sitting on the kitchen stool. I hadn't even noticed he was sitting there.

"How about an 11 month old little girl," I suggested.

Edward laughed at my little joke. He stood up and took my hand.

"I'll pick up the cases while you and Nessie are visiting Charlie," Edward said.

"Ok," I replied.

Edward left the keys of the cottage on the kitchen worktop. Alice would know if anything was going to go wrong. I walked out the door, Edward followed behind. It was raining today which was good, although the weather was forecast for sun. The rain wasn't really hitting Edward and I because of the trees. Edward said,

"Jump on my back"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I remember when you were human and you used to jump on my back all the time when I was running. Go on for old time's sake," He sighed.

It took me a while to remember and then I recalled the time when I was on Edward's back as he ran through the woods to his house. I wanted all the family to vote on me becoming a vampire. Edward wasn't very happy that night. I didn't want to mention it to him just incase. Instead I smiled at him and jumped on his back, then he started running. The wind blew through my hair. I covered Edward's eyes on purpose to see if he could still run and he could. He laughed.

"How did you do that?" I asked taking my hands away from his eyes.

"I don't know" He answered still smiling.

"Your not the only one!"

We were outside the house. Edward had picked up the speed half way here because it was nearly 7.00am, that's how we got here so fast. It was now 6.55am. Edward put me down on my feet. He opened the door for me and we both walked into the house. Nobody was in the living room.

"Hello," Edward called.

"In here," Esme shouted from the kitchen.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen. The rotten smell of food lingered everywhere. Esme was cooking Jake and Nessie's breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle is away to work to inform them of the holiday, Alice and Rosalie have gone shopping and Jasper is away out with Emmett who has gone to buy Rosalie a special gift to apologize. She hasn't talked to him since you both left last night." Esme informed us.

"Ouch" Edward said, "Not a good sign."

"Tell me about it" Esme laughed.

Footsteps came from upstairs. I heard Nessie's laugh as Jake tickled her.

"What smell's so good," Jake asked coming down the stairs with Nessie on his back.

"Breakfast" Esme answered putting Jake and Nessie's breakfast on the table for them both. Nessie was starting to eat more food now which was good. Her and Jake both tucked into their breakfast.

"Nessie, you and I are going to visit Grandpa Charlie today before we go," I revealed.

"Go where," Nessie asked apprehensively. She had stopped eating her breakfast.

Edward stared at me and smiled.

"Nessie, tonight we are all going on holiday to the Royal Towers in the Bahama's for a week." I said to her.

"Wow" She said, her little face brightening up. "Did you hear that Jake we are going on holiday. It's going to be so much fun, me, you, and everyone."

"Umm, I don't think I'm going Nessie," Jake said.

"Of course you are going Jacob, if Nessie goes, you come to" Esme smiled.

"Cool, I guess I better go upstairs and pack a few things." Jake said finishing his breakfast.

"Don't bother Jacob, while Bella and Nessie are at Charlie's, you and I can both go shopping and I will buy you new clothes," Edward offered.

"This is my lucky day" Jake said surprised.

"Ohh Momma, I have to pack my clothes too," Nessie realized.

"Don't worry Nessie, your Dad and I packed them for you," I told her.

"Yay, Yay, Yay," Nessie said finishing her breakfast. She said the same thing as Alice last night.

"I'm going up to get dressed," Nessie said to us all.

"Ok," I said.

Nessie pranced up the stairs singing, If your Happy and you know clap you hands. She was so cute.

"I'm going to go get the car out of the garage and park it out the front," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Are their any more surprises I should know about?" Jacob asked laughing.

"Nope, I think that's the lot" I said laughing with him.

We both went over to the couch and sat down while Esme put the dishes in the dishwasher.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**


	18. Visit

"Nessie are you ready yet?" I called from the bottom of the stairs. It had been 5 minutes since Nessie went up to get dressed. She usually took 5 minutes and I wanted to get out of the house before the others came back. Jake and Esme were watching Tv on the couch. I had told them about the news earlier and they were keen on watching it themselves.

"Yes, I'm ready" Nessie said walking down the stairs. She was wearing her dark skinny jeans and a pink top. She had her hooded coat on too, which Jacob also bought her and her pink shoes. She jumped into my arms.

"Ok, Jake come on, We're going now" I said interrupting the football game which was on.

"Ok" He moaned clearly annoyed because the game had only started.

"You can listen to it on the radio in the car" I acknowledged.

Jake smiled at me, then started playing with Nessie's curly hair. Edward was waiting in the car. Today he was driving our newest car, the blue Ferrari. Nessie jumped into Jake's arm's who put her in her baby seat and I got into the front of the car alongside Edward. Jake jumped in beside Nessie.

"Take it easy today Edward and try to drive within the speed limit for once." I laughed.

"Ok" He huffed.

We drove at 55 miles per hour down the lane and onto the main roads. The roads weren't busy today, though it was only 7:30am.

"Oh yes, Emmett phoned me and asked me to ask you what he could get for Rosalie. He said it would have to be something really special" Edward told me.

"I don't know. That's not my area of expertise and besides if he wants to get Rosalie something how about a change in his behaviour. I know it's harsh but you and I both know Emmett goes way out of the line sometimes" I replied.

"I guess your right, Ill phone him soon, let him sweat a little more first" Edward giggled.

Nessie, Jacob and I joined in. Edward pulled up outside Charlie's house. Hopefully he's in, I thought. I had my eye contacts in already. I kissed Edward on the cheek, got out of the car and went over to Nessie's side to unbuckle her. She jumped into my arms.

"I'll phone you later" I said to Edward.

"Ok, Bye, Have fun" Edward replied.

"Bye Ness" Jacob called.

"Bye, Bye," Nessie replied smiling. She was blushing a little, something I did not miss from being human. She always did blush when Jake was with her but it was cute. Edward drove of down the road out of sight.

"BELLS, NESSIE" Charlie shouted full of excitement from the house. He swiftly walked outside to meet us.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to call?" Charlie asked hugging me.

Nessie held out her arms for Charlie. Charlie took her from my arms.

"Hello, Ness, Wow you've grown, I haven't seen you in so long" Charlie said smiling at her. Nessie laughed at Charlie.

"I wanted to surprise you" I said.

"Well you certainly did, come on inside." He insisted. The rain was still on but it was only drizzles. We walked into Charlie's house. It was clean and tidy, it looked better than I thought it would.

"So how have you been holding up?" I asked looking around at the tidy the house was. We went over to the couch and sat down. It had been so long since I was in this house.

"Ok, actually really well. Sue and Billy are helping out, especially lately with everything going on in Port Angeles." Charlie answered.

"Oh yea, I heard about that." I said keeping it casual.

"Yea, it was pretty bad but it's over now" Charlie said. I wanted to ask him how did he know it was over but I actually wanted to forget about it all.

"So how have you been? It's been a while." Charlie asked changing the subject.

"I'm great, everyone's fine, actually we are going away tonight for two weeks that's why I thought we would call in to see you today. We are going to visit Edward's aunt in the Bahamas. It was really short notice, we only found out yesterday that we were invited tonight." I told Charlie trying to keep as close to the truth as possible. I didn't want to tell him we were just going on holiday but I felt really bad that Charlie couldn't come though it was too risky so instead I said,

"Jake's coming too, I'm sorry, we would have invited you too, it just wouldn't be fair on Billy and anyway we thought you two would have more fun going to the match next Saturday."

It was the finals next Saturday, the end of this season. I knew because all the boys wouldn't stop going on about it. Charlie and Billy always watched the matches but never got to go, meet the players and watch them.

"Here you go, Dad" I said handing Charlie the £5,000 that would cover tickets for the match, meeting the players and staying in a nearby hotel for a few nights.

"Oh Bells,....Thank you so much,......I was talking to Billy just yesterday....about that match and now....now we are actually going to watch it...and meet the players at last. I'm just going to phone Billy" Charlie stuttered excitedly running towards the phone.

Nessie was looking through old photo albums from a long time ago.

"Momma who's that?" Nessie asked pointing to the picture of me as a baby.

"That's me Ness" I confessed.

"Wow, you look alot like me" Nessie said laughing.

"Oh no, Nessie you are much prettier," I replied.

"Thank you, Momma" she smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked. This person she had yet to meet.

"That's my mum Renee, your grandma," I told her.

"Is this the one I got half of my name from?" She acknowledged.

"Yes that's her," I said laughing at Nessie. She remembered everything, every little detail no matter what it was. It was unreal.

"Yes, Billy.........Yes..........Next Saturday......Ok, I'll see you later.......Bye," Charlie said down the phone.

"Sorted?" I asked him.

"Yes, we have to go to Sue's house later on today and ask her to book it for us," Charlie replied still excited.

Time was flying by. It was now 3:30pm and I hadn't even noticed. It was probably because there was so much to talk about, Charlie asked about me, Edward, Nessie, Jake, everyone. We had also looked through the photo albums with Nessie.

"I guess it's time to phone Edward now, we are leaving at 6:00pm and want to double check we have everything." I informed Charlie.

"Ok, I understand," Charlie replied. He was still chatting to Nessie and telling her stories about me in high school and what it was like when I came to live with him. The more Charlie talked about it the more things I was starting to remember alot more clearly. I dialed Edward's mobile number on my phone and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Edward it's me will you pick me and Nessie up now?" I asked.

"Yes, we're nearly there actually, we've just finished shopping." Edward said.

"Ok, See you soon, Bye" I replied and put down the phone.

"Why didn't Edward come today?" Charlie asked.

"He thought it would be nice if it was just us three since it has been so long." I answered.

"That was nice of him," Charlie said.

"He has also went shopping with Jake" I beamed.

"Wow, they are getting along well," Charlie realized. "Who would have thought it?"

We both laughed while putting away Charlie's photo album's. Edward was parked outside the house.

"Bye Bells, I'll see you when you come back, I'm glad you came over today, Tell Edward I said Hi," Charlie said hugging me. Charlie was getting closer to Edward, I think he knew he had too when we 'adopted' Nessie and got married. It was then he knew how serious we were about each other and that our relationship wasn't some teenage fling.

"Bye Dad, see you soon." I said.

He hugged Nessie goodbye.

"Before you go Bella, I got this book for Nessie a while back and haven't had the chance to give it to her." Charlie said handing me the book.

"Thank you, Grandpa" Nessie thanked him.

"Your welcome, Ness, Goodbye" he waved.

Nessie and I walked over to the car. Edward and Jake waved at Charlie who waved back. I handed Nessie to Jake and got into the car beside Edward.

"How was it?" Edward asked me as we drove down the lane.

"Good, we had a nice day, didn't we Ness?" I asked her.

"Yes" Nessie replied. She was reading the book Charlie had gotten for her.

"Oh, and Charlie said Hi," I said to Edward. He looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "I also gave him £5,000 to go to the match next Saturday because I told him about the holiday and felt bad so him and Billy are excited about that."

"I know, I kinda heard Charlie's thoughts by accident," Edward laughed.

I just shook my head. I had told him so many times not to read Charlie's thought's I was getting fed up with telling him off.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's Ok, at least the money isn't a problem." I laughed.

"Not at all" Edward smiled.

"How was your day? You'll not be needing more clothes for another while yet, Jacob" I laughed looking at the bags laying everywhere in the car.

"Tell me about it, I don't think I've had as much clothes in my life and we had fun," He laughed.

"Yea we did, didn't we?" Edward said looking at Jacob. They both smirked.

"What happened?" I asked knowing by their facial expressions something funny had happened.

"Ok, Some girl, she was around 20 years old came over to us and asked Edward and I for autographs," Jake laughed loudly. "We were like......OK, It was so funny, Bella, I don't think I have laughed so hard in a long time,"

I couldn't even say anything. I was too busy laughing with Edward and Jake. Edward pulled up outside the Cullen's house. I got out of the car, unbuckled Nessie and me, Nessie and Jake went into the house while Edward went to park the car in the garage.

**Review!!!**


	19. Waiting

No one was in the living room except Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, is everyone still out?" I asked putting Nessie down.

She ran into Jake's arms. He swung her around and was throwing her in the air playfully.

"No, Alice and Jasper are upstairs packing and Rosalie and Emmett are upstairs trying to sort out their differences. Rosalie has been screaming the past 15 minutes but I think it has stopped and Esme is upstairs packing too." He told me.

"Have you packed yet?" I wondered.

"Yes, thank goodness for that" Carlisle joked.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A BIG CHILD?" Rosalie screamed.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"GROW UP EMMETT" She squealed again.

"Wow, Emmett's getting an earful ain't he?" I noticed.

"Yea, like I said they have been up there the past 15 minutes and don't seem to be getting anywhere. I hope they sort it out soon" Carlisle whispered.

Edward walked into the house closing the door gently behind him noticing the silence in the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked me coming to my side.

"Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs and Carlisle said Rosalie has been screaming at Emmett for the past 15 minutes." I explained to him.

"Oh, I wonder if Rosalie has saw the tattoo that Emmett got with her name on it yet?" Edward wondered.

"A tattoo," I repeated in disbelief. It was very sweet and coming from Emmett that was the last thing I thought he would have got.

"I know, It's not like Emmett to be so....romantic," Edward said.

"Well hopefully he shows her it soon, they might actually get somewhere" Carlisle murmured.

"Jake, why is Aunt Rose shouting?" Nessie asked.

"They had a big argument Ness, Aunt Rose ain't very happy," Jake explained.

"What happened?" Nessie asked him. I wondered how Jake would answer this.

"Lets just say Uncle Emmett hurt Aunt Rose's feeling" Jake explained.

"Is she OK?" Nessie asked concerned.

Jake looked at me not knowing what to tell Nessie.

"We don't know Nessie, we'll have to wait and see." I answered. "Edward where are the cases?"

"They are upstairs in Nessie's room." He answered.

"Which reminds me, I have to go and pack my clothes," Jake said getting up of the couch. "Wanna help Ness?"

"Yea" Nessie answered straight away.

Jake walked up the stairs with his bags in tow. Nessie walked up the stairs alongside him. Esme came down the stairs as Jake and Nessie were walking up.

"They still at it?" Esme asked referring to Emmett and Rosalie.

"I think the worst part is over now" Carlisle predicted.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes so let's hope everything is Ok by then," Esme said to us all.

Alice and Jasper came prancing down the stairs with their packed suitcases in tow and joined Edward and I, Carlisle and Esme on the couch.

"Finished?" I asked.

I had my head on Edward's chest. He was stroking my hair and kissing me now and then.

"Yea, finished and ready to go," Alice beamed excitedly. She was so hyped about this holiday, she had wanted to go all her life and now she finally was. Rosalie was just as excited but I wasn't sure how excited she was now. Of course I was excited too but usually the excitement kicks in for me when we arrive.

"10 minutes" Esme announced.

We all sat quietly and waited. Suddenly a door opened from upstairs and footprints walked across the floorboards.

"Finger's crossed," I said.

Nessie and Jake came walking down the stairs.

"Why are you all staring at us?" Jake laughed as him and Nessie came to sit down.

"We thought you were Emmett and Rosalie" Jasper whispered.

"I couldn't hear anything from their room when we were packing," Jake told us.

We all groaned and fell into complete silence again.

"5 minutes" Esme announced.

"Right, come on Jake, let's go get the suitcases," Edward finally spoke.

He got up off the couch and him and Jake headed upstairs. Nessie came over to me and jumped into my arms. There was a slight knock on the door of Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

"Come in" Emmett said.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes," Edward informed them.

"Ok, bro," Emmett replied.

Edward gently closed the door of their bedroom.

"At least there was no shouting," Jasper sighed. "That's gotta be a good sign,"

"For the sake of us all, lets hope so," Carlisle muttered.

Edward and Jake came back downstairs with the 6 large suitcases for the four of us. Two were mine, two were Nessie's and Edward and Jacob had one each.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie already had their suitcases at the door.

"We only have a mile to run, it shouldn't be that hard," Carlisle said.

"Jake will take Nessie and the rest of us will take the cases." Edward declared.

We all nodded in agreement. There were 13 cases altogether. Finally Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs holding hands. Nobody said anything to them.

"Momma, can I put my book in my case?" Nessie asked.

"Give it to Daddy and he'll put it in for you," I said.

Nessie bounced off my lap and ran over to the front door to Edward.

"Are we ready?" Esme asked.

"Yesssssss" Alice squealed. She quickly ran for her two suitcases and bolted out the door. Jasper quickly grabbed his and ran after her.

"Come on, time to go," Carlisle cheerily sighed.

Jake ran into the forest and transformed into a wolf, then ran back to the house and Nessie jumped on his back. Carlisle locked up the house and Edward had locked up the cottage earlier while Nessie and I were at Charlie's. We all grabbed our cases and ran swiftly through the forest. The plane was leaving in 15 minutes. Edward was holding one of my case's for me because I had two and Emmett was holding one of Rose's case's because she had two. We arrived at the airport 5 minutes later to a waiting Alice and Jasper. The airport was crowded tonight. It was 10 past 6 and the plane was departing in 5 minutes. We quickly ran to the check in area and boarded the plane. Unfortunately our private jet had been delayed so we got first class seats free of charge. Emmett was gutted but was quickly cheered up again when the man announced the private jet would be ours for returning home. It was the only private jet they had in the airport and was never used because people couldn't afford it but we could.

"Momma, when is the plane going to move?" Nessie asked excited

"In a minute honey" I laughed. The plane took off that minute.

"You excited yet?" Edward asked.

"Ask me again when the journey is over" I laughed.

Jake and Nessie were behind us giggling and laughing as the plane took off from the ground. It was Nessie's first ever time on a plane and she loved it already.

"Rosalie and Emmett haven't said anything yet to anyone" Edward said.

"I know, usually Emmett would have blabbered by now so whatever happened upstairs is obviously taking effect on him." I acknowledged.

Edward and I both looked to the left of us to Rosalie and Emmett. They were talking quietly and kissing now and then. We both looked behind us to Nessie and Jake because the giggling had stopped and they both lay their asleep with blankets over them.

"Awww" I whispered.

"She is so beautiful," Edward said full of love and adoration. "just like her mother,"

"Just like her father," I interjected.

Edward kissed me and I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair.

"I love you" I whispered quietly.

"I love you too," He replied.

Two girls in front of us looked at us both and gave me a dirty look. They were so envious, Edward and I laughed quietly so they wouldn't hear us.


	20. Journey

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was playing on the 60" inch plasma screen tv on the plane. Unfortunately Nessie was asleep, she loved the Harry Potter films. They were my favourite films as a child, I still loved them but I didn't really watch Tv anymore.

"Excuse me, Excuse me," A woman called twice.

I took my head of Edward's chest and we both looked up at her. She was delivering food and was giving me dirty looks. I couldn't catch her name because I couldn't see it on the badge she was wearing.

"Is there anything you would like?" She asked turning to Edward and fluttering her eyelashes.

"No thank you, We're fine," Edward said to her. He said we're fine instead of I'm fine.

"Miss....." The woman said turning her nose up at me, "Anything you'd like?"

"Like he said we're fine," I answered sarcastically and put my head back onto Edward chest to annoy her. Edward wrapped his arms around me. She lifted her head up, huffed and walked on to the next row behind us which was Nessie and Jake. I wasn't normally rude but when it came to people being rude to me or my loved ones, I was always quick at answering back.

"Excuse me," Edward said to her before she was going to wake Nessie and Jake up.

She quickly looked at him and a smile spread across her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Unbelievable," I whispered so only Edward heard me. He smiled a smile in my direction and quickly turned back to her.

"Could you please come back to them both in the morning, I don't want our daughter waking up," Edward said turning and looking at Nessie and me, "They've both had a long day."

The woman's face fell in astonishment as Edward said Nessie was our daughter. Her face softened a little as she glanced at me, she nodded her head to Edward and moved on down to the next row. Edward laughed lightly at what I said when she was out of earshot. I turned and smiled at him.

"What is it with people these days being so rude to me?" I asked rhetorically.

"They are envious of your beautiful looks" Edward answered sarcastically.

"Ha Ha your very funny, Edward," I replied trying to keep a straight face which wasn't working very well.

"It's Nessie's first birthday the week when we come back," Edward noticed.

I smiled, lifted my head of his chest, turned around to look at Nessie and said,

"I know, It doesn't seem like a full year yet,"

"Any plans?" He asked me.

"Not yet but I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind giving a hand in that area" I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Maybe something special with just you, me, Nessie and Jake to begin with then maybe a surprise party with everyone later that day," Edward proposed.

"Sounds good, I think she'll love that." I whispered.

Somebody started snoring, Edward and I rolled our eyes and turned to look at Jake who lay peacefully but snoring loudly.

"I know one of the things Jake has got Nessie already," I announced lowering the volume of my voice.

"What?" Edward asked curious.

"He used one of Nessie's finger paintings and got her hand-print engraved on a plack of wood. He also got the message, _To my darling Nessie, Happy first birthday, love you always, Jake xxx _engraved on it." I told Edward. "He said he wanted to get her a few special surprises, and that's one of them.

"Wow, well that certainly is something special," Edward commented.

"I know, Jake really used his brain on that one," I complimented him laughing, "Really though, it is a lovely gift." My expression turned serious.

"Looks like we're going to have to think a lot more now to have a chance at competing on that level," Edward realized.

"I thought about something but I'm not sure yet," I confessed.

"What is it?" Edward asked me.

"I thought about getting her a huge pink teddy bear with her name on it with the teddy bear holding a personalized message from us." I explained.

"That is a brilliant idea, yes we will do that before anyone else thinks of the idea." Edward grinned.

"Ok if your sure" I replied.

"Definitely, she'll love it Bella" Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I wonder what the others will get her" I wondered.

"Whatever they do get her it won't be better than that" Edward said convincingly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its.......6.30am" Edward replied.

"Time flew by, the last time I checked it was 6.30pm when Nessie and Jake fell asleep." I laughed.

"We're nearly here it about another hour or so" Edward predicted.

I nodded and looked over around me. Alice and Jasper where watching Harry Potter and the order of phoenix which started after the goblet of fire was over. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly and Rosalie was admiring Emmett's tattoo.

"Should I get a tattoo with your name on it to show how much I love you?" Edward asked.

I looked up at his perfect complexion and said, "I don't need you to get a tattoo to show how much you love me, anyway I'm not a big fan of them, I was just surprised when you said Emmett got tattoo, it didn't sound like him to get something that special done,"

"I know, I was surprised when he phoned me and told me too," Edward replied.

I looked into Edward's eyes and noticed they were black because he was thirsty.

"Edward, your eyes are black," I informed him.

"So are yours," He replied softly.

"Ohh, well how will we hunt?" I asked quietly.

"When we get off the plane we can hunt before we get on the boat over to the island" Edward calmly whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned around behind me. Nessie and Jake were waking up and the woman was walking down our aisle with breakfast.

"Umm, What's that smell?" Jake asked wakening himself up.

"It's breakfast" I replied revolted at the smell of the food.

"Nessie, do you want anything? Your father and I are going hunting when we get of the plane if you want to come" I offered.

"Yea I want to come too," Nessie replied.

"Ok, well get a piece of bacon or something and you can gave it to Jake and Jake, Edward and I are getting food for you too so don't take too much" I told them both.

"Sure, Sure" Jake said rubbing his hands together.

"Excuse me, Can I get you anything?" The woman asked Jake and Nessie. Nessie pointed to the piece of bacon. The woman smiled at her and gave her a piece of bacon.

"Could I have a slice of toast, egg and a sausage please?" Jake politely asked her.

She handed Jake his food and walked over to us. Edward and I held our breath as the smell of food got closer.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked us.

"Can I have a piece of bacon and an egg please?" Edward asked lightly.

The woman whose name was Ruby by her name badge handed Edward his food.

"Can I have a glass of orange squash and a slice of toast please?" I politely asked.

Ruby gave me my food and said, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you" I replied. Edward looked at me and smiled.

Ruby walked down the aisle out of sight. Edward and I turned around to Jake who was already finished his food.

"Here" We said giving him our food. Edward and I drew a breath again.

Edward and I turned around while Jake ate his breakfast.

"What was that you were saying about everyone being rude to you?" Edward smirked.

"I can't remember saying that," I joked.

"Sure you can't" He giggled.

The plane suddenly hit a flat surface. I looked out the window and learnt we were on the ground.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I would ask you all to stay seated until the plane has stopped" _The air hostess announced.

The plane came to a stop. Edward and I got up of our seats. Jake was holding Nessie and the others were already on their way out of the plane. Edward took my hand as we departed the plane. We walked into the airport to collect out suitcases. The others already had their suitcases. Nessie and Jake's suitcases came through and finally both Edward and my suitcases came through. We walked slowly outside the airport. Edward said,

"Bella, Nessie and I are going hunting before we get the boat over to the island," Edward announced to the others.

"OK, well we are going to get on the boat now but the boat doesn't leave for another hour, so make sure you are back in time," Carlisle replied.

"Ok we will be" Edward said.

Jake gave Nessie to me.

"Come on" Edward said taking my hand.

We ran at a human pace until we got out of sight. The area we were in was very quiet. We ran to the closest tree and ran through the forest.

"What are we hunting?" I asked unsure as to what animals would be in this sunny area. It was really warm but the sun wasn't out so our secret wouldn't be exposed.

"Your choice, Rhino, Deer, or Buffalo?" Edward offered. I have never really liked the looks of Rhinos so I wasn't too keen on that option.

"What do you think Ness?" I asked unsure.

"I think Rhino because I haven't tasted that before" Nessie answered.

I hadn't tasted Buffalo before so I agreed. We came into view of a few animals running wild in a field though they weren't Buffalo.

"There," Edward pointed and quickly pounced on the Rhinos. He killed two of them for Nessie and me and he killed one large one for him. Nessie and I both ran over to the dead Buffalo and tucked in. The buffalo was nice but wasn't as nice as the mountain lion or deer although it filled me more. I was full up after eating one buffalo that wasn't that big so I couldn't help Nessie eat her Buffalo so Edward took my place on that one. Edward ate one full large Buffalo and some of Nessie's too.

"What did you think of that?" I asked Nessie when we all had finished.

"It was Ok but deer is nicer," She said smiling.

"I think so too," I agreed.

"Wow, Ness not a speck of blood on you, your getting too good at this," Edward praised her.

"Stop it Daddy," Nessie said blushing.

"Come on, time to head back we have 15 minutes left before the boat departs," Edward told us.

Edward held his arms out to Nessie. She looked at him then leaped out of my arms and into his. He caught her and swung her playfully, then held his hand out to me. I took his hand and we ran quickly back in the direction we came from. We suddenly came to a halt. There were two directions, left and right and I wasn't sure which one.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Ummm, I think it was right, yea it was right" Edward said convinced.

We started to run again and the sun came shining threw the trees onto our skin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward referring to when we got out of the forest if the sun was still hitting us.

"I've got 3 transparent plastic coats in my pocket that will block out the light of our skin." Edward explained.

"How did you think to put 3 plastic coats in your pockets?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward laughed at my facial expression.

"I've been doing this over 100 years now, I've got a little used to it now" Edward reminded me.

"Ohh Yea," I said embarrassed at my question.

Edward realized I was embarrassed so he playfully nudged my arm and smiled. Nessie had her head down on Edward's shoulder, the trees darkened again and the sun got covered by the white clouds.

"Nows our chance," Edward said as we ran out of the forest.

We slowed down to a human running pace.

**Chapter 21 coming soon :)**

**Review, Review, Review :)**


	21. Boat Trip

"Over here," Jake shouted from inside the boat.

The boat was massive, it was similar to a boat you would get on if you were going on a cruise and we were only going on it for half an hour to 45 minutes maximum. The island was a little far away from the main land. Edward, Nessie and I walked swiftly towards the boat. Edward gave Nessie to Jake, and she started playing with his spiked hair which he cut again not too long ago.

"Where is everyone?" asked Edward. I was just about to ask the same thing but Edward got in before me.

"They are all in the lounge. All your luggage is in the lounge along with all of ours. The boat will be leaving the dock in a minute and we are the only ones on it including the captain and a few staff members." Jacob explained very quickly.

"Ok, Jake, Where are you going?" I asked as he walked down the hallway of the boat with Nessie in his arms.

"Exploring," was all he said smiling and he walked out of sight.

Edward took my hand and we walked down the hallway, down the stairs into the big lounge where everyone sat relaxed and calmly talking. Rosalie was lying on Emmett's lap looking at the tattoo again. I wanted to be really nosy and ask what happened upstairs but my mind was telling me to keep it shut. Carlisle had his arm around Esme and they were just talking about something out of my hearing range and Alice and Jasper were talking to the captain up in the deck. The boat started, Edward and I went over to the couch on which everyone else was sitting and sat down beside the others. Edward pulled me gently onto his lap.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender called over to all of us as he was wiping a glass dry.

"No thank you, we're fine," Carlisle answered.

The bartender nodded his head and went back to cleaning the glasses. Alice, Jasper and the Captain of the boat, named Tyler came down from the deck to join us.

"Hello, my name is Tyler," The Captain said shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my family," Carlisle replied pointing to us all.

"Nice to meet you all," He said nodding his head in our direction. "The crew were at the island earlier just checking on things and it's very bare, there aren't much people there especially at this time of year." Tyler informed us surprised at our timing for the holiday.

Today was Thursday 26th March, Charlie was going to the game in two days and it was Nessie's birthday on the 4th April, two days after we come back from the holiday.

"Yea, we know but this was the only time we would have the whole family together. They are all going their seperate ways for the summer vacation." Carlisle lied very convincingly as Tyler quickly fell for it.

"Well I must be getting back ," Tyler said politley, "I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Not a problem, Captain, Thank you" Alice grinned as Carlisle was about to speak.

"Alice, you do know you can call me Tyler," Tyler laughed.

"Yes, Captain" Alice replied and we all laughed. Tyler just shook his head as he headed up to the deck.

"Oh guys, about Nessie's birthday, one of the gifts Bella and I are getting her is a teddy bear with her name on it with the teddy bear holding a personalised message from the two of us. I'm just letting you all know so you don't get the same thing and you all know one of the gifts Jake has got her so obviously don't be getting that either." Edward pointed out.

"No problem have you decided how we are going to celebrate?" Alice asked obviously wanting to give her suggestion before hearing ours and we all knew what her suggestion was going to be.

"Well Edward suggested something special with just Nessie, Jake, Edward and I to start with" I told them all of Edward's great suggestion, "then a surprise party that night to finish the day of" I finished looking in Alice's direction.

"Yes, Bella, a surprise party, you know I would never have thought of something like that," Alice smirked sarcastically.

"Of course you wouldn't have Alice, that's not what you were thinking at all" I played along.

Alice smiled in my direction. We looked at our company and they were all smiling our way. Alice and I both exchanged looks at each other then laughed.

"That's a lovely idea Edward, I think she'll love it," Esme commented.

"Thanks Mum" Edward replied.

"Have you all made any plans on what you are getting Nessie?" I asked them curiously.

"Clothes, Clothes and more clothes," Alice laughed, "and of course i'll get her a few bits of jewellery, she love jewellery."

"That's lovely Alice, she'll love that especially the jewellery," I smiled though I knew Alice was going to get her clothes anyway.

"Emmett and I were thinking along the lines of a camera and a photo album, the same thing your Mum and Dad got you, Bella but that's only a same thing, we haven't thought of a big thing yet, well Emmett thought of a quad bike..." Rosalie was cut of.

"Absolutely not" Edward interrupted disgusted.

"but of course we knew you and Edward wouldn't allow it." Rosalie finished.

"That's very thoughtful of you both," Edward calmly said.

"Well unfortunately Carlisle and I have thought of alot of gifts but none of them are good enough for Nessie" Esme explained.

"I'm sure whatever you get Nessie will be lovely" I smiled at them.

"Thanks Bella" replied Carlisle.

"Ssssh, Nessie and Jake are coming down the stairs," Alice informed.

We turned our heads to the sound of Jake's laugh and Nessie's giggles coming down the stairs. What are they laughing at, I wondered. Jake and Nessie appeared in front of us coming over to sit down. They were completely drenched, soaked from head to toe and Nessie didn't seem to mind which was really unusual.

"Did someone die?," Jake joked at the silence contained in the room.

"No, what happened to you two?," I asked with curiousity building inside me.

"Nessie and I were up on the top floor where the pool is, and there were 5 dolphins playing in the sea. One of the dolphins jumped up out of the water soaking us, then another one tried to join in and Nessie and I, forgetting the pool was behind us took a step back and fell into the pool. When we got out of the pool we were completely soaked worse than this and the dolphins starting laughing. I, wondering what the dolphins would do, stuck my hand out to them and they all dived out of the sea and hit my hand with their fins one by one. One of the staff members on the top deck of the boat were looking at Nessie and I wondering what the heck we were doing. We were in tears laughing. I think he thought I was a psycho. It was the most hilarious thing I have seen in a long time." Jake explained.

Jake and Nessie both started laughing again. I joined in and before I knew it everyone was in stitches laughing.

"Come on Ness, Let's get you dried of a little," I said getting up of Edward's lap and taking Nessie of Jake. I went over to a table beside the bar and lifted two towels of it.

"Here Jake," I said throwing the towel at him.

"Nice throw" he laughed catching the towel.

"Nice catch" I replied.

I sat down on Edward's lap with Nessie on my lap and I dried her hair cautious not to ruin any of her curls. After I ran the towel over her, I wrapped it around her.

"Momma, are we nearly here?" Nessie asked me.

This was also Nessie's first time on a boat too, "Nearly, why do you not like boats?" I asked her.

"I do, This travelling is just making me tired" She replied yawning.

"Not long to go now there's only 10 minutes," I reassured her.

"Ok," She said jumping of my lap and running over to Jake with the towel still wrapped around her.

"Do you wanna go for a walk before we get of the boat?" Edward asked quietly whispering in my ear.

"Yea" I said turning my head around so I was looking at his face.

"Bella and I are going to go for a walk around the boat before we get off," Edward announced to the others.

"Ok" Esme answered.

"You coming Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Nope, i'm just gonna stay here with Jake, if that's alright Daddy" Nessie replied.

"Yes that's alright," Edward replied to her taking my hand.

Edward and I walked up the stairs into the fresh air. It was really warm and the sun was out but Edward and I made sure we stayed in the shade.

"Are we going to put the coats on?" I asked him.

"Yea, here you go," He answered handing me one of them. They were very light and very thin. I quickly put the coat on before anyone saw us. It covered our faces too and was cut at the eyes, ears and mouth of it so you wouldn't notice you had it on. It was professionally done as it didn't even look like a coat, it just looked like our normal skin. It was as if it had been fitted for our body type and fitted perfectly.

"You can't even notice that we have it on" I said shocked.

"I know, They are great aren't they?, we rarely use them but when we do they help out alot and no one realises we have it on, they just think it's our skin," Edward explained.

"Let's test it," I laughed and stepped out of the shade into the sunlight. I looked at my arm's and they weren't sparkling. "Wow!"

Edward laughed and we walked down to the other end of the boat hand in hand. We walked past two of the staff members, they were both men and they were two preoccupied talking they hadn't even noticed we walked past. Edward and I turned the corner and stopped, listening in on the conversation so they wouldn't see us. Edward was already in giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"Listen," was all he said.

"Yea, the big tan guy, well he was with the little baby girl, they seem to be close, I think he is a brother to the mother or father of the girl, I'm not sure. Anyway they were up on the top floor and when I walked up they were in the pool, soaked and in tears laughing so much. I was really confused. Next thing I knew they were out of the water and the tan guy went over to the edge of the boat with the little girl in his arms, stuck his hand out and all the dolphins one by one jumped out of the sea and hit his hand with their fins then they started laughing again. After that I just watched him. I thought he was a psycho, I was actually scared for the little girl." One of the men explained to the other.

Edward and I burst out laughing. I couldn't contain my laughter much longer. The men heard us and we ran quickly to the other end of the boat before they saw us.

"Did you hear that?" Edward asked laughing.

"Come on, we have to tell Jake and Nessie," I replied grabbing his hand and dragging him to the other end of the boat. We walked down the stairs into the lounge. Everyone was staring at us.

"What were you both laughing at?" Emmett asked, "you could hear you from a mile away"

"We'll tell you when we get off the boat," I answered lifting our luggage. The boat stopped and we all walked upstairs. The Captain was there waiting to tell us goodbye.

"Goodbye, Have a nice time," Tyler said.

"We will, Thank you very much," Carlisle replied shaking his hand.

The two men appeared beside the Captain. Edward and I walked down the steps of the boat before anyone else as soon as we saw them. The others followed wondering why we were so eager to get of the boat.

"Now will you tell me what you were laughing at and why were you two so eager to get of the boat when them two men came around?" Emmett asked again when we were all off the boat. Everyone was listening, Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing again. It wasn't actually that funny, it was just how the man said it and how serious he sounded when he said about Jake being a psycho and how he was scared for Nessie. The boat sailed away again in the other direction.

"Ok....." I began. "but before I start I'm surprised you even know what the word eager means Emmett."

Edward laughed under his breath at my comment and Emmett just replied, "Ha Ha, yea, Bella your hilarious, now tell us what happened."

**PLZ REVIEW :)**


	22. Old Secret Revealed

"Fine, Earlier when Edward and I went for a walk after Jake and Nessie came back, we walked to the end of the boat and them two staff members were talking about Jake and Nessie. One of them was obviously the one Jake was talking about. Anyway the man said to the other that he thought Jake was mine or Edward's brother and when he went onto the deck earlier and saw Jake and Nessie in the pool laughing, he was really confused. He said he just watched after that and saw you both get out of the pool, go over to the dolphins who jumped out the pool and hit Jake's hand one by one. This is the best bit, he said he was actually scared for Nessie." I explained as everyone listened very carefully.

"After he said that we both burst into fits of laughter. They heard us and we to run to the other end of the boat so they didn't see who it was that is why we both got off the boat really quickly to avoid them saying something."

Jake, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were laughing. Carlisle and Esme however didn't look to happy.

"Oh, Come on guys....that was funny,.... why are you both......not laughing?" Emmett asked in between laughs.

"Yea it was only a bit of fun," Edward inserted.

"Having fun and making fun of someone are two completely different things, Children and I don't agree with it at all. Those staff members were very nice to us and you go about making fun of them," Carlisle said disappointed as he took Esme's hand and walked towards the hotel.

"_Having fun and making fun of someone are two completely different things, blah blah," _Emmett mimicked behind Carlisle's back.

I knew it was wrong especially after everything Carlisle said but I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's stupidity. We ran in the same direction as Carlisle and Esme towards the hotel. Nessie was in Jake's arms with her head on his shoulder. It was a long walk and the place was massive. Both Jake and Nessie laughed as we past the dolphins and headed for the entrance of the hotel. Two security men were there opening the doors for us and welcoming us into the hotel. They too were vampires as their skin was pale white. Esme and the Captain Tyler were right, the place was empty. We walked through another set of doors into the main hallway which was double the size of the baseball pitch back home at Forks. The receptionist came from behind the desk and hugged Esme and Carlisle. Her face was not familiar and from Edward's face he didn't know her either.

"Esme, Carlisle, I'm glad you came, It's lovely to see you again, It's been so long." She said.

"It's lovely to see you too, Claudia, we'll have to catch up sometime before we leave" Esme suggested.

"Of course, come I'll show you to your suite, and there is no need to worry, all the vampire's here are 'vegetarians' but won't hurt the wolf," Claudia explained turning to look at Jake.

"Of course they won't," Jake replied sarcastically which she didn't seem to like to much as her eyes glared up at him without saying a word. Jake towered over her and glared down at her not breaking the gaze. She was first to break it and looked back to Carlisle and Esme and showed us our room. I had only known this woman for 5 minutes and already I wasn't warming to her.

"Here you go," She said opening the door to our suite. "If you need anything you know where I am,"

"Ok, Claudia, Thank you," Esme said appreciatively closing the door behind her.

The suite was also huge and was very spacious. There were 5 bedrooms, a balcony, two walk in closets in each bedroom, luxurious master bath, luxurious shower, 3 three seater recliners, 1 two seater recliner, a kitchen and a 50" plasma screen tv in the living area.

"Bella and I claim this bedroom," Edward yelled from one of the bedrooms.

"Not fair," Alice moaned.

I walked into the bedroom Edward picked for us and It was the largest bedroom out of all them.

"Then Jasper and I pick this one," Alice yelled.

"Nessie and I this one," Jake yelled.

"Bingo, Rosalie and I get this one," Emmett yelled. It probably had the biggest bed in it.

"I guess that leaves us with this one," Carlisle said to Esme wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked into their room.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom's were around the same size but like I thought Emmett and Rosalie's bed was bigger. Nessie and Jake's room was next door to us but there was a walk in door anyway leading from our room into their room. Carlisle and Esme's room was the smallest but still huge. We all walked into the living room and got each of our suitcases.

"Who was that woman Claudia, Mum?" Emmett asked the question we were all thinking.

"She went to my high school. She was in the class below your father and I. We don't really know one another that well, I don't know how or when she became a vampire but if she is friendly to me then I can only be friendly back," Esme told us as Edward and I were walking back into our bedroom with our cases.

"Are we going for a swim first or unpacking our suitcases first?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Swim," I smiled looking at him.

"Ok," He accepted.

Edward walked over to the far end of the room and opened the door leading into Nessie and Jake's room. I opened my case and poked through it for my bikini.

"Bella and I are going for a swim, do you want to come?" Edward asked them.

"I do, I do," I heard Nessie's answer in excitement.

I hadn't managed to get my bikini yet, I was still looking for it.

"I'll be down soon, I want to phone Billy first and let him know we all landed safely, overprotective father, you know how it is," I heard Jacob say.

"Sure, Jacob, well meet us down there when your ready," Edward replied understandably.

"Got it," I whispered to myself, well I thought I did.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Momma," Nessie laughed. She was in Edward's arms and had her pink swimsuit in her hand and her armband's in the other. Nessie had always wanted to learn how to swim and Edward, Jacob and I volunteered to help teach her. She was so excited.

Edward smiled, "Nessie, your Mum is used to talking to herself now, she used to talk to herself in her sleep, I think she is well past the first sign of madness by now, Sweetie."

"Actually, Edward for your information I only started talking in my sleep after the first day I saw you so that's when my first sign of madness started," I lied unconvincingly as Renee always used to tell me I talked in my sleep about all sorts of things but Edward didn't know that and didn't need to. I turned my back to him and fixed my clothes back into place so I could the case.

"You are such a terrible liar, you can see straight through you," Edward discovered. "I don't need to read your mind, I already can," He joked.

"I'm not lying," I carried on with my story, hoping he would let me win this one.

"Nessie, watch this," Edward said talking to Nessie, "Ok, look me in the eyes and tell me your not lying,"

I closed my eyes in disappointment, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it and as far as I knew, he knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I may as well try, I thought. I turned to face him and looked into his topaz eyes. Darn it, I thought.

"You win," I caved in.

Edward smirked and Nessie said, "Momma, I never knew you used talk in your sleep,"

"Every night" Edward smiled looking into my eyes.

"Daddy, What were you doing in Momma's bedroom anyway when she was sleeping?" Nessie asked looking up at his face curiously.

Edward looked at me with the expression on his face that said, 'Help'. I laughed a little loud.

"I'll tell you when your older," was all Edward could say for the moment. All Edward did was watch me sleep but Nessie would start asking questions like, "what is so good about watching someone sleep?" but in actual fact it was relaxing and kinda interesting as I had watched Nessie sleep many times before.

"No, I wanna know now," Nessie demanded.

"Edward, have you got your swimming shorts?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, take Nessie and I'll get them out of my case." Edward said giving Nessie to me.

"Why, Momma?" She asked in my arms.

"I don't know, Sweetie, your Dad is the only one that can tell you that answer" I lied again because of course I knew the reason why.

"Your doing it again," Edward smirked looking at me while taking his shorts from his case.

"Doing what, again? I'm confused," Nessie moaned.

Edward and I laughed quietly, I didn't want to make Nessie paranoid.

"Like I said, I don't need to read your mind," He said coming over to me and whispering in my ear.

Jake opened the door of our room.

"Ohh, I thought you would have gone already," Jake announced.

"Jake, did you know Dadda used to sit in Momma's bedroom while she slept?" Nessie announced to him. Jake's expression didn't looked to surprised but he put on a fake surprised expression for Nessie's sake.

"Really, I'm sure Grandpa Charlie would be interested in hearing that," Jake teased as Nessie jumped into his arms.

"You dare Jake and I swear, I'll not be responsible for my actions and Seth won't get in the way this time," I threatened reminding him of the time I found out Jake imprinted on Nessie and that he nick-named her after the Loch Ness Monster which I had to get used to because everyone started calling her it.

"I'd listen to her if I were you Jake," Edward smirked standing up for me.

"Your only saying that because Charlie would kill you," He replied but obviously he wouldn't.

"Yea, Bella would kill you," Edward hit back.

"Sure, Sure," was all he said.

"WE'RE ALL GOING FOR A SWIM GUYS," Emmett called from outside our bedroom.

"Well Nessie and I are going too," Jake said looking at Edward and me.

Jake walked out of our bedroom with Nessie in his arms.

"But wait Jake, I wanna know why?" I heard Nessie from outside the bedroom.

I didn't heard Jake's reply.

"I don't think she's gonna let it go," Edward laughed.

"Me neither." I agreed, "but you brought it up,"

"You can't pin it all on me, Ok, I accept I brought it up but you kept going on," He said.

"Ok, then I accept I kept going on," I accepted trying to end the conversation after I started it.

"Ok, so are we going for a swim?" He asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm glad that conversation's over,"

"Me too," He said kissing my neck.

We closed the bedroom door, walked over to the table, lifted the key for the suite and walked out of the hotel suite locking the door behind us. We passed 2 vampires, a man and a woman on the way down the stairs. We got to the reception desk and Claudia was there, she never said anything to us, she just smiled.

"Ladies first," Edward said opening the front door for me.

"Thank you," I replied walking out into the sunshine.

It was 6.00pm so we could have a quick swim, get Nessie's hair dried and get her to bed for 8.00pm. Everyone was already in the water splashing about in the pool. Instead of Nessie learning how to swim she was on Jake's back while he swam.

"Weeeeee," she echoed excitedly.

"Someone's enjoying herself," Edward said to me.

"Yea," I laughed. He held his hand out to me.

"Coming?" He asked and I took his hand without thinking.

"INCOMING," He yelled as we ran and took a big jump into the pool.


	23. Loose Curls

We splashed everyone and they didn't seem to happy. Edward and I glanced at one another and laughed. Rosalie and Emmett were embraced in each other's arms'. Jasper had his arm's around Alice, Carlisle and Esme were at the edge of the pool with only their feet dipped into the water and Nessie was now in Jake's arms'. Nessie had her arm's folded and was giving me and Edward the evil eyes. Then we both realized, Nessie's curls were loosened and out of place, and it was because of us.

"Uh Oh" I whispered barely moving my lips.

"You both wrecked my curly hair," She grumbled sadly.

I nudged Edward because he always took care of these situations when Nessie was going to take a drama queen fit. I never knew what to say, anything I did say only made the situation worse.

"Oh, We're sorry Ness, We were just having fun, I'm sure your Aunt Alice won't mind tightening them and fixing them back into place again for you." Edward apologized on behalf of us both.

He turned his eyes to Alice waiting for her reply.

"Ness, you know I would if it was any other night but Jasper and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Grandpa and Grandma are going out tonight, so I guess that leaves your Momma to fix it. I'm sorry Ness." Alice explained.

"Since when did you all plan on going out without us?" Edward asked.

"Not long ago actually whenever you, Bella, Jake and Nessie were in your bedroom." Alice replied.

"Looks like you two are on baby-sitting duty tonight," Emmett smirked.

"That's perfectly fine with us," I spoke sharply clenching my teeth together at Emmett. "Me, Edward, Nessie, and Jake and the whole hotel to ourselves, What more could we ask for?"

"Ohh yea the whole hotel to yourselves, I wonder what you'll be doing?" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett," Esme warned him then shook her head in Nessie's direction.

Edward and I glared at him with our eyes wide open not taking our eyes of his face.

"Ohh, sorry I forgot," Emmett said realizing Nessie was still here. He forgot, what a stupid excuse.

"What are you all talking about?" Nessie asked confused again.

"Ummmm....." Emmett tried to make up a lie.

"You know what I don't care but what am I going to do with my hair." Nessie moaned.

There was nothing else left to say but, "I'll fix it for you Nessie."

"Ok," She smiled happily and went back to playing with Jake.

I leaned over to Edward's ear. "Why did I just say that?" I asked.

"To stop Nessie from taking a drama queen fit," He answered smiling.

"Thank goodness that didn't happen or there'd be no chance we'd be getting out of this pool at all tonight."

Edward laughed.

"Well in that case I think we should get out now, and get Nessie's hair dried and put to bed before she starts asking more questions that I am not capable of answering suitably," Edward suggested.

"I agree" I smiled.

Edward got out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Ness, Come on, We have to get out now" I said to her.

"Aww, Ok" She replied.

She jumped into my arms, I walked over to the edge of the pool and lifted her up out of the water onto the flat surface ground.

"Come here you" Edward smiled playfully. He scooped her up in his arms and quickly wrapped the towel around her. Jake and I climbed out of the pool and Edward handed me a towel and Nessie handed Jake a towel.

"Thanks," Jake and I said at the same time.

"Were going now," Edward said to the Carlisle and Esme. "So if your all going out soon and need to get dressed or whatever in the hotel suite could you please come up now before Nessie goes to bed."

"Yes, Sure Son," Carlisle replied.

We walked back into the hotel. Edward held Nessie whilst his arm was wrapped around my waist and Jake carried the luggage bag with the towels, sunglasses and Nessie's armbands.

"Hi, could we have the key to our suite?" Edward asked Claudia, the receptionist.

"Of Course, here you go," She smiled giving Nessie our key. Edward didn't take his hand of my waist.

"Thank you" Edward replied.

We walked through the main living area and the restaurant and took a left up two flights of stairs. As we walked down the aisle to the suite we heard Emmett laughing very loudly coming up the stairs.

"Daddy can I open the door?" Nessie asked smiling up at Edward.

"Course you can Sweetie," Edward replied.

Nessie put the key in the door, turned it around once anti-clockwise and opened the door.

"Good job Ness" I commented her.

Edward put Nessie down.

"Ness, go change into your pyjamas and I'll come in and do your hair for you," I told her.

"Ok Momma" She replied running into her room.

Jake put the luggage bag on the ground and I heard Emmett's voice got closer and closer. Nessie came running out of her room.

"Momma will come close the window for me?" Nessie asked.

"Yes" I smiled walking over to her.

Nessie sat on her bed and I walked over to the window placed to high up for Nessie to reach and closed it. I walked over to the balcony and checked to see if them doors were closed too. They were.

"Momma, Will you take me out to the balcony just for a minute?" Nessie asked me.

"Yea, Come on" I answered and opened the doors to the balcony.

We were very high up so I was a little wary. I lifted Nessie up so she could see the view.

"Wow, it's pretty" Nessie commented.

"Yea, it's beautiful" I agreed. "Ness just to make sure since we are so high up you are not allowed out onto this balcony on your own, Ok?"

"Yes, Momma, I promise I'll ask if I want to come out onto the balcony" She smiled.

"Good girl," I said as we walked back into the suite. I shut the balcony doors again and pulled the curtains over.

"There now, you get dressed and call me in when your done" I said.

"Ok"

I closed the door of her room and walked over to Edward and Jake sitting on the couch.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as I sat down beside Edward.

"Emmett" Jake laughed.

"Rose just shouted at him for what he said at the pool and Carlisle told him to keep the noise down." Edward explained.

""Where are they?" I asked Edward.

"Everyone is in their rooms getting dressed. They should be gone in about 15 minutes" He answered.

"Which reminds me, permission to kill Emmett?" I asked sarcastically.

"Permission granted" Edward laughed.

"Thank goodness Esme said something or that would have been very complicated especially since Nessie is asking so many questions lately," I pointed out.

"Momma" Nessie called.

"Looks like your going to have to wait a little longer before you kill Emmett" Jake joked.

"Don't tempt me further" I smiled getting up of the sofa and making my way into Nessie's bedroom. She already had the hair dryer and brush sitting out for me. She was wearing her pink pyjama top and shorts and her little pink flip flops.

"You look very pretty Nessie" I smiled.

"Thanks Momma," She grinned.

I lifted the hair dryer and dried her hair whilst running the hair brush smoothly through it. Her hair was now a little below her shoulders and it was still growing quickly.

I gently curled loose bits of her hair back into place. Her hair was already almost dry but it wasn't that wet anyway, it was just a case of fixing her curls. I curled another bit of hair, turned the hair dryer off and ran my hand through her hair. It was still a little damp.

"You finished Momma?" Nessie asked.

"Nearly Sweetie, just have to put the hair dryer on for another minute," I said.

I switched the hair dryer back on and concentrated on the roots of Nessie's hair which was the main damp bit and I worked my way down to the bottom of her hair. I fixed another curl back into place, turned the hair dryer of again and ran my hand through her hair. This time, it was dry.

"There you go Ness" I told her.

She lifted the mirror and looked at her hair.

"Yay, Thank you Momma," She smiled.

"Your welcome, Do you want to unpack before going to bed?" I asked her.

"Yes please" She smiled.

I lifted her case, walked over to the slide robes and opened it.

"Ok, so shoes here, dresses here, tops here, bottoms here, pyjamas here, jewellery here, underwear here and swim gear here" She explained.

"Ok how about we just take the clothes out first and put them into their bundles then you can put them in where you want them" I laughed not remembering where she wanted to put them.

"Can I come in?" Jake asked from outside the bedroom.

"Yea come on in Jake," I responded.

Jake opened the door and came over to us.

"Are you both unpacking?" He asked.

"Yes, well I'm helping Nessie unpack." I corrected. "Your wardrobe is over there." I said pointed to the far end of the room.

"Ok" He replied. He walked over grabbed his suitcase and started unpacking his stuff.

The clothes were all laid out in the correct bundles.

"There you go Ness, you want me to help you put them into the wardrobe," I asked.

"It's Okay, Momma, I'll do it." She replied.

"Ok, if you need anything I'll just be out here" I reassured her. She simply nodded her head and started placing her clothes onto the shelves.

I walked out of Nessie's room and over to Edward. I heard the other's come out of their bedrooms.

"Well are we all ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we're ready" Esme replied.

"Ok, Let's go." Emmett excitedly said.

"Goodnight Nessie," They all shouted into her.

"Goodnight, Have fun" She responded.

"Have fun," Edward and I said as they headed for the door.

"We will," Emmett replied and they were gone.

"You want to unpack our cases?" I asked Edward.

"Yea, come on," He smiled.

We made our way into our bedroom, lifted our cases and walked over to our slide robes which were right beside each other. I took all my clothes out of the case and began to organise them into separate bundles. I heard Nessie's giggles and Jake's laughter coming from their bedroom. I had now got my clothes into their bundles, I put my tops in first, then my bottoms, then my dresses, shoes, swimgear, jewellery and pyjamas. My clothes were already folded so it didn't take long to unpack.

"Finished" Edward and I both said at exactly the same time.

Nessie's giggles and Jake's laughter became louder from their room.

"What are they laughing at?" I asked.

Edward began to laugh and instead of asking I opened the door of their room to find Jake and Nessie throwing pillows at each other. There were pillows on the floor busted and the fluff was everywhere. I suddenly felt a pillow hit me on the face.

"Jake" I shouted as loud as I could but it was barely heard over my laughter. I lifted the pillow and threw it at Edward who caught it in his teeth. I suddenly burst out laughing then Edward joined in. This time Nessie and Jake were the one's asking what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

"Hello, What is so funny?" Jake repeated.

I pulled myself together and said, "Ask Edward, he knows all about pillows." I started laughing again.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Nothing,...we don't mean...... nothing, it was.....just a joke," Edward forced out laughing in between words.

"I'll go and get pillows from our bedroom." I said and walked into our bedroom. I lifted two pillows, one for Jake and one for Nessie. Jake could now sleep in a bed as there were two single beds in the bedroom. I walked through the door and back into their room. I put the pillows on each of their beds.

"Right, that's enough, come on it's 9:00pm, Nessie it's well past your bedtime" I informed them. Edward was gathering the pieces of fluff from the pillows that were lying on the ground and putting them in the bin.

"Awk, that's not fair." Nessie moaned.

"Come on Ness" I said as I lifted her up. I put her into bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Nessie" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Momma" she replied.

"Night Nessie," Edward said kissing her on the cheek,

"Night Night Daddy" Nessie replied.

Edward lifted the bin, walked out of the bedroom and put it back in the kitchen.

"Night Ness" Jake said kissing Nessie.

"Night Jake" She smiled.

"Hey don't I get a kiss, Goodnight?" Jake asked looking at me. I laughed and went over to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that it?" He laughed.

"Don't push your-" Edward said from the door.

"Just kidding, Just kidding," Jake laughed interrupting Edward. "Night Guys"

"Night Jake," I laughed walking over to Edward.

"Goodnight Edward" Jake laughed.

"Night Jake" Edward replied and turned off the light.

**Lolz What did you think of the pillow situation? :L Lolz................................REVIEW PLZ........................................................................................................................................................**


	24. Revenge is sweet!

"What shall we do now?" I asked thinking of a few suggestions. There was a part of me that was a little jealous of the others going out but the other part of me just wanted it to be me and Edward and Nessie and Jake forever.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied taking me off guard from my thoughts.

He opened our bedroom door, took my hand and lead me into the bedroom. We walked over to the balcony and opened the balcony doors. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we stood there looking into the sky. The stars were shining brightly around the moon which was situation in the middle. I looked down to the ocean and the waves in the water were calm and relaxed. Dolphins dived in and out of the water, the moon was right behind them. When they jumped out of the water it looked like they were jumping through the moon. I sighed calmly enjoying the view. Edward and I walked back into the bedroom and he closed the balcony door behind us. I walked over to the bed and lay down. He joined me and pulled me beside him. I cuddled up close to Edward and rested my head on his chest. He stroked his hand through my hair and kissed me now and then on the forhead. It felt nice, just lying here beside him. Suddenly, I felt something lying underneath me. I sat up and pulled a small piece of crumpled paper out. It read,

"_Naughty, Naughty Edward and Bella, Your daughter is asleep in the next room, How could you give into temptation?, I told you that's what you would be doing and you say Rose and I are bad, yea right. Don't make too much noise now, after all Nessie is sleeping. HaHa Emmett!!"_

Stupid Emmett, I thought. Oh No, Edward is going to kill him when he reads this. I was debating on whether to show it to Edward or not but I wanted to get my revenge on Emmett. After I read the sheet of paper, Edward held his hand out for me to give him the sheet.

"Let me see, What is it?" He said.

"Umm, nothing important" I replied unconvincingly hiding the sheet of paper behind my back. He seemed suspicious of my reactions.

"Bella, Please may I see the piece of paper, Please?" He asked in a seductive tone. I looked up at his face and he flashed his eyelashes at me, "Please!"

Oh No. I knew he knew I would give into him, so I said, "Ohh don't use that tone, please you know I'll give in."

"That's why I'm using this tone because I want to see what it say's on the paper." He explained using the tone again. He kissed the jaw line of my neck and moved his lips around to my face. My lips met his and I knew that was the last straw.

"Ohh here," I said breaking the kiss and giving him the paper. A huge grin formed on his face but it wouldn't be there much longer. He examined it closely and then rage burned up in his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Edward, Edward, talk to me, say something,"

Again he didn't respond, he clenched his hands into fists and crumpled the paper more.

"Edward calm down, calm down," I tried to calm him down. I put my hand on his face, he closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'm sorry" He apologized with sincerity in his eyes, "Stupid, childish brother of mine, he must have wrote this when I was on the couch and you were helping Nessie." I didn't say anything about it. I just thought and suddenly a very sneaky, but good plan came into my head. Oh, this plan is totally going to hit Emmett were he least expects it, it was a low, low blow. Edward was about to rip the piece of paper up when I reached out and put my hand on his and said, "Stop, don't rip it up."

Edward looked at me speculatively before saying, "What are you thinking of?" He asked of my suspicious sudden decision. He was now back to his usual calm self. He was completely unaware of my plan though, but not for much longer.

"I'm not too sure you'll want to know," I responded, with a cheeky grin forming on my face.

Edward stopped stroking my hair and said, "Oh, I don't like the sound of this already, but come on, tell me, what is it?"

"Edward, Are you feeling mischievous?" I asked trying really hard not to laugh.

He thought a minute about the question before giving me an answer. I think he thought I was trying to be seductive which in this one and only case wasn't the case. "That depends what you are thinking." He answered unsure.

I looked up to his face and stared at him for a while, teasing him by flashing my eyelashes but then I finally answered, "I know you probably think I'm trying to be seductive but Edward really I'm not, our daughter is in the next room so I wouldn't do that, which is exactly what Emmtett thinks we are doing but anyways, since Emmett is so keen on passing notes about I think we can get him into a whole lot of trouble."

"Keep talking, Ohh and I would not have complained if you were trying to be seductive, I must say you are getting better at it as it's starting to take it's toll on me" Edward smirked kissing my forehead. I couldn't hold my smile in any longer and I think I smiled the biggest smile that could fit my face. I pulled myself together and said,

"Well Emmett and Rosalie have just finished building bridges and I'm thinking that when she sees this note, she'll know he is being childish again which will just about crack a few bridges up again," I began. "What if we showed Rosalie the note then showed it to everyone else except Nessie of course?"

"Ok but what's that going to establish?" He asked not fully understanding the plan.

"Well if we showed Rosalie this note and maybe asked her to put a sex ban on their relationship for a while, long enough anyway for Emmett to regret this," I held the note up, "then that way Emmett would think twice about passing notes about in future and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't have a problem with it at all."

"Wow, I must say that's a very well thought and good plan and well let's just say there goes another reason to add onto my very long list of reasons why I love you," He smiled.

"Really?, Would you like to name a few?" I asked with my head back on his chest.

"Well I'll name a couple but like I said it's a very long list, we'd we here all night and maybe tomorrow too,"

"Ohh I don't mind that,"

He laughed. "Ok then, your beautiful inside and out, your an unbelieveably good mother, a lovely wife, intelligent, loving, caring, responsible, stubborn, worry alot, sensible, loyal, independent, friendly, clumsy-"

"Sorry for interrupting but clumsy, how is that a good word?" I asked.

"Trust me, it is a very good word to me because it's apart of what makes you you," He smiled.

I smiled back. Nessie or Jake had woken up, I could hear them on the floorboards of their room, they were walking in this direction. Edward and I sat up for whoever it was. Nessie opened the door and entered our bedroom holding her teddy bear.

"Ness, Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her. She came over to the bed and Edward lifted her up onto the bed.

"Yea, I'm Okay, and no I didn't have a bad dream, It's too warm and I can't sleep over Jake's snoring" She explained laughing.

Edward smiled and I laughed along with Nessie.

"Well there's a first. You've always slept through Jake's snoring." Edward pointed out smiling at her.

Nessie smiled back and said "I know, Daddy but that's because I fall asleep before Jake starts snoring." She explained.

"Okay then, you want to sleep in here?" I asked.

Nessie nodded her head then said, "but can I just talk to you both for a while first?"

"Yes of course you can, you can talk to us anytime you want Ness." He explained to her. "What you want to talk about?"

"Im interested, and I've wanted to ask before but could never get it out, but how did you and Momma meet each other?" She asked.

Edward and I gazed into each other's eyes for a second remembering the time when we first met. The first time I saw Edward seemed so long ago compared to where we are now, it seemed like a different liftime ago, well it actually was a different lifetime but that's not what I meant.

"Umm, That is a subject I would very much like you to know about Nessie" Edward said still staring into my eyes.

We broke the gaze and looked at Nessie. Although I remembered barely anything from my human life, this is the one thing I remembered more than anything else, the one thing I could never, ever forget. I looked at Edward then back at Nessie and began to tell the tale of our romance,

"Ok, it all started on my first day at Forks High School. I had moved here to Forks to live with your Grandpa Charlie. I saw the Cullen's for the first time at the school canteen. I saw Emmett and Rosalie first then Jasper and Alice then I saw Edward. They all looked so perfect, graceful and beyond description. But after that day I didn't see Edward for a couple of days. I saw the others but not him, he had disapperead. When he returned he finally spoke to me during class. His first words to me were, _Hello, My name is Edward Cullen, your Isabella Swan. _He was so formal and old-fashioned in how he talked, it took me by surprise. I asked him why he was gone and he said he was_ Out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons! _Of course I know what he meant by that now. Anyway we talked a little more walking down the corridor to my locker and I asked him did he have contacts in and he said no it was the fluorescence then he disappeared down the corridor and out of sight. I thought I said something to hurt him because he just left so suddenly. Edward was always so mysterious and secretive. Then after school I was waiting by my car and Tyler Crowley came spinning around the corner in his van in the direction were I was standing. I could have got knocked down but Edward saved me," I looked back into Edward's eyes again. "He was nowhere near me and he got to me so fast, that was when my suspicions about him began to arise, I knew then he was different. I confronted him about it and of course he made up an excuse and said he had an adrenaline rush-" I was interrupted.

"What a lame excuse Daddy, you couldn't do any better than that, wow no wonder why she found out" Nessie laughed.

"Hey, It wasn't that bad, was it?" Edward asked.

Nessie and I both nodded our heads at the same time.

"Ok, Ok, I get the point, get back to the story," Edward laughed.

Nessie and I both laughed at Edward.

"Then one day I went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to shop for prom dresses but I went to a bookstore nearby. When I came out of the bookstore there were these men that followed me and began harrassing me." I looked up to Edward's face and his expression was full of hatred and anger. He looked up at me and calmed down again. "Edward came to my rescue again of course. He came driving, well it was more like someone was going to die, he was way over the legal speed limit. He got out of the car and told me to get in. As I got into the car he got out. He just looked at the men, and they ran off. I knew something was going on and I was determined to find out who or what he was. Whilst in the car I touched his hand and it was freezing cold. He drove me to the restaurant Angela and Jessica were in, they were coming out but Edward said he would make sure I got something to eat and that he would drive me home. When in the restaurant I asked him How did he get to me so fafst? Did he follow me?, and How did he know what them men were thinking. He said, _I can read everyone's mind in this room except for yours-" _I was cut off again. This time though it was Edward.

"Then she proceeded to ask _Is there something wrong with me?'_I told her I could read minds and she asked was there something wrong with her." Edward smiled shaking his head.

I smiled. Nessie was so into the story she barely realized we stopped so I continued, "Then after that he said _I feel very....protective of you_ and then he said what I had been waiting on for so long, he said _I don't have the strength to stay away from you much longer_! I couldn't believe it, I just said _Then don't_. I did my research on the internet and came across something unexpected that changed everything. I finally found out what Edward was. I revealed to him I knew he was a vampire in the forest where he confessed he loved me as I loved him. One night in my bedroom Edward came where we had our first kiss. After that everything fell into place and of course everything with James, Laurent and Victoria but we don't need to go into that and ruin the moment."

"Aww that's a lovely story Momma," Nessie smiled.

I looked at her perfect face and said, "Yea, just like a fairytale, my very own dream come true."

Edward said, "Since the day I met Bella everything in my life changed. I finally found the meaning of love, the meaning of my existance, I waited for so long and then she finally came. I was so scared of what I was capable of doing to her and if I could control my thirst around her, I had never felt about anyone the way I felt about her but there was always a boundary line in our relationship but everything that has happened since we have been together has been well and truly worth it, to be where we are now, with a daughter and our own house. I just couldn't ask for more."

I stared into Edward's eyes. "Me neither," I agreed.

"Me neither," Nessie smiled and rested her head back onto Edward's shoulder. I looked at Nessie and said,

"You and your father are the best things that have happened in my _life_ and you always will be," I revealed to them both.

"I love you both," Nessie said looking at me and Edward. "I love you too, Ness," Edward and I said to her.

Nessie reached out to me to give me a hug, I moved over to her and Edward and we all embraced each other in a hug. Edward kissed my head and I kissed Nessie's head. Nessie yawned and Jake's snores suddenly filled the room. We all giggled. His snore's quietened down again and I said, "Ok, come on Nessie, Time for bed now, It's really late." I noticed it was 4:00am in the morning and Nessie woke up at three. We has spent an hour talking and still the others had not come back. Edward tucked Nessie into bed and kissed her forehead. She cuddled her teddy bear, and we both said goodnight. Nessie closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. We closed our bedroom door and I heard the laughter of the others coming upstairs. It was mainly Emmett's laughter over them all.

"Oh, He won't be laughing much longer," Edward smirked as we sat down on the couch.

They all arrived through the door of the suite. I had the piece of paper securely in my pocket. They all walked over to the couch and sat down alongside us.

"Hey guys, Keep it down, we just got Nessie off to sleep," Edward said.

"What was she doing up so late?" Esme asked.

"She couldn't sleep, she said it was too warm and Jake's snoring was too loud."

I got up of Edward's lap after he explained why Nessie was up and said, "Hey Rose, mind if I have a word?"

"No course not."

Rosalie got up of her seat and followed me into her and Emmett's bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked politely.

I felt sorry for Rosalie because I didn't like asking her to do things because of something Emmett did. "Umm, Rose I know you and Emmett have just finished building bridges in your relationship and I know that everything that happened was because Emmett was inconsiderate towards others and he acted childish alot, well he left this note in our bedroom tonight before you went out." I explained, I gave Rosalie the note and waited for her response.

She didn't respond. "The only reason why I found it is because Edward and I were lying on our bed and Nessie came in because she couldn't get asleep with the heat and Jake's snoring."

"It's okay, Bella, I'm guessing you want your revenge on him that's why you've showed me this," She guessed.

"Yea, well I was just wondering that maybe if you put a sex ban on your relationship for a couple of days over this holiday to make Emmett think twice about sending notes in the future and I guess I also wouldn't mind watching him suffer,"

Rosalie laughed. "No problem, Bella, I would gladly help. This is what I was telling Emmett about and this is the reason why we haven't been getting along so well recently, he is too inconsiderate and childish and I'm going to make sure it changes," She smiled.

"Thanks Rose," I smiled back.

"Ok, put your mad face on and I'll call Edward and Emmett in," She said sleakily.

I smiled before putting an annoyed expression on my face. Rosalie already had her expression set securely on her face and wow she did a great job of it, it almost looked real.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Whenever you are," I smiled.

Rosalie still had the piece of paper in her hand, she opened the door and yelled, "Emmett, Edward get in here right now,"

I put my annoyed expression back on as quickly as possible. I heard their footsteps come closer and closer and I heard Edward say to Emmett, "Ohh you are so in for it, bro,"

Then I heard Emmett reply, "What do you mean? Edward, What's going on?"

Edward didn't have time to reply, they entered the bedroom and Rosalie slammed the door behind them. Edward came over to me and put his arm around my waist. Emmett stood confused looking at me and Edward then at Rosalie.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked confused.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know Emmett," Rosalie snarled.

"I don't know, What are you talking about?" He asked still not knowing what this was about.

Rosalie took the note in her hand and slammed it on Emmett's chest, "This," She said. Emmett opened the note before saying,

"Ohh, come on, I was only joking, and how come you found it anyways, If you found it then you must have-" Emmett was cut off.

"No, Emmett actually we didn't, we were lying in bed and Nessie woke up and came into our bedroom to sleep because she couldn't get asleep because of the heat and Jake's snoring." Edward told him, "Do you think we would really do that when our daughter was trying to sleep?"

Emmett looked at us then back at Rosalie with sorrow in his eyes, "Guys, I'm...sorry, It was only a joke and I thought you would find the funny side of it,"

"Well obviously we didn't," I said.

"Yea and because no one finds it funny and because you wrote this, I have decided to put a sex ban on our relationship until I feel you have learnt your lesson," Rosalie said putting him straight. Emmett's face completely dropped.

"WHAT??? WHAT??? Ohh Come on Rose, Like really, a sex ban, WHY??? This is like my worst nightmare, I've always feared this would one day happen but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon" He said stampering his hands up and down like a baby that lost its toy.

I tried so hard to keep an annoyed expression on my face but it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Wow, Guys I never you had it in you to be so...so....sneaky, wow this a low blow" Emmett complained shaking his head back and forth at Edward and I.

Emmett turned to Rosalie who still had her expression tightly on her face, "Oh Come on, Rose, Please babe, anything but this, please I'm begging here"

"Nope, I've made my decision and that's final and I think it will do you some good,"

"Really like how?, Please explain because I'm struggling to see anything that is good about this at all" He raged.

"Well, firstly because it will make you less boastful about our sex life, secondly, you will think twice about doing anything like this in future and thirdly it will help you realize sex isn't everything," Rosalie explained.

"Can't believe you are all doing this to me, you do know I'll crack, don't you? If I get put into a psychyatric unit at least you'll know why" He huffed.

"Emmett stop exaggerating," Rosalie shouted.

"Ohh trust me, I'm not exaggerating babe, I'm only getting started on all the things that could happen and this is only the beginning of all the terrible things I don't want to be put through, I can see it in the headlines of the newspapers now, _Sex starved Emmett Cullen put in psychiatric unit!,"_ He exaggerated holding his hands up as if he was reading the headlines of a newspaper. He started banging his head on then bedroom wall and said, "Help...me....God" in between bangs.

"Ohh Please Emmett, act your age, your acting like a little baby that's lost it's toy or something," I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett looked at me for a second as if to say he has lost his toy but he didn't need to say that for me to know.

"Bella, I know you and Edward don't have a very active sex life but Rose and I do and It's kind of hard to have a sex ban put on your relationship no matter how long it is for," He spat.

Edward was about to come to my defence but Rosalie got there before him. "Don't blame Bella and Edward for this Emmett, this is your fault, you shouldn't have wrote this note let alone put it on their bed, and just so you know if you ever do anything like this again, I will make sure you get a much bigger punishment than this so just make sure you don't do it again," Rosalie said laying down the law.

Emmett stopped banging his head on the wall and muttered "I don't see what could be much worse than this," under his breath.

"I heard that and trust me, I could think of something," Rosalie smirked.

"My life is ruined, my life is ruined, my life is ruined," Emmett repeated over and over again. He walked out the bedroom door and Edward followed.

"Thanks Rose," Edward smiled.

Rosalie let down her annoyed face and started laughing. "I have not seen Emmett like that in so long, That was so funny,"

"I know, I was almost going to laugh, I didn't think I would be able to keep a straight face for so long," I joined Rosalie and started laughing.

"Thanks, Rose," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No problem, Bella, Glad I could help and I gotta say It was a good plan, I didn't think you had it in you either," She confessed.

We both left the bedroom and walked over to the couch where everyone was still sitting. Emmett had his arms crossed and his head down. I sat on Edward's lap and he was grinning, he whispered into my ear, "Good job" and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and looked over at Rosalie who smiled at me. Emmett was giving her the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Well you should know" Emmett snapped.

"Yea, I do know, I just wanted to hear you say it" Alice grinned. Emmett gave her the evil eyes and put his head back down again.

"Well is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie put her hand into the pocket off her jeans and pulled out the note. She gave it to Carlisle and Esme to read.

"Emmett wrote this to Edward and Bella and the only reason they found it was because they were lying in bed together then Nessie woke up and wanted to sleep in their room because the dog was snoring so I decided to put a sex ban on our relationship until further notice and now he's giving me the cold shoulder." She explained really fast without taking a breath.

"Well I'm glad your taking control Rosalie, That's a very sensible thing to do and Emmett it will do you good, It will give you and Rose some more time to build bridges and think about the other important areas in your relationship." Esme smiled.

"Mum, don't use such hard phrases, you know I can't understand them even after all the times I repeat high school," Emmett groaned.

We all rolled our eyes at Emmett. How was that a hard phrase? I thought.

"Well it's now 6:00am so I'm going to get washed and get dressed, Emmett when your ready to talk to me again you know where I am but I am not going to wait around all day for you to give me the cold shoulder and when Nessie wakes up don't dare mention anything that happened tonight to her," Rosalie said. She got up of the seat, smiled at me and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her. Emmett lifted his head up and looked at their bedroom then to all of us who where staring at him.

"Well, don't just sit there, go after her and say your sorry for acting like such a jerk and you'll accept the consequences even if it means a sex ban. Emmett you need to take more responsibility of your actions and act your age." Alice voiced. She said it more like a demand than a request.

For once Emmett actually listened. He got up of the seat and said, "I guess your right Alice and I am sorry Edward and Bella, I should have thought of Nessie before I did it" and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him. I couldn't believe how sincere Emmett sounded.

"There has got to be a catch right, I mean Emmett doesn't just say sorry and not do anything to get revenge," I pointed out to the others.

"Well hopefully, this is the new and improved side of Emmett we might see more often now if Rosalie has anything to do with it," Carlisle replied and we waited for the drama to unfold.

**Well since I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to give you all a long chapter :) Hope u liked it and plz don't forget to review :)**


	25. Swimming with Dolphins

An hour had passed and still they hadn't come out of their bedroom which was next to Alice and Jasper's and facing mine and Edward's. They hadn't been shouting either so everything seemed to be going fine from where we were sitting. I just hope it stays that way for all our sake's, I thought. It was now 7:00am which was the time me or Edward usually woke Jake and Nessie up but we figured since Nessie was up later than usual, we would let her sleep for another while and then we thought Jake wouldn't mind the extra sleep either. For the past hour we had talked about their night and what they got up too and they seemed to enjoy themselves so that was good, I was glad they had a good night, then Esme said,

"I'm going to get washed and dressed into fresh clothes and when I'm done I'll start on Jake's breakfast. I also arranged for us to go swimming with the dolphins today just to let you all know now incase you go making plans."

Nessie would love swimming with the dolphins and from what happened yesterday on the boat Jake would look forward to it too but of course the most excited person of us all would have to be Alice. Her face lit up when Esme announced this.

"I cannot believe I'm finally going swimming with dolphins. You don't know how long I've waited for this and it's finally going to happen." Alice said clapping her hands in excitement. She got up of her seat and took Jasper's hand. "Ok, everyone go get washed and dressed, the sooner we get ready, the sooner we get to the dolphins," She said dragging Jasper by the hand into their bedroom on the right hand side next to Carlisle and Esme's and Emmett and Rosalie's room.

I laughed at Alice and how she just reminded me of a baby, or no actually because even Nessie wouldn't be as excited as that, "Well, I guess we better do what she say's, we can't keep Alice from her dolphins now, can we?"

"Absolutely not," Carlisle agreed. We all giggled then got up of the sofa. Carlisle walked down the hallway into his bedroom which was situated the farthest away. It was a straight walk into their room. Edward and I walked into our bedroom which was on the left hand side closest to the living area. This was the first time I noticed where each bedroom was because I had only really been in mine and Edward's, and Jake and Nessie's room which we didn't need to use the main door to get into because of the door in our room leading into theirs. Nessie was lying fast asleep in our double bed, she was barely recognizable. She was so beautiful, even sleeping.

I wasn't quite sure what you were supposed to wear when you went swimming with dolphins so I decided to ask Edward and hope he had a better idea about it than me, "What are you wearing?"

"Just a pair of shorts but I'll wear a top until we get there,"

"Ok," I answered. I like this holiday, I get to see Edward topless all the time which rarely happens but then yet again with a face as beautiful as his, he doesn't need to take his top off. Edward was already poking about his side of the wardrobe and I hadn't even as much as opened my side yet. I pulled the slide robe over to reveal all my clothes sitting on each shelf. I took out a pair of denim shorts, a white boobtube top and a pair of white sandals. I skimmed through my sets of bikinis and picked out a beautiful light blue designer bikini. When I looked behind me Edward was coming out of the bathroom dressed already. I just shook my head in his direction in disbelief, vampire or no vampire I could never get ready so quickly. He laughed at me and as I walked past him headed for the bathroom he said,

"Don't take too long now, Bella, love," He smirked.

I looked behind me and with a smug grin on my face said, "Don't hold your breath," but obviously it didn't matter if he did or not. "Will you wake Nessie and Jake for me, please?, because you know I might take a little long getting ready," I finished with a sarcastic tone in my voice and my smug grin reappearing.

"Yes, no problem, love, I'll wake them for you, wouldn't want them missing the whole day waiting on you getting ready," He laughed and walked into Nessie and Jake's room to wake Jake first before I got a chance to reply.

I was determined now to get ready faster than usual to wipe the grin of Edward's face. I lifted my toothbrush from the rack and squirted toothpaste onto it and quickly brushed my teeth. I got washed and put on my bikini. I heard Edward and Jake through the bathroom wall waking up Nessie. I put my shorts and top on over it and slid my sandals onto my feet. I wasn't in the mood to put a whole lot of make-up on especially since we were getting into the water anyway so I didn't see the point. Instead I just decided to put on waterproof mascara and eyeliner and I was ready. I race out of the bathroom and they were already gone. I piled my clothes I had just worn onto an extra shelf which I was going to use for 'dirty' clothes even though they weren't dirty. I ran out of the bedroom into the living area. Everyone was already in the living area. They were all dressed except for Nessie and Jake who had just woken up. Esme was putting Jake's breakfast out on a plate for him which looked more like a meal for 3 than for 1. Emmett and Rosalie seemed Ok judging by the way he had his arm around her. I sat down beside Edward and said,

"Ha, I was ready in 4 minutes and I'm usually ready in 5 minutes, I was a minute quicker."

Edward laughed at me and replied, "Congratulations, but something tells me you wanted to get dressed quicker to prove to me you could."

"Then that something tells you right," I laughed. Edward smirked and kissed my forehead.

Esme called Nessie, "Nessie," she said, "Do you want any breakfast?" Esme has always offered Nessie food whenever she got the chance to try to get her diet between blood and food balanced.

"Can I have a slice of toast, Please?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

Edward and I looked at Nessie who went back to playing with Jake then we looked at one another.

"That was a bit of a surprise," I smiled.

"Sure was, but I'm glad, It's nice to see her eating food for a change," Edward smiled.

"Jake, Nessie, Breakfast is out," Esme called. She already had the extra food made incase Jake wanted more so she only had to put Nessie's toast onto a plate.

Jake got off the sofa with Nessie still in his arms and went over to the table. He sat her down on the chair and tucked into his food. Nessie nibbled on her toast laughing now and then at how much Jake scoffed down.

"Ohh, yea, Jacob, Nessie couldn't get asleep last night because you were snoring," Edward laughed but Nessie was quick to defend Jacob.

"It wasn't just Jake, Daddy, It was too warm too," She added.

"Of course, it was sweetie," Edward smiled. Jake laughed at Nessie coming to his defense and said,

"It's alright Ness, but you always get asleep even when I'm snoring,"

I answered just as Nessie was about to speak, "Yea, Jake that's because she usually gets to sleep before you start snoring."

"Ohh," Jake realized, "Well that's okay then, for a minute there I thought it was because I was snoring louder,"

My eyes grew wider and I couldn't keep my laughter in anymore. Edward, Nessie and I laughed, Jake looked at us confused. "What?" He said.

"Jake, you have been snoring louder.......you should have heard you last night.......one minute the room was quiet.......and next your snores filled the room out of nowhere." I revealed as best I could manage.

Jake blushed a little and said, "Well, What can I say, I am wolf, you know." He tried to use that as an excuse but it wasn't fooling any of us.

"Sure, Sure," Edward, Nessie and I laughed impersonating him.

"Hey, stop using my sayings, you don't do them properly."

I rolled my eyes at Jake. How could you not do it properly after listening to Jake say it over and over through the years? It was a habit we have all inherited because of him. Nessie came over to Edward and me and sat down beside us.

"Hey, sweetie, did you eat your breakfast." I asked hopeful.

"Yes, Momma, I ate it all up," She smiled proud of herself.

Edward smiled and congratulated her, "Good girl, Ness."

"Nessie, Do you wanna go get dressed?" I asked with too much curiosity in my voice.

"Why, Are we going somewhere?" She replied suspicious.

I didn't want to tell her yet, so I decided to say, "Yes, we are going somewhere, all of us but it's a surprise."

She folded her arms and said, "Ahh I don't like surprises,"

"You and your Mum both," Edward smirked looking at me.

Nessie smiled and said, "Why do you not like surprises either Momma?"

"I don't mind them so much now because after I met Edward there were so many surprises, it was ridiculous, I had to get used to them so don't worry about it you'll get used to it too soon," I defended myself.

"Ness, Guess what we are doing today," Alice shouted.

Edward and I interjected before Alice told her, wanting to keep it a surprise,"Ssh, don't tell her, It's a surprise,"

"Ohh, Ok,"

"That's not fair," Nessie complained.

"Well the quicker you go get dressed the less time you have to wait to know what it is," I realized making what I said sound confusing but It wasn't confusing enough because Nessie understood.

"Ok" She said and pounced off the seat. She ran into her bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm gonna go after her and tell her to put on a swimsuit too," I said to Edward, He nodded his head.

I left the seat and walked after Nessie into her room. I knocked on the door, and she shouted, "Come in." I entered her room and she was picking her clothes out from her wardrobe.

"Ness, don't forget to put a swimsuit on under your clothes," I reminded her. She turned and looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Ok," She said, "Ohh come on Momma, tell me," I looked into her beautiful and looked away as fast as I could because I knew I would give in.

I quickly recovered and said, "No, you'll just have to wait and see." She let out a sigh and asked,

"Does Jake know what it is?"

"No, Jake doesn't know and we're not going to tell him either," I comforted her.

"Good," She smiled.

"Ok, I'll leave you to get dressed," I said and left her bedroom closing the door behind me. Jake was giving his empty plate to Esme who said she would do the dishes. He went and sat beside Edward.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing today?" He asked Edward.

I walked over to them both and sat on Edward's lap who was about to answer Jake but I quickly interrupted before he got a word out.

"No, Jake you'll just have to wait and see too because I told Nessie we wouldn't tell you," I grinned.

"Damn it,"

Alice interrupted our conversation and said, "Jake, When Nessie is ready, Hurry up and get dressed, I can't stand waiting much longer."

Edward took his eyes off me and turned to look at Alice and said, "Give over, Alice, How do you think Nessie is coping with the suspense, at least you know what we're doing,"

"Well, I would rather have waited until everyone was actually ready before I got told then I wouldn't have to keep my excitement hidden" She hit back.

"Excitement? Jasper, Control your wife's emotions," Edward smirked looking at Alice though talking to Jasper.

Alice said, "Jasper, Don't you-" She was cut off, Jasper was controlling Alice's emotions. Alice's face turned to look at Jasper in shock.

"Jasper, I can't believe you just tampered with my emotions," She raged.

Jasper didn't know what to say or what to do. "I'm sorry, Alice, It was a little frustrating though, your emotions were all over the place," He explained.

Nessie came prancing out of her room wearing a little blue vest top, a pair of white shorts and her little flip-flops. I got up of Edward's lap and sat close beside him. He put his arm around me.

"Right on time, Ness," Edward laughed. Jake got up of the seat and walked into the bedroom.

"Why?, What happened?" Nessie wondered. She came and jumped onto the seat, I put her on my lap.

"It's nothing to worry about Ness," Edward grinned aware of Alice glaring at him.

Alice seemed to have calmed down again, she said to Nessie, "This is going to be so much fun, Ness." The excitement was returning to her voice. Jasper was about to control her emotions again. Alice put her hand up in front of Jasper's face and said, "Don't even think about it, you dare and I promise you, I won't talk to you" She warned. Jasper rolled his eyes and everyone started laughing. Esme and Carlisle came and joined us all on the couch. Carlisle had offered to help Esme with the dishes.

Jake returned from the bedroom already dressed.

"Hurray, Finally, Come on," Alice screeched jumping from the seat, grabbing Jasper's hand and running out the door. Edward, Nessie, Jake and I giggled and we all followed behind. We didn't go down the stairs this time, instead we got on the elevator because it was open and Alice figured it would be quicker. She was determined to use any route to get there quicker. Alice pressed the ground floor button when we were all inside the elevator.

"Jeez, this must be something good," Jake laughed of Alice's reaction.

The elevator doors opened and Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and darted for the front doors. Esme and Carlisle left the key of the suite with Claudia, the receptionist. We followed on behind Alice. I had one of Nessie's hands and Jacob had the other. Edward was holding a bag which Nessie's arm bands was in and he had the sheet of directions to where the swimming with dolphin's was.

"Where do we go?" Alice shouted.

"Left and then take the first right," Edward shouted back.

Nessie wasn't walking anymore, she was skipping but still held our hands.

"Are we nearly there?" She asked, excitement running through her.

Edward laughed and said, "Yes, Nessie, we are nearly here," We turned left where Edward had directed.

"Ohh, Can't we run? The first right is way down there?" She complained.

"Come on, then," Edward challenged.

"Yay," Nessie smiled.

She jumped into Jake's arms who started running. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme ran with them. I smirked at Edward and laughed, "Your going down," He smirked back and smiled showing his beautiful teeth before saying,

"Sorry love, I'm afraid I'm going to have to beat you today,"

"Edward, If only you could dream," I laughed. "Ready, Set.....Go......" I ran down the lane and Edward was right beside me. I smiled moving closer to him, I pushed him out of the way and ran faster.

"Ohh, You want to play like that then," I heard him say. I turned around and saw him catching up with me and increased my speed. Suddenly I felt arm's wrap around me and lift me up,

"Edward, put me down," I yelled.

He laughed and said, "Not until I win,"

"Is that right?" I replied. I tickled him on the neck and he let me down on my feet again. I ran as soon as my feet touched the ground, and I was nearly there. Edward zoomed past me out of nowhere. I pushed myself further and I nearly caught up on him. He turned the corner so I leaped into the air and landed on his back. We were nearly there. I could see the others in the distance. My legs were starting to slip, I was struggling to hold onto Edward and he was running at 80mph.

"Uh, Oh," I said as my body slipped off Edward's back. I nearly fell on the ground but Edward stopped and grabbed my hands throwing me back onto his back.

"Thanks," I said and put my head on his shoulders in relief. "That was close,"

"Bella, Are you Okay? You nearly give me a 'heart attack', Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm Ok, Sorry," I said.

He stopped and we slowed down to a walk. He put me on my feet again and I said, "Well you won because you would've if you hadn't have stopped to save me,"

Edward stopped walking and stood in front of me. He took my face in his hands. "Bella, I don't care about the stupid race, you could have been hurt!"

"Umm, Edward, vampire remember?" I said.

"It doesn't matter Bella, Do you not think I feel badly enough that you nearly fell never mind actually falling?" He asked.

"You can't blame yourself for this, I shouldn't have jumped onto your back in the first place," I told him.

"Yes, but I lifted you up first," Edward replied.

"But I pushed you first," I said.

"But pushing doesn't involve being off your feet," He hit back.

"Edward, That's besides the point and you know it," I said getting annoyed now. I sighed and said in a calm voice, "Look, let's just forget about it, I didn't get hurt and I don't want to argue with you, Edward." I tried to finish this debate.

"I don't want to argue with you either Bella, but I feel more.....over-protective of you now than I ever have before after what happened" He said referring to me getting hurt during the fight. His eyes turned serious, "I know that if you would've hurt yourself, It wouldn't have been as serious as that but I've nearly lost you so much times, you can understand why I'm always that extra bit aware."

I didn't know what else to say but, "I'm sorry." Edward pulled me into a hug and I clung onto not wanting to let go, though I did.

"Come on, Alice is getting frustrated and Nessie is getting excited and they can't get in because I have the tickets," He laughed.

We walked over to the others and Alice said, "Can't you two leave your long conversations for a time that doesn't involve all of us waiting on you both."

"Calm down Alice" Carlisle said before Edward was about to make a remark.

Edward gave the man at the counter all our tickets, he was a vampire. He was tall and muscly, had blonde hair and had bright green contacts in.

"Follow me," He said and lead us outside. We gathered around him and listened to what he said, "Ok, so you don't need life-jackets because the dolphins are trained and if anything was to happen then they will save you."

"We're swimming with dolphins?" Nessie squealed in excitement guessing what the surprise was.

We all giggled at her and she said, "Wow, No wonder why you were so excited, Aunt Alice"

"Come on you," Edward laughed lifting Nessie up and taking my hand.

The man, whose name I did not know, blew his whistle three times and suddenly the dolphins came swimming into sight and Jake recognized one of them.

"Ok, so I think Nessie should be with someone even if she isn't at risk, I just want someone to be with her." I voiced.

Jake was the first to answer and he didn't need to think about it, "I'll take Nessie" He said. "As long as we get the dolphin we already know," He laughed.

"Deal," I smiled.

"Come on, Ness" Jake said taking Nessie off Edward and putting her on the dolphin they knew. Everyone except me and Edward were already in their swimsuits because they got changed while me and Edward were talking. Jake jumped into the water and Alice already got her dolphin. She was in the water too.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied and walked into the hut. Everyone's clothes was folded into neat piles. I took of my shorts and my top and folded them neatly on top of one another and Edward took off his top and put it on top of my clothes. We walked back outside where two dolphins were waiting on us. I jumped into the water and Edward followed. The dolphins swam over to me and Edward. I held onto my dolphin's dorsal fin while Edward held onto his dolphin's dorsal fin. The dolphin swam away from the harbor and out to where everyone else was and it was far away. I think it was 100 metres out but for some reason I wasn't worried, I was just having a good time. We were directing the dolphins to where we wanted them to go, we were in the middle of playing a game. If one dolphin was on they had to tip another dolphin to make them be on. It was like tag only with dolphins, so that made it dolphin tag and we were really enjoying ourselves. Alice was having so much fun and Nessie hadn't stopped laughing and giggling. Jake and Nessie's dolphin tipped Edward's dolphin and Edward's dolphin was going after me and my dolphin. I directed my dolphin left so it wouldn't get caught and Emmett's dolphin got caught instead. We had all been caught now at least once. We had been with the dolphins now for 1 hour and 45 minutes and our allowed time was two hours.

"We have 15 minutes left, I'm going to stop playing now because I want to go further out and just let the dolphin swim where it wants to for the rest of the time," I announced to everyone.

"I want to keep playing," Nessie and Jake laughed.

"So do I," agreed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Carlisle and I are going to stop and head back to the harbor, I want you all back though in 15 minutes," Esme said. "Though I'm sure the man wouldn't mind if you took an extra 5 minutes or so if I paid him for the extra time but no longer," Esme informed us all.

"Ok," We answered.

I directed my dolphin out further into the ocean and she obeyed.

"I'm going to stop too and go with Bella," I heard Edward say following behind me. His dolphin swam faster to be even with my dolphin. I think my dolphin and Edward's dolphin are good friends because since we've had them they have barely been away from one another. The dolphins swam gracefully through the water in their own direction. Then, at the same time, they took a dive out of the water and back in again leading us under water still holding onto their fins. It was beautiful under the water, fish swam about freely and there were a lot of plants. Then a baby dolphin swam our way and our dolphins both rubbed their faces on the baby dolphins face. That's when I realized that our dolphins were more than just friends and in fact had a family. The baby dolphin was actually their calve. Our dolphins went back up and out of the water. Their calve followed them.

"This is surreal," I said to Edward.

"Everything that happens now in my life is surreal," He laughed. He reached his hand out for the baby dolphin and it smiled at him. "Wow," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can it's mind" He realized.

"What did it say?"

"It said when do I get my Mummy and Daddy back again?"

"Aww" I laughed.

Edward turned to face the dolphin and said, "You can come with us if you want, we are going back home," The dolphin said something in dolphin language.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Thank you," Edward laughed.

All three dolphins turned around and began to swim back to the harbor. They dived in and out of the water a couple of times clapping their hands while doing this. We landed in the water again and the dolphins just swam for the rest of the time until we finally reached our destination.

**These chapters are taking me very long to write so please make it worth it by reviewing :) Thnkz**


	26. Anniversary

Once out of the water Nessie explained how much fun she had and that she wanted to do it again. Edward and I explained she could do it again with Jake, who also wanted to do it again, before we went back to Forks. Alice was worse though, she was going on and on without taking a breath about how the experience was better than she imagined. It was fun at first to hear she had so much fun but as time progressed, it started to get a little annoying. Jasper was getting a little bored too but had been warned by Alice to not fiddle with her emotions, so that was that thought out of the equation. Then Rosalie mentioned shopping. She complimented on the wonderful shops outside of the island, so Alice and Rose got on a boat and travelled to the nearby shopping centres. They asked me to come along but I politely declined. Overall though we had a fantastic day and everyone enjoyed the experience. I thoroughly enjoyed myself and thought the experience was completely and utterly surreal. Edward and I _walked_ back to the hotel along with Nessie and Jake. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper decided to have a race back, something which neither Edward nor I was in the mood for and Jake and Nessie decided to walk with us. Of course, Jake made a few remarks to Edward about being afraid to be beaten by him. Edward handled the situation calmly and simply explained when he was ready, he would have no problem in racing against Jacob. We arrived at the hotel and made our way up to the suite. Esme and Carlisle were preparing dinner for Jacob and hopefully Nessie too. Esme was a natural in the kitchen especially for a vampire. I always offered to help Esme cook but she always insisted it was no trouble and it was always a chance to use the kitchen, so I reluctantly let her do all the work. I had been so used to cooking for my Dad, it had become part of my daily routine so I wasn't used to not having to cook anymore. Nessie and Jacob ran into their bedroom to get their swimming gear, they were going to go for a swim. Nessie was really active, it was hard to get her to relax sometimes, she always wanted to be doing something. As they were about to go out the door Esme called them back and told them dinner was ready, so they decided to leave swimming until they ate. Esme made lasagna and chips for Jacob and chips and spaghetti for Nessie. Nessie dug into her food and ate a proper dinner for the first time in a long while. I couldn't seem to remember how long because everything that has happened in the last couple of months has really taken me of guard of everything else that has been going on and I was only concentrating on keeping my family alive so I was glad I was now back on track and concentrating more on everything that was going on around me. Today was only the second day of this holiday and already I felt like a lot of weight had been taken of my shoulders, I was much more alert.

"Bella, Do you want to go somewhere tonight, just me and you?" Edward asked taking me out of my whirlwind of thoughts. It took me a minute to compose myself again before answering him.

"Yea, Of course." I said with a little too much enthusiasm, "Where are we going?" I asked making a quick recovery.

"You'll see when we get there," Edward answered smugly. I knew there was no point in asking again because he was never going to tell me so instead I crossed my arms and began giving him a silent treatment, something Emmett often did. He stared at me and laughed in amusement. I held my position and my facial expression quite strongly. I guess I wasn't so used to _surprises_ after all. Nessie and Jake finished their dinner, said thank you to Carlisle and Esme, waved goodbye to me and Edward and bolted for the door to the pool.

"I'm not going to tell you what it is, Please be patient love," He whispered in my ear. "Mum, Dad, Bella and I are going to go out tonight and I was wondering, would you mind looking after Nessie and putting her to bed for us?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

Carlisle and Esme had made a start on the dishes, Esme was washing and Carlisle was drying. "Of course son, Go you two and have fun," Carlisle answered really enthusiastic.

"Yeah, We all had our night last night, so it's only fair you have your night tonight," Esme agreed smiling at us.

Edward was still stroking my hair but I was still giving him my silent treatment which I didn't think was going to last long. "Thank you," Edward said to his parents.

"Are you going now?" Esme asked curiously. What is going on? I asked myself of Esme and Carlisle's enthusiasm.

"No Mum, I'm waiting for Alice to come back, she'll be here in just a few minutes" Edward revealed. That's when I broke the silent treatment, when I heard Alice's name mentioned.

"What? What's Alice got to do with it? What's going on?" I asked demanding the answers to all of my questions as soon as possible.

Edward turned and smirked at me. "Patience is a virtue, Bella." He said. Well unfortunately, patience wasn't something I had right now.

"Edward, Please tell me what is going on and what does Alice have to do with this?" I pleaded really wanting an answer now. Unfortunately, playing hard to get wasn't going to work so I had to use this option.

Edward took his hand of my hair and gently placed his hands on my face. "Bella, Please, Will you just go along with this for tonight, for me?" He said.

I was so reluctant to find out what was going on but at the same time I wanted to abide by Edward's plea and do what he asked to make him happy so I agreed. "Ok, Edward, I will go along with this just because it will make you happy. Though just so you know I am not happy about this and hope it will be worth it"

"I hope so too," Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

There was something suspicious about this whole situation I was now being dragged into especially because it involved Alice. I knew it was for her to dress me up which I couldn't wait to get over with and Alice and I had agreed she could only dress me up on special occasions but the problem was, I didn't know what occasion this was supposed to be. Then at that precise moment, Alice danced into the room with a huge grin on her face followed by Rosalie who also had a grin on her face. What is going on here?, I thought to myself again and again with no answer forming in my head.

"Come on, Bella, Follow us!" Alice smiled walking into my bedroom. Wait, did she just say us?, which means Alice and Rosalie are involved. I was really getting confused now. It has never been Alice and Rosalie dressing me up together. As I was about to ask Edward why were they both involved, he kissed my forehead and loosened his grapple on me.

"Be nice," He said.

I couldn't help but say, "I always am." I got up of the couch and followed Alice and Rosalie into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and went to sit on my bed as Alice and Rosalie rummaged through my wardrobe. "Perfect," I heard them both say. They both left the wardrobe and came into view holding a purple boobtube dress with a pleated upper bust, waist and bodice, a pair of silver stilettos and a purple bikini. They were all very pretty.

"Bella," Alice said, "Will you go and put these on, please?"

"Of course" I replied though didn't know why I was putting on a bikini. I took the dress, shoes and bikini of Alice's hands and went to the bathroom. I heard them walking over to my make-up cabinet and opening the drawers. Once in the bathroom, I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I always looked at myself nowadays, I couldn't believe how beautiful I was so I kept checking to remind myself. Me being beautiful was something I thought would never happen and here I stood. I slipped into the dress and it came to just above the knee and I put on the pair of silver stilettos. I walked out of the bathroom and placed my clothes onto the pile of other clothes I had wore and went and sat down in the 'make-up and hair' chair. Alice and Rosalie began their make-over much to my dismay but I was adamant not to tell them that, so I tried my hardest to looked pleased.

"So, Are you both going to tell me what is going on?" I asked trying to get them to spill the beans.

Alice was applying my foundation and Rosalie was preparing the rest of the make-up and the hair products. "No," Alice answered.

"But, do you know what is going on?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice answered and Rosalie threw me an evil smirk. "Bella, I would tell you but I am under strict orders not to say anything that's why I am only saying yes and no to your questions so I don't blurt anything out." Alice explained.

I knew exactly who gave her those 'strict orders.' "Well, Edward thought of everything then, didn't he?" I sighed annoyed.

"Yes," Alice replied. "Trust me Bella, you shouldn't be annoyed, actually you should be far from annoyed but then again it is you we are talking about."

What was that supposed to mean? I don't even want to know because I'm already confused as it is. "Well, is there something I should know?" I asked trying to make sense out of something.

"No, I think Edward has everything covered." Alice replied. I sighed and just kept quiet. Alice was now on my lip-gloss. I pouted my lips as she applied the lip-glass to my lips. She already had my foundation, blusher, eyeliner, eye-shadow and mascara on. Alice was so quick at applying my make-up, it had become a part of my daily routine so she was bound to be used to it. But unfortunately for her, it was no longer a part of my daily routine because she wasn't allowed to do anything unless their was a special occasion. I still couldn't think of the occasion. Rosalie now took over and started curling my hair. Alice walked back over to my wardrobe and picked out a load of jewellery. Rosalie gently took pieces of my hair and curled them into loose curls. Alice was putting on bracelets on both of my wrists and she also put a ring on the fourth finger of my right hand because my wedding ring was on the fourth finger of my left hand. Alice then put on a silver necklace and silver earrings while Rosalie continued to curl my hair. I then went into a deep train of thought. What was all this about? Why should I not be annoyed? What was so big that Edward would summon both Rosalie and Alice to dress me? What was the special occasion? All these questions that I needed to ask but I knew no one would answer.

"Does Carlisle and Esme know what is going on?" I asked.

"Yes" Alice replied. Well that explains their enthusiasm then, I thought to myself.

"Finished," Rosalie said. My hair was beautiful. It dropped into loose curls down my back and my make-up was also beautiful. I turned to Alice and Rosalie and said, "Thank you." They smiled and looked happy with their work. They took a look at me and said, "Perfect," at the same time.

"No problem, Bella." Rosalie said. "It was a pleasure," Alice finished.

"Of course it was Alice, I'm glad you made the most of it," I laughed.

Alice's smile turned into a frown and she stared at me annoyed. She still hadn't come to terms with not being allowed to dress me like a barbie doll everyday and anytime I mentioned it, Alice got annoyed. I got up of the seat and walked back out of my bedroom into the living room where Edward was sitting wearing a suit. Where did he get the suit from? Why was he wearing a suit? Again, I didn't know. Alice and Rosalie followed behind and then Alice saw Edward. "Edward, Why are you wearing a suit? Go and get changed right now." She demanded pointing in the direction of our bedroom.

Edward turned to look at me and said, "Wow, you look amazing, Bella." He got up of the seat and kissed my forehead and ignoring Alice he said, "Your beautiful" while holding my face in his hands. Before I got a chance to say so was he, Alice, who stood with her arms folded, said, "Edward, get changed now."

Edward took his hands of my face and turned to face to an outraged Alice. "Alice, I am not going to get changed," He said very calmly compared to his sister's outburst.

"Ohh, Yes you are," Alice replied. "Don't think I'm letting you go out like that" She said and dragged him by the arm into our bedroom as I went and sat down on the couch. I personally thought Edward looked very sexy in a suit but to me he looked sexy in anything or nothing as a matter of fact. I was glad he couldn't read my mind without me letting him because I didn't know how he would take my thoughts. Well he didn't approve of my feelings before when we hadn't tried but I wondered, would he find it funny now? or would he still disapprove?

"Alice, Please let go of me" I heard Edward repeating over and over until Alice finally let him go.

Then I heard Alice say, "Edward, take that suit of you and wear this!" She must've went through Edward's wardrobe too and picked clothes out for him. I could not hear Edward's reply but I think he reluctantly went along with it because Alice came walking out of the bedroom with a huge grin on her face.

"Do I have to dress everybody these days?" Alice asked swaying her head back and throwing her hands dramatically up in the air in disgust.

I then noticed Carlisle and Esme weren't here then I remembered I hadn't saw Emmett and Jasper since we were with the dolphins this morning. "Where are Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"They all went down to the pool with Nessie and Jake." Rosalie answered. Which reminds me, "How did Emmett take the first night of his sex ban, Rose?" I asked laughing.

"Well, when he came into the room last night he said sorry a few times and he was actually really sincere. I felt sorry for him but he was trying to get me to change my mind too, which so did not happen." Rosalie laughed. "Tonight is only the second night though, I think tomorrow he will start and beg though."

"How long are you going to keep it up for?" I asked curiously.

"I will finish the sex ban on the fifth night but he won't know that until that night" Rosalie smirked practically saying Alice and I better not mention anything which I wasn't going to do anyway. Edward came walking out of the bedroom wearing a white long sleeved button shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was also holding a bag, I didn't know what was in it.

"Much better," Alice said. She walked over to Edward and rolled up his sleeves folding them and making sure they were the exact same length. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and said, "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes" Alice replied.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked looking in my direction.

"Yes," I answered. I got up of the seat and Edward's held his hand out for me. I intertwined my hand in his as we walked out of the suite. Whenever I held hands with Edward it felt like they belonged with each other, like two puzzle pieces which fit together perfectly without any holes.

"Bye," Rosalie shouted after us. "Have fun," Alice echoed as we walked down the hall.

"Not long to go now," Edward smiled. My curiosity was building and I couldn't wait to find out what this was all about. All my questions were finally going to be answered. We got on the elevator situated at the end of the hall, down to the ground floor and we made our way past Claudia who gave us a slight smile. We made our way past the security guards and out of the hotel.

"How does it feel to have Alice dress you and tell you what to wear?" I asked him. I couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Well, put it like this, Now I know why you were so fed up, she makes you feel like a baby," He answered.

"Well I'm glad someone finally knows how it feels." I laughed. "I hope you keep it in mind for future preferences."

Edward laughed. Then I realized we were walking in the direction of the beach.

"Are we going to the beach?" I asked confused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are." Edward smiled.

I didn't ask any more questions. Instead I just held Edward's hand and walked to our destination. Before we reached the sand, I stopped and took of my shoes. How could I walk in stilettos on sand? I asked myself. "There is no way I can walk through sand in stilettos." I said while holding them in my free hand.

"That's my girl," Edward laughed. Edward opened the bag and took out a towel. He laid it out and put it on the sand. We both sat down on the towel and sat facing each other. He took my hands and said,

"It's now midnight" I looked at his watch. It was now midnight which meant it was a new day. The third day of this holiday had now started which reminded me, Charlie was going to his game today with Billy. He was probably in bed getting a lot of rest for his day ahead. "Happy second anniversary, Bella" Edward smiled. Then it hit me, 2 years today had been the first day since I met Edward and I had completely forgotten. Now all my questions were answered. Everyone knew it was our second anniversary, everyone except me. I didn't even have a clue.

"Ohh No, How could I forget something like this? Edward I am so sorry, I am such a horrible person." I exclaimed in horror taking my hands from his and putting my hands up to my face. I hung my head in disgust and annoyance. How could I forget something like this? How could I forget that 2 years ago today I had met the love of my life? my eternity? I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was physically frozen, I was horrified at myself. I wanted to crawl into a hole and not come back out.

"Bella, you have been through a lot, and you are anything but a horrible person. You always think of others before yourself." Edward explained comforting me. He took my hands away from my face and lifted my head up. I didn't like it. I didn't like that he was trying to comfort me when I forgot something important like this.

"Edward, Please stop trying to comfort me, I don't deserve it." I revealed and hung my head again covering my face with my hands. "Bella, will you please stop hiding your face from me?" He asked. "It's much to beautiful to hide it," He smiled.

Edward gently took my hands from my face and lifted my chin up with his thumb. I looked up to his beautiful face smiling back at me. He was too perfect, He should be with someone that would remember something like this. Edward put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He placed it in my hands.

"Ohh Edward........Please this is too much, I....I didn't even remember what.....day it was never mind buy you a gift." I stuttered closing my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him while he coped so well. I felt ashamed at myself. I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings anymore though he didn't seem hurt at all. Why didn't anyone tell me what day it was especially when I asked Alice and Rosalie was there anything I should know?

"Bella, Please, will you stop? I am not hurt, and I don't need a gift, Don't you understand I have everything I want already. There is nothing you could possibly give me, I have you." Edward said taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to me. "I couldn't ask for more, you beautiful, over-sensitive woman and the day has only started." I clutched the box in my hands. He looked down at it and said, "Are you going to open it?" with a smile forming on his face.

I nodded my head, because I was a little dazed after the kiss. I gently took the lid of the box to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket. I gently took the locket out of the box held it in my hands. I opened it and inside the locket was the colour topaz but it was the exact same colour of Edward's eyes, the exact same colour and at the back of the locket a message was engraved on it. I held the locket up close and read the message which said, _To my darling Bella, Happy second anniversary. You are my everything, you make my world complete. I love you more than words can say in absolutely every way, Love you sweetheart, Edward xoxoxo. _

"Well, Do you like it?" Edward asked. Like it? That is the understatement of the year.

"Edward, I absolutely love it. It is the best gift ever. Will you put it on? Thank you so much and how did you get the topaz the exact same colour of your eyes?" I asked.

Edward put the locket on and said, "I went to a friend of Carlisle's who is an expert at this kind of thing and I told him I wanted my eye colour in the locket and a message engraved on the back then he did something with my eyes and I wrote down what I wanted the message to say and this is how it turned out. It is so much better than I thought it would be. I figured I'd give you it at midnight to start the day of, I wanted it to be something special."

"It is special. Edward, Thank you so much." I said wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. "If I could cry, Edward, I would be crying right now. This means so much to me, you don't know. I'm so sorry I forgot, I really am."

Edward sat me on his lap and cradled me in his arms. "Bella, Please don't feel bad, Please. I am glad you forgot because it made this evening more special. You have had a lot to cope with over the past couples of months, I'm sure your head has been all over the place."

"That doesn't excuse the fact I forgot though because you have went through everything I have went through and you still remembered." I replied truthfully. I never forget anything and here I was forgetting our second anniversary. I lay down beside Edward and rested my head on his chest. He stroked his hands up and down my arms. "Is there anything I can do to make up for this, to ease my conscience, Edward, I feel really, really bad." I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of a way that was going to make this better although the day has only just started.

"Actually there is a way you can make it up to me," He said. There was? because I couldn't seem to think of one. "You can stop beating yourself up about this and accept the fact I am not annoyed, Cheer up. It's hurting me to see you like this, I want this day to be special, I don't want you to be hurting and we have the rest of the day to go so please, be happy"

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"And you can stop saying sorry too, you have nothing to be sorry for," He said.

I lifted my head of his chest and touched my lips to his. "I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you to Bella, I love you so much." He replied and kissed me back. I rested my head back onto his chest. "Our daughter has also passed on her wishes and asked me to tell you she said, 'Happy anniversary, Momma."

When I said everyone knew except me, I didn't think Nessie knew but obviously I was wrong. I laughed at how Edward said Momma. Nessie was so cute, although I still wasn't happy that I forgot Nessie made me feel better, so did Edward.

"The family can't wait until we return either" He said. I sighed and laughed, "This is going to be a long day, not that I'm complaining." Edward laughed in agreement.

Edward sat up, I lifted my head of his chest. He stood up and took of his shirt, shoes and jeans to reveal swimming shorts. "Come on, we are going for a swim." He said holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Ok," I smiled.

I was willing to do anything Edward wanted today after I forgot so I tried my best to cheer myself up and enjoy the rest of our day like Edward asked. We walked into the water, which was quite warm, to my surprise. We swam out a little but stopped making sure we were still able to stand in the water then Edward splashed me with water when I was distracted. The water splashed all over me and Edward laughed at my facial expression. He moved slightly away from me as I put my revenge face on. I moved close to him and splashed the water right back at him, twice as much as he got me. I felt like a child playing in the water and splashing about but it was fun. It felt good to feel like a child again. Suddenly a huge wave came and hit us both out of nowhere dragging us farther out into the ocean. Then another one came dragging us back to standing level. The wave dragged me into Edward's arms. He smiled and stared at me, staring into my eyes adoringly. I felt he was trying to dazzle me and then he was going to do something.

"You better not be trying to dazzle me to do something." I pointed out. Edward laughed and said,

"I didn't know I still dazzled you and I promise I'm not."

I laughed, of course he still dazzles me. "Then what are you looking at?" I asked.

"You," He answered. "Your beautiful." We stood in each other's arms soaking. My hair was wet and I didn't even want to know what my make-up was like so I couldn't see how he thought I was beautiful. He turned his head to the moon in the sky and the stars which surrounded it.

"Well, this is familiar," Edward said.

I didn't know what he meant at first then I realized he was referring to Island Esme where we went for our honeymoon. The place where Nessie was conceived. I took my eyes of the stars and turned my head to Edward who was looking at me. He suddenly crushed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft and full of passion, he moved his hands up my back and to my face where he kept them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then ran my hands through his hair. Although I didn't need to breathe, Edward always flustered me. I took my lips of his and then started heavy breathing. He moved his lips down to my neck and then back up to my lips. The waves swept us back to the harbor but Edward and I didn't take our lips of each other. I could feel the sand below me as Edward's body heat was radiating on top of me. One of his hands was at the back of my head and the other was on my back, his lips moved back down to my neck again and I felt the waves floating beneath us. My lips met his and as our lips moved with each other I rolled on top of him keeping his body close to me as my hands moved through his hair.I loved this day already and it only just started, I wished everyday was like this and why did Edward and I always get passionate in water? I thought to myself. There was only one thing I was thinking about now though and that was Edward's lips moving with mine and his body below me.

**Well what did you think about this chapter??? What did you think about Edward's gift for Bella??? This was my first time writing lemons and it wasn't brilliant but I didn't want to go into too much details, I just wanted it to be a special thing between Edward and Bella especially since it is their second anniversary. Hope you liked the chapter!! Please Review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	27. Plan

"Happy Anniversary" Esme smiled as we walked into our suite. Esme greeted us both with a hug and asked to see my locket. I opened the locket for Esme, to show her the topaz colour of Edward's eyes and then turned it around and showed her the message Edward had engraved on it for me. "I'm so happy for you both." She smiled looking at me then at Edward who was right next to me staring in my direction.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said hugging Edward and I.

"I wasn't too happy about it at first, I couldn't believe I forgot, I still feel really bad but Edward has asked me to cheer up and enjoy the day which is exactly what I am going to do," I said looking at Edward who was smiling at me. Well I had actually starting enjoying the day a while ago but I wasn't going to tell Esme that.

"I'm sorry Bella, I would've told you but Edward wanted it to be special, a surprise," She said.

"It was special and it was a big surprise actually, I couldn't believe it." I revealed. I wasn't actually referring to the gift, I was referring to the more physical side of things, though the gift was so special too. I was still trying to get my head around what had happened, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"Is Nessie in bed?" Edward asked Esme.

"Yes, I put Nessie to bed at 10 o clock." Esme answered.

When Edward and I turned around to face the couch Emmett was there smirking. He sat with his arm around the back of the seat and had his chin on his arm staring at us. I didn't know where the others where. "Where is everyone else?" I asked Emmett. He grinned showing his teeth and shook his head back and forth.

"They went for a walk just before you arrived, I was about to chase after them but I don't think I am going to bother now," Emmett explained confusing me a little.

"Why not?" I asked curious. Emmett looked at Edward and I and starting laughing. I turned to Edward and his face was frozen, his eye's on Emmett and he didn't seem happy. Esme and Carlisle went into their bedroom to get dressed. Once their bedroom door was closed Edward grabbed Emmett from the couch and pushed him into our bedroom. I followed and closed the door behind me still unaware of what was going on. Emmett continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Emmett, who was sitting down on the chair in our room, smirked at me and said, "Ohh Bella, come on, you know exactly what is going on. Do you really want me to say it?"

Edward turned to face me and said, "He knows." Immediately, I knew what he meant and why Emmett was laughing and smirking at us.

"How did you know?" I asked sitting down on our bed. I put my head in my hands and covered my face in embarrassment.

"How could you not know?" He said laughing.

"Apparently he could sense our 'sexual tension'." Edward explained. Emmett interrupted and said,

"You two came in here like you had won the lottery, I could sense your sexual tension right away." Wait a minute, he did not just say he could sense the sexual tension between us, like seriously, he has to be the only person in the world that could sense that. "I mean it was like it was your first time or something, I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh" Emmett continued as I kept my face hidden with my hands. "What's wrong, Bella, Didn't you have a good night?" He smirked. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. Stupid Emmett, How could I possibly think he could change? I thought to myself as I put my head down again and put my hands to my face.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that, Emmett!" Edward growled coming to my defense.

Emmett laughed and said, "Bella, I didn't think you had it in you to tell Rose about my note which got a sex-ban put on my relationship, let alone go and do the deed yourself." I looked up and Edward pounced on Emmett knocking him of the chair and onto the floor. I heard a thud on the floorboards and thought it would wake Nessie. Thankfully though, It didn't. Edward was really wound up about Emmett's remarks.

"I told you not to speak to my wife like that," Edward yelled at him raising his fist ready to punch Emmett.

"Edward, No, don't, Please Stop it." I begged. He looked away from Emmett and looked up to my pleading face. "Please," I whispered through my lips without making a sound. Edward's face softened and he looked down at Emmett, took a deep breath and let his fist down as he got up of Emmett. Emmett got up of the floor and Edward was staring at him.

"Don't mention this to anyone, Emmett. I'm serious. This concerns Bella as well as me, if you tell anyone about our sexual relationship or talk to Bella like that again, I will not be responsible for my actions. I will also inform Rosalie and tell her you have been acting inconsiderate of people's feelings." Edward said.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Edward." Emmett snapped. "I was just messing around and thought you would see the funny side of the situation but obviously you didn't. Where has your sense of humor gone?"

Edward didn't need to think about the answer. "My sense of humor is where it has always been Emmett, but when your jokes involve my wife and her feelings, It is no longer funny to me." He said very protectively.

"Fine, well you could have just told me that instead of acting that way," Emmett snarled.

"No you should've knew when to draw the line, Emmett if anyone had have said something like that to Rosalie, you would've acted the same way and don't even try to deny it." inserted Edward.

"Will you two just stop?" I asked getting fed up now. It really hurt me when Edward and Emmett fought. They never punched each other though Edward was so close to doing that just now, and I don't think I could bare it if they did punch each other especially while I was watching. Emmett didn't reply to what Edward said although Edward was right. He nodded his head at me then at Edward and left our room without saying anything. I sighed and put my hands back to my face. I heard Edward put the chair back up properly and come over and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella," He whispered annoyed. "I should've controlled myself better, He just overstepped the mark," Edward explained. "Will you look at me please?"

I looked up to Edward's face and saw sadness and sorrow in his eyes. "Will you accept my apology?" He asked. "I truly am sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

"Yes," I replied. My decision to forgive him was final when he said it wouldn't happen again so I accepted his word for it. "I accept your apology,"

He smiled and said, "Can I have a hug please?" I smiled back and said,

"Of course you can have a hug." I sat on Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his shoulders. "Can we just ignore this and enjoy the rest of the day?" I asked. "I don't want this to spoil it." I said still embracing him.

Edward's body relaxed and he said, "It would be my pleasure," and kissed me tenderly on the cheek while stroking my hair.

"Thank you," I replied still hugging him.

"What for?" He asked. I let go of him and looked him in the eyes,

"For stopping when I asked you to," I said.

Edward kissed my forehead and said, "Of course I stopped, Bella. I looked at you and saw the pain in your eyes and had to stop. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Emmett always brings out the bad side of me in situations like that."

"I saw the anger in your eyes and had to say something to make you stop," I replied. I saw the pain in his eyes as he replayed the moment in his head, "Could you believe Emmett, He sensed the 'sexual tension'," I laughed trying to cheer him up. "Was he for real?"

"I couldn't believe it when I listened to his thoughts. At first I thought he was trying to be funny and then he starting smirking and laughing, that's when I dragged him in here." Edward smiled cheering up a little.

"Oh and by the way, to answer Emmett's question, I had an amazing night." I smiled. Edward's lips met mine for a second then I pulled away and said, "We better get ready before Nessie and Jake wake up or rather we wake them up." I laughed getting up of Edward's lap. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it examining the clothes on the shelves. I decided on a pair of denim shorts and a purple top with purple flip-flops. I also took a white bikini in case we planned on going to the pool today or something with Nessie. I walked into the bathroom as Edward picked out his clothes. It was about time I was dressed before him, I smiled at the thought. I took of my clothes, got washed and put on my clean clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was walking into it.

"Haha" I laughed at him because I was dressed first.

"Only today," He smiled closing the bathroom door.

Yeah, Yeah, I thought. I walked back over to my wardrobe and piled my 'dirty' clothes on top of that pile. I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:30am. Nessie and Jake should have been up ages ago, I thought. I opened the door to their bedroom and entered it. Nessie and Jake were lying peacefully sleeping. I woke Jake first because he was closer,

"Jake" I said shaking him. He didn't wake up, "Jake, Jake, Get up. Don't make me pour a glass of water over you."

Jake opened his eyes right away, "I'm up, I'm up." He said afraid of the thought of a glass of freezing cold water poured all over him in the morning. I walked over to Nessie's bed and tapped her slightly.

"Nessie, Wakey, Wakey baby" I smiled at her facial expression. She scrunched her face up, yawned and stretched her arms out before she eventually opened her eyes.

She smiled at me and said, "Happy Anniversary Momma," as she held her hands out to hug me.

"Thank you Nessie" I replied embracing her.

"Daddy" She said in excitement. She jumped out of my arms and jumped up off the bed and landed in Edward's arms. Nessie began laughing as Edward tickled her.

"Congratulations Bella." Jake said hugging me.

"Thanks Jake," I smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Daddy," Nessie said when Edward finally stopped tickling her.

"Thank you Nessie," Edward replied kissing her cheek. He put her on the ground and she ran into Jacob's arms.

"I'm starving" Jake said. "Coming for some breakfast?" He asked Nessie encouraging her to eat food. Nessie nodded her head and they headed into the kitchen. Edward and I followed and Esme already had the breakfast made and out on the table for Jake and Nessie. Esme made Nessie small portions of food but anytime Nessie ate more food, Esme always made her portion a little bigger. Nessie had a bowl of cornflakes and a slice of toast while Jake had egg, bacon, sausages, toast and cereal. Edward and I went and sat down on the couch, Emmett was there watching Tv.

"Ignore him," I whispered before we sat down. Emmett looked at Edward and I sitting on the couch, shook his head at Edward then looked back to the Tv. The big game was on, the game which Charlie was at watching. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice entered the suite. They said Happy Anniversary to Edward and I and sat down. They began to tell us about a lake they had passed when they were on their walk. They said some parts were shallow enough for Nessie and other parts was deeper. They also mentioned there was a waterfall too. They said they felt the urge to jump of the rocks and dive into the water but they couldn't do it because they were wearing clothes so they are going back today. Edward and I figured it would be fun so we decided to go too and eventually the whole family agreed they wanted to go too. I had already thought ahead and had my bikini on so I didn't have to go and put one on. Nessie and Jake, who had finished their breakfast, went into their bedroom to get dressed. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie also went to get dressed. Emmett didn't mention anything to the others which I was grateful for because although Edward did promise he wouldn't do it again, he also told Emmett if he mentioned it, he would not be responsible for his actions so I was confused and wondered which option he would have picked if Emmett had have mentioned it. Thankfully though I couldn't come to a decision of which one he would pick and that's how I wanted it to stay. We sat in silence until Nessie, Jake, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice re-joined us.

"Coming?" Alice asked us all. We nodded and followed her out the door and into the waiting elevator.

"I can't wait," Alice said clapping her hands in excitement as the elevator went down. The elevator doors opened and Esme and Carlisle said they would catch up with us because they had to hand the key in to Claudia at the reception. We all ran following after Alice, Jasper and Rosalie who knew the directions. They had said it was right beside the place where the dolphins were. Edward and I held hands as we followed them and Nessie was on Jake's back who had phased into his wolf form. I looked behind us and Esme and Carlisle were right beside us. We passed a few vampires along the way who we hadn't saw before. We turned the corner and ran down the lane leading to the dolphin's. I remembered this was where I nearly fell when Edward saved me. My hand tightened around his as I rethought the moment. Then we came to a halt. We were facing the dolphin aquarium,

"In here," Alice said walking us through a path. I looked around and it was beautiful. The waterfall was huge and the rocks surrounded the water. Some of the rocks were high up so you could jump of them and some of them were low down. Emmett was the first to jump, he ran and jumped of of the rocks landing in the water forming a splash. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Jake followed. When Jake was in the pool he held his hands out for Nessie. Nessie ran and jumped of the rocks landing safely in Jacob's arms.

"Again, Again," She shouted. She got out of the water and climbed into the rocks again. Before she could jump into Jacob's arms, Edward ran up behind her and lifted her up jumping of the rocks into the water. I laughed at Nessie's shocked expression.

"Daddy!" She ranted when she was in the water. Edward, Jake and I laughed at her. She got out of the water again and climbed the rocks. She grabbed my hand and said,

"Go Momma, You try, Daddy will catch you!"

Edward was standing in the water smiling, holding his arms out waiting on me. I hope the water isn't cold, I thought. I never usually jumped into water right away before standing in it and getting used to the temperature of it. Nessie ran and jumped of the rocks and into Jacob's arms again. I reluctantly ran and jumped of the rocks into Edward's waiting arms. The water was absolutely freezing and Edward and Nessie started laughing at me as I moaned about the temperature of the water. I wrapped my legs around Edward's and wrapped my arms around his neck as if he was holding me like a baby. I asked him to sit me on the rocks so I could paddle my feet into the water first before I got in, which would be a while from now. The water really was cold and there was no way I was going to stay in it. Edward sat me on the rocks keeping his arms around my waist and I kept my legs around his.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" He laughed. I playfully hit him on the arm and said,

"Edward, it isn't funny, I don't know how you can stay in that, It's absolutely freezing."

Edward laughed at me and pressed his lips to mine. "Your just over-dramatic," He said. I dropped my mouth in shock.

"I am not," I said attempting to defend myself. Nessie and Jake were playing in the water. Nessie shouted over,

"Momma, your so over-dramatic, the water isn't cold."

Edward chuckled. Is there something wrong with you people?, I thought. "Even your daughter think's your over-dramatic" He smirked.

"Ssshh" I said grinning and folding my arms. Edward kissed me again but the kiss was interrupted. "Edward" Jacob called. Jacob was standing on the rocks with a grin on his face. Edward let go of me as Jacob jumped of the highest rock. Jake landed on top of Edward sending them both under water. They splashed me along the way but I didn't care, it was so funny. Nessie and I were laughing then Jake and Edward came up from below the water. Edward ducked Jacob back under holding his head down.

"Daddy, let Jacob go," Nessie ordered. Edward laughed and let go of Jacob's head. I noticed I was still laughing. Jacob and Edward both looked at me. Uh Oh, I thought. They started swimming over to me, I knew what they were going to do. I tried to get up of the rocks but it was too late. Edward and Jacob grabbed me,

"Edward don't even think about it, Don't you dare, Jake remember that glass of water?" I shouted. Edward and Jacob started laughing as they brought me over to the deep end. They had me held securely and I couldn't move as I attempted to save myself. I heard Nessie's laughs.

"Edward, don't you dare," I shouted again. They let me go and as I fell into the water I felt shivers going up my spine. While I was under water, I thought of a plan to get my revenge. I held myself under water longer as I put my plan into action. I had been under water now for about 3 minutes. I couldn't stand another second, it was too cold, so I let my body rise to the surface. I was acting as if I was drowning which I knew could happen to vampires, I knew it was terrible though I figured this way Edward would have me out of the water quicker and I wouldn't have to stand this cold pain, that was physically freezing my body, any longer. I felt my body come out of under the water, I kept my eyes shut and tried to make it as realistic as I could manage. Edward and Jacob thought I was only messing and I heard Jacob say,

"Come on Bella, stop it now, this isn't funny." As much as I knew it wasn't funny I couldn't stop my plan now or they would hold me hostage in the water for longer. I would rather have to sorry one hundred times to Edward and Jake than be thrown about the water by them.

"Jake, Take Nessie around the other end of the water incase Bella is joking" Edward told him.

"Bella" Edward called. "Bella, Come on, Please, Don't joke about this" He called again. "This isn't funny." His voice was getting panicky now. "BELLA" He shouted as he swam over to me. He lifted me from the water and turned me around to face him. I dangled my arms and he started walking back in the direction of the rocks. "Bella, answer me Please" He begged as his hand sprawled across my cheek. He was now really panicking. I wanted to tell him I was Ok and it was my revenge on him but I wasn't going to until he put me on the rocks. I was glad though that Nessie wasn't watching and that Jake had took her to the other end. "Bella, Please answer me, Please," He pleaded. He gently sat me onto the rocks and stroked my cheek. "Bella, Wake up." He said. "CARLIS-" He was about to shout but I interrupted him. I put my hand to his lips and opened my eyes.

"Sorry" was the first thing I said to him. I touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. It hurt me to hear him pleading like that but that water was really, really cold and I wanted my revenge on him, though I didn't think he would sound so scared.

"Bella" He whispered in agony.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I really am,.....I didn't think you would react like that........but that water was really, really freezing......and I wanted my revenge" I said through clattering teeth. I realized I was shivering and had goose-bumps. "I'm so....so...sorry."

Edward got out of the water and sat on the rocks beside me. He grabbed a towel out of the bag and wrapped it around me. He lifted me onto his lap and rubbed my shoulders with his hands trying to warm me up, I rested my head on his chest. Then I vaguely remembered when I was human and I was shivering so bad inside the tent I had to stay in with Edward and Jacob and Jacob had to warm me up because I was so cold. This was almost as bad as that, I really was freezing, and didn't know how the others could stay in that water for so long. I couldn't stick Edward's silence any longer.

"Edward.....Will you say........something, Please?" I asked.

"I will talk to you whenever I get you warmed up." He replied. "Jacob" He shouted. Not again, I thought to myself making sure I didn't say it out loud for Edward to hear me. Jacob came around the corner without Nessie.

"Nessie is with Emmett and Rosalie," He said without having to be asked. "So you were faking it then?" He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry.....I am" I said to them both.

Edward turned to Jacob and said, "Jacob, will you warm Bella up, Please?"

"Sure, Sure," Jacob replied. He jumped up out of the water and Edward let me go setting me in Jacob's arms.

"Geez, Bella you are freezing. How are you so cold? The water isn't even this temperature," Jake said warming me up.

"Jake....I am a vampire....remember...plus the....temperature.....of the water" I said answering his question.

"Good point," He said. "Talk about getting revenge, geez, I'll remember not to mess with you again." He laughed trying to cheer Edward and I up. "There, Are you Ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Jake," I replied. I stood up and slipped my shorts and my top on over my bikini, which was dry thanks to Jake, and sat down again beside Edward.

"Now will you talk to me?" I asked him. Edward looked into my eyes and said,

"I should not have dropped you into the water in the first place Bella, I didn't know the water was that cold to you especially because it isn't for any of us, I'm s-" I cut him of. I could not have him apologizing to me, No way, it is supposed to be him shouting at me and saying he was disappointed not saying he is sorry.

"Edward, Don't please, Don't say it, I cannot have you apologizing especially when you should be saying your disappointed, Please, Don't even say it." I begged. I really didn't want him apologizing, and if he did go to say it then I would cover my ears.

"I'm not angry at all Bella, Yeah sure I am disappointed but I am glad you are Ok, I would rather have you faking it than for it to be real" He pointed out.

"So, do you accept my apology?" I asked. Edward looked at me and nodded his head. "Can I have a hug?" I asked. Edward laughed at me because these were the questions he had asked me earlier today and now it was me asking him. Edward stood up and held his hand out for me, I took his hand, stood up and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied without any thought. As beautiful as it was, the water was absolutely freezing, so it wasn't my cup of tea. Edward told everyone that we were leaving and Jake said he would take of Nessie. The others asked us where we were going to go and Edward told them wherever our feet lead us in sarcasm. So with that, we left the lake. Edward and I spent our time jet-skiing which was absolutely amazing, we had so much fun. We took our jet-skis far out into the ocean where we came face to face with the dolphins again. We had racing challenges with each other and I won two races and Edward won two races. We decided to leave it at that though and didn't battle it out for the final result. After the jet-skiing we went to the amazing leap of faith water slide. I didn't think I would be scared but I looked at the 60ft drop and said,

"Edward, you go on ahead, I'm just going to watch," I tried to hide my sudden fright from Edward but he sensed it right away.

"Your scared aren't you?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah," I laughed.

Edward laughed and said, "We can go down it together if that helps."

"Are you allowed?" I asked him unsure.

"Well you are now" He laughed. Edward took my hand and we made our way up to the slide. Once we got to the top of the slide, at the top of the Mayan Temple, the security man was allowing us to go down it together. I wasn't sure if humans were allowed to go down together but I didn't ask. As we were about to go down I chickened out again.

"I can't, I can't go down, Go you on" I said. Edward took my hands and said,

"Please, I don't want to go down without you, I promise I'll not let go of you."

"Edward, How can you promise not to let go of me? It is nearly a vertical drop and is 60ft high. We'll be going so fast you'll not even realize if you let me go" I laughed.

"Bella, Please, Have a little bit of faith in me, I promise you I will hold onto you with my life" He said. "Please?"

Although I was scared, I wanted to go down the slide especially with Edward and I knew if I said no he would accept it but I couldn't bring myself to say no. I took a deep breath and said,

"Fine, I'll go." Edward kissed me on the cheek and we went to the starting position of the slide. Edward sat down on the edge of the slide and I sat on his knee. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I put my hands on top of his. He kissed my cheek again and said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Make sure you keep your head back. I've got you, I promise." He said.

I just nodded and closed my eyes. Edward moved forward and I put my head on his chest right away. As we dropped Edward's hands tightened around my waist. I didn't open my eyes though. We dropped so fast the ride was over in a matter of seconds. I opened my eyes when we stopped and Edward said,

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I shook my head. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be but that probably had to do with the fact that Edward went down it with me and I kept my eyes closed. The next slide we went on was the challenger slides. I won Edward the first time and he won me the second time. I looked at the clock and it was 8:00pm, Edward and I left the lake five hours ago. Time had flown by, We were having so much fun we didn't realize it was anywhere near 8:00pm so we decided to head back to the hotel.

**What did you think of Emmett? And Emmett and Edward's fight? Did you think Emmett was funny? N Edward being so sweet and defending Bella, Aww. What did you think of Bella's revenge? It was really terrible though writing her revenge, How could she do that to Edward? Lol. I wanted this chapter to be good because I am going on holidays on 16/07/09 2 30/07/09 so I won't be able to update so hopefully this kept you satisfied :D I really hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for reading! And please review :D :)**


End file.
